Hogwarts, Wonderful Hogwarts
by Mad4Radcliffe789
Summary: *My First Fanfic* Crazy ups-and-downs of two new students' experiences at Hogwarts. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Hailey, Dan, Professor Walden, Kelsey and Audrey. The other characters I give credit to JK Rowling

Hogwarts, Wonderful Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: The Magic Barrier**

            As young Hailey Cousland snapped her suitcase shut, she looked around her room to see if she missed anything. This would be the last time she'd ever be in her room for 8 months. Grabbing her stuffed teddy bear she squeezed it.

            "Oh Teddy…will I ever see home again? Am I making a mistake by going to this school?" she said in a sad voice. A knock on her door made Hailey set her bear back on the bed. 

            "Come in!" she yelped. The door opened and her twin brother Daniel walked in.

            "Hey Hailey, how's the packing going? We have to be there early tomorrow morning. I heard train leaves at about eleven in the morning. Stinks for you." Hailey nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

            "You're making it harder than it already is, Dan. I don't know if I'm ready. We've known about our powers for a long time, but it never mattered before. Now that we're going to this big school with other kids…kids who are more experienced than us…it's going to really weird. I don't know if I'll fit in!" Hailey cried. Daniel patted his sister lightly on the back.

            "Come on, Hailey! It won't be that bad, believe me. Besides, hopefully we'll be sorted into the same house…and…then I'll be here for you. We'll make loads of new friends, you just wait. I can't believe you aren't excited about it! I've been counting down the days for months!" Daniel said.

            "Wow…I'm definitely not saying I won't give this place a shot, it sounds excellent! Besides, mum has talked to the headmaster directly I believe, and she has said he's a wonderful person. It's not like he wouldn't look after us, right?

            "He's said to be one of the greatest wizards in the world, but a little older. Mum says the school is very safe, one of the safest in fact, when Dumbledore's around. Dumbledore is the headmaster."

            "Uhhh…I guess. Hailey let's go eat!  I'm starving, all this packing has me a craving for some last night pizza!" Together Hailey and Dan Cousland ran down the stairs to greet their parents who had pizza all ready for them to eat.

            "Well Daniel…Hailey? Are you ready for your big trip? Excited?" Mr. Allen Cousland took a bite out of his pizza and put it down. Mrs. Bethany Cousland was looking at her children in interest.

            Daniel and Hailey were only children. After Bethany and Allen had the twins, they decided not to try again, they were satisfied with two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. It was "all they could dream for" according to Bethany. Ever since birth, Daniel and Hailey were treated with respect, although one day Hailey discovered her voice could change when she tapped her throat. She didn't believe it at first, but she touched it again and it changed completely. Hailey didn't bother to tell anyone about this, she thought it must've been just her.

            Later, Daniel was looking at himself in the mirror before a date with his girlfriend, when his eyes just changed from their normal blue to a dark brown. He thought maybe it was caused by snapping, but when he snapped his fingers his hair changed to a fiery red. Before anyone could catch him, he quickly locked his door and experimented all the different styles and colors. Daniel kept this a secret as well.

            Not long ago, Daniel and Hailey caught each other and talked to their parents. Bethany and Allen both agreed they were a witch and wizard. 

            "Well what are you?" Daniel had asked.

            "A witch."

            "A wizard." Hailey and Daniel both stared at their parents in awe. They had always known wizards and witches existed, but couldn't believe that THEIR family was a magical family. That was then…this is now.

            After their long dinner of pizza, the twins went up to bed. They had to have a good night's sleep, for the drive to King's Cross was a while away, and they had to be out of bed and in the station wagon early. A rush of excitement ran up Hailey's arm as she climbed into bed. She had a good feeling about the following day. Daniel's kind and wise words were having an affect on her mind. Since Hailey knew it was hopeless to try and sleep, she put music on softly and read the rest of her book about their new school Hogwarts. The sounds of Daniel's snores drifted into her room, and she knew he wasn't nervous at all. The Cousland family had a habit, that if they were excited or nervous about something they wouldn't fall asleep at all. This happened before their big move from Scotland to Surrey, England.

            Hailey wasn't sure what woke her up at six o' clock on the morning of September 1st. It was either Daniel's faint slams from the next room, the cat Daisy, or her alarm clock. She didn't care what it was, she was going to a brand new school soon! She jumped out of bed and threw on old clothes, for she knew she would change into brand new school robes later on the train. Running out of her bedroom and trying to slip her shoe on, she bumped into Daniel who was lugging his suitcase out of his room.

            "Mornin' sis." He muttered. She knew it was too early for him.

            "Hi Dan!" Hailey shouted enthusiastically. It was a little loud, and caused Bethany to call up the stairs. Dan cringed.

            "God Hailey, not so loud!" he said and wheeled the suitcase past her. She shrugged and ran into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

            Piling into the old station wagon, Daniel and Hailey were both fully awake and their stomachs bulging with the big breakfast Bethany had prepared for them. Hopping around in their seats, nobody was able to calm these two down. Though, the ride calmed them down a bit. With forty-five minutes left until they arrived at the station, Daniel was muttering to himself and Hailey was biting her nails. Allen noticed and he tried to make them feel a little better by starting to talk.

            "We're almost there…I hear there's a magic barrier between platforms 9 and 10. What I don't know is how to get through them. I do know muggles aren't able to get through. Do any of you know how?" he said.

            "No, but I'm sure there will be other students arriving at the same time as us. Watch them I suppose. Gosh, I'm scared." Said Hailey. Daniel put his hand on her leg.

            "It's okay, Hails. It'll be fine." He said. She smiled. Sometimes she really did love her brother.

            Finally, at about nine fifty they pulled into the parking lot of King's Cross. Sure enough, there were plenty of kids of all ages, pushing trolleys into the building.

            "Come on, let's go! I don't want to take a chance of missing the train. I know it leaves at exactly eleven. I read it in the Hogwarts book last night." Said Hailey. She grabbed Daniel's arm. They wheeled their suitcases into the building together.

            "Go ahead kids, we'll be inside in a moment." Called Bethany. They waved and continued inside. The twins had never been inside King's Cross before. They looked around and saw all the people running around, trains coming in and out. They wondered where the magic barrier was. They then saw a small family heading towards platform 8. Hailey suddenly remembered the barrier was between 9 and 10, so she once again pulled Daniel by the arm. They followed closely behind the muttering boy and mother.

            Stopping in front of a barrier, they knew it must be the entrance, for it was the only barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They also watched a few kids WALK through it! Daniel was looking around and Hailey had to get his attention to watch the next person go through the barrier. She watched Daniel's eyes get wide when the muttering family walked right through the barrier!

            "W-w-we're supposed to do that?" Daniel murmured.

            "We sure are. That's how we get there. Where are mum and dad? They have to say goodbye to us before we leave!" Hailey said.

            "They'll come! Relax, Hailey. We still have like an hour before the train leaves. Look, there's mum now!" said Dan and pointed in the direction where they had just come from. Bethany was waving to them with one hand, but the other was occupied. She was carrying something, but the twins could not identify what it was. As they came closer, Hailey could see something similar was in their father's hand. She then knew instantly what it was. They were carrying a little slip of paper. Hailey craned her neck to see what it was, but she could not.

            "Mum, what is that?" Daniel asked as their parents reached them.

            "This? It's your going away present, but it's not important right now. What is important is we get you through that barrier and onto the train!" Bethany explained. Daniel and Hailey gave each other a look and shrugged their shoulders. Hailey turned to her father.

            "Daddy, do you know how to get through it?" she asked politely. Allen smiled at his daughter.

            "Through what?" he said. Hailey scowled at him.

            "Ohhh you mean the barrier! Of course I do…Umm. As far as I know, you just walk through. Or run I suppose. Here, your mother and I will go first. Follow us." Allen signaled the three of them to follow him. They walked slowly over to that barrier.

            "All right. Are you kids ready to go from the muggle world to the wizarding world?" said Allen as he stopped at the lonely looking barrier. Hailey and Daniel's mouths curled into smiles, they couldn't help it. It was a very exciting moment. Mr. Cousland turned to Hailey.

            "Did you see anyone going through? Do you know how?" he said.

            "Yeah, we saw one person."

            "Yup."

            "How did he get through?" said Allen curiously.

            "He walked."

            "They RAN."

            "Okay. Your mother and I are going to try this. Don't worry, it won't hurt us. I have a feeling any witch or wizard can get through." Said Allen and he nudged Bethany. Hailey nodded.

            "Yeah, a boy and his mother went through. I'm sure it's no problem for you," she checked her wristwatch, "Hurry up, it's quarter of, we only have fifteen minutes!" Allen held up his hand.

            "Say no more. We're going." The twins' father grabbed their mother's arm. Together, Hailey and Daniel watched their parents walk and disappear through the magic barrier.

            "Don't panic. We can do it, if they can. I mean, we wouldn't be blocked. We COULDN'T be blocked! Oh Daniel, go through with me!" cried Hailey. Daniel shook his head and chuckled.

            "Of course. You're such a scaredy-cat Hailey, when will you learn to do things on your OWN?" Daniel loosely grabbed Hailey's hand. "Close your eyes then!" Hailey did exactly that and felt herself being pulled somewhere. She could feel it going faster and faster and suddenly it all stopped. There was loud murmuring among the air. Her eyes opened at once. Hailey and Daniel were standing in front of a beautiful train of the color scarlet. Steam was rising, and there was of course children and parents running around, trying to get to the train. Hailey couldn't believe her eyes. It was amazingly beautiful.

            "Hailey? HAILEY! EARTH TO HAILEY!" Dan shouted. He was waving his hand in front of her. She snapped back to reality and smacked his hand out of the way.

            "Don't do that!" she said and walked over to her parents, leaving Daniel sucking on his reddened hand, trying to soothe it. Her parents were smiling at her.

            "Are you ready, Hails? Where's Dan?" said Bethany. Hailey pointed to her brother, wheeling his suitcase with one hand. He threw a dirty look at Hailey, who put her nose in the air.

            "Come on son! It's almost time to go, you have to get a good seat on the train!" called Allen. He joined them, and they started their way towards the train.

            Daniel and Hailey left their parents for a minute to find themselves a compartment on the train. The moment they stepped onboard, there were feelings of magic in the air. Hailey was so glad she was finally among other teenage witches and wizards beside themselves. Hailey was looking forward to making new friends, not relying on Daniel all the time. The twins found a comfortable spot and set their luggage in the space above their heads. The twins immediately left to say their final goodbyes to Allen and Bethany. It was ten fifty-five, they had only five minutes before the train departed. Hailey and Daniel stepped off the train together and kissed their parents goodbye. Hailey distinctly saw her mother stifle a tear. Their mother was not known to be a crier.

            "This is our going away present to you." Said Allen, and held out two gift certificate. Hailey seized hers and read it over.

            "Daniel! This is a gift certificate to a shop in Hogsmeade!" Hailey had heard of Hogsmeade before, it was where Hogwarts students went every once in awhile. There were many little shops around Hogsmeade, all of which Hailey had been eager to go to since she heard of it. The gift certificate the twins held in their hands was for buying an animal. The advertisement read "We hold owls, cats, toads and even rats! Come on down!" Hailey was very excited, and she could see Daniel was too.

            "Oh mum, dad! Thank you so much!" Hailey cried. She flung her arms around each of her parents and said her last goodbye. The train's whistle blew, and they knew they had to go. Daniel said goodbye and thank you, then they stepped aboard the train. Hailey could feel it starting to move, very slowly. Together, Daniel and Hailey waved goodbye to their parents, as they got further and further out of sight.

            "We're going. We're actually going!" Hailey squealed, and ran back towards her compartment. Daniel grinned, and followed his sister. Their journey to Hogwarts had begun.

**Chapter 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Evil**

Settling down for the long train ride to Hogwarts, Daniel and Hailey were very excited. They had a train compartment all to themselves, and were just talking. They didn't think anyone would come in and talk to them…they were new and nobody knew them anyway.

            "We have all this space to ourselves, and like twelve hours to get there…what could we do to pass the time?" said Hailey, popping a candy into her mouth. Daniel was chewing a piece of candy that Hailey had just given him. Swallowing, he opened his mouth.

            "We could just talk…explore…read…I think I brought a card game." Daniel said. Hailey shrugged.

            "Okay, I feel like a game of cards. How about it Danny?"

            "Sure, I'll get them out." Daniel took out his playing cards. He dealt them out for a game of Crazy Eights. It was a tradition in the Cousland family to play that game, usually on a rainy day, or a day everyone was home. Hailey and Daniel loved it.

            The twins were towards the end of their 3rd game, with Hailey winning, as usual, when the compartment door opened. Hailey and Daniel turned their heads in complete surprise, their ride had been very quiet so far, except for giggles between Hailey and her brother.

            Three heads peeked in the door, one of a bushy haired girl with rather large teeth, another belonged to a fire-haired boy with a vague expression on his face. The last one both Hailey and Daniel recognized right away. Messy and untidy black hair, glasses and a scar on his forehead, it belonged to the boy known as Harry Potter. Hailey saw Daniel open his mouth slightly in awe.

            "Hi! Sorry to bother you, we didn't think anyone was in here. We'll leave!" the bushy haired girl spoke up. Daniel stood up slightly.

            "No, it's okay. We wouldn't mind sharing it with you guys…at least it's someone." He said quickly.

            "Are you sure? If you two need privacy…we'll leave you alone!" the red-haired boy spoke softly.

            "You're KIDDING me! She's my SISTER!" Daniel said, and Hailey had to muffle a giggle. She thought her brother was unbelievable at times. The three kids smiled slightly. Hailey was thinking they were going to be nice people, especially the girl with the busy hair. '_Maybe she'll be my friend._' Hailey thought.

            "Oh okay. So you really wouldn't mind extra company? Wait! I have never seen either of you before…" the bushy haired girl started. She looked curious. Hailey stood up, she really wanted to seem friendly and make friends. She couldn't be her usual shy self.

            "That's because we are! I'm sorry, my name is Hailey Cousland and this is my brother Daniel. We lived in Scotland for awhile and just moved to Surrey, England not too long ago. We've been accepted into Hogwarts this year, and both of us are looking forward to it!" Not only was Hailey impressed with what she had just done, she turned and saw Daniel practically stoned, just staring at her in amazement. She added a smile to show how confident she was. The girl with the bushy hair grinned and held out her hand.

            "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, both of you! My name's Hermione Granger. My best friends here, are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They're a little shy when it comes to strangers." She enthusiastically shook both Daniel and Hailey's hand. Hailey felt happy.

            "I noticed." Said Daniel, pointing out Harry and Ron's complete silence. Hermione laughed, and sat down.

            "Hailey, isn't it? That's a very pretty name, what language is it?" she said. Hailey sat down next to her, hopefully beginning to bud a new friendship.

            "I believe it's Scottish. My brother's is Scottish, and so is my last name. I guess that's because we've lived in Scotland for almost my whole life!" Hailey laughed.

            "That's amazing, I wish I could visit Scotland, though I really enjoy London and the rest of England." She said. Hailey grinned. She saw Daniel talking a little bit with Harry and Ron. She could tell he was trying to become friends with them. She turned back to Hermione.

            "I heard there's a sorting at Hogwarts! What house are you in?" Hailey asked.

            "I would be in Gryffindor house. Ron and Harry are in it as well! It's a truly great House, I hope you're sorted into it! We could become great friends! I mean, finally! A girl who won't make fun of me!" Hermione said with a great grin on her face. Hailey couldn't help but laugh.

            "I would never make fun of you, I hate making fun of people. Seeing anyone sad makes me really upset. Even ask my brother!" she said. Hermione laughed back.

            "I really like you, Hailey!" she said.

            "I do too." Said Hailey.

            Ron, Harry and Daniel came over to join Hailey and Hermione in conversation. They were getting deep into World Quidditch when the compartment slid open. A boy with silvery blonde hair and cold blue (???) eyes stepped in. Two large and heavy boys accompanied him, both looking fierce. Hailey couldn't help but look at one of them. He wasn't ugly and fat like the other one, but rather muscular and cute. She thought he had potential.

            "Oy Granger's got herself a girlfriend! You finally figured out no guy would go for you, so you chose a girl instead! I always knew you were a lesbian!" the blonde haired boy said. Hailey distinctly heard muffled laughter coming from her brother and his two new friends. Hailey, however, was very upset by what he had just called her new friend. She didn't think ANYONE could be talked to that way. She stood up right away and held her fist.

            "How DARE you speak to Hermione like that! What did she ever do to you?" she shouted. The boy stared at her in either disgust or amazement, Hailey could not tell. She could hear Daniel telling her to stop. Hailey turned around to see Ron and Harry staring at her as if she was a brand new broomstick they had just received for their birthdays. She turned back around and faced the boy who looked absolutely speechless. His face suddenly snapped.

            "Who are YOU? Friends with Granger? What do you think you're doing with that Mudblood?" he called.

            "My NAME is Hailey Cousland, and I'm new to Hogwarts. Don't make fun of Hermione, and if you EVER do I swear you'll have to deal with me again!" she shouted. The boy raised his eyebrows.

            "I'll be surprised to see what House YOU'RE sorted into…" he and his friends left quickly. Hailey sat back down. She looked around and saw Hermione, Ron, Harry and Daniel staring at her.

            "What?" she said.

            "You-just-wow-stood up to Malfoy. That was extremely amazing." Hermione said, breathlessly.

            "Malfoy? Is that his first name?" Hailey asked curiously. She heard Harry speak up for the first time.

            "DRACO Malfoy…he's my arch-enemy, always making fun of me and my friends. I swear, he's the most horrible thing put on the earth. Not only do I have bad encounters with him, but with his father as well. Lucius Malfoy, how I really hate to say that name. He gives a huge curse to the wizarding world. Just a few years ago, he called Hermione a Mudblood, and ever since then we've absolutely HATED him. I mean HATED. I hope you and your brother are sorted into Gryffindor, maybe you can protect us from him!" he explained. Hermione nodded in agreement.

            "I couldn't of put it better myself. Such a disgrace!" she said, and started muttering to herself. Hailey turned to Harry and opened her mouth to speak.

            "I can't help it, but who were the two boys with Draco? They looked…well…fearsome. Are they always with him?" she asked.

            "Oh please, they're even worse than him! Well that's not exactly true, but they're not any better! Crabbe and Goyle…I'm not even sure of their first names! Always around Malfoy, as if to harm anyone who crosses his path." Said Harry.

            "Even a girl?! I'd like to see what they'd do to me. Which one was the more muscular one. You know, the one…well bigger. Taller!" said Hailey.

            "You would be talking about Goyle, I suppose. Crabbe is just FAT." Said Hermione.

            "I see. He doesn't look half bad!" Hailey said before bursting out in giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes, she could not believe what her new friend had just said.

            The train ride passed very fast, the twins were becoming more and more comfortable with their new friends. Hermione and Hailey talked a lot, and when Hermione told her about what everyone thought of her at school she couldn't believe it. Hailey loved Hermione, she was friendly and very smart! Hermione reminded everyone to change into their school robes about an hour before they pulled into the Hogsmeade station. When they arrived, Hailey and Daniel noticed this giant greeting students as they piled off the train. Harry saw the look on Hailey's face when they were getting off, because he put his hand on her shoulder.

            "That's Hagrid, he's the Keeper of Keys here. A very good friend of ours! You'll really like him!" he said. Hailey forced a smile, she had to learn to live with things here. As she and Daniel stepped off the train he heard Hagrid's heavy voice calling,

            "First years this way! First years and foreign exchange students!" Hagrid was a large man with a beard and black eyes. He really did look friendly when he held the lamp up to show his face. Harry, Hermione and Ron led Daniel and Hailey over to him where he greeted them.

            "Hi Harry! Hermione, Ron! How're you doing?" he said.

            "Hello Hagrid, it's wonderful to see you again! There are two new students this year, we met them on the train. They're really great." Said Hermione.

            "Oh really! Well, what're you waiting for, introduce them!" he said. Hailey and Daniel walked up to the giant called Hagrid and forced a smile.

            "This is Hailey and Daniel Cousland. They're new, just moved to Surrey from Scotland!" said Hermione.

            "Well! It's nice to meet you, both of you! I'm afraid you three better be off with the other group. I should take these two to be sorted!" Hagrid said. With a wave, their three new friends ran off in the other direction.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts, you'll really like it!" Hagrid said, and they started to make their journey to the giant castle. They crossed a giant lake on boats, and the size of the castle surprised and amazed the twins. They couldn't believe they were actually at Hogwarts, here and now. Together, they exited the boats and walked up a staircase to meet a professor wearing a tight bun in her hair and magnificent green robes.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts! First years and foreign exchange students! You will shortly be lead into the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. After your Sorting, you will sit at the table that belongs to your house. I will be right back, wait here quietly." She said, and entered the great doors that were in front of them. Daniel and Hailey stood and whispered to each other and a girl walked over to them.

            "You two look too OLD to be FIRST years!" she said in a snobby voice. Hailey turned around to face her more directly.

            "Maybe we AREN'T first years! I think I can say the same for you! Unless you're taller than you should be…which would look pretty funny." She said. The girl scowled.

            "_I_ am a foreign exchange student from Paris, France. My name's Katelyn Mann." She said. Hailey snorted at the sound of her name.

            "You think my name is FUNNY? What might yours be?" she said.

            "My name is Hailey Cousland, I come from England. This is my brother, Daniel." She said, trying to be friendlier.

            "What NAMES…this will be an interesting year, won't it?" said Katelyn, and raised her eyebrows. She walked away and stood around waiting for the professor to come back.

            "What a WHACKO!" said Hailey, frowning.

            "No doubt about that." Said Daniel, and the door opened.

            "Come on, we're ready for your Sorting." She said, and the group of students eagerly followed the teacher. Looking up, the twins noticed the ceiling looked exactly like the sky.

            "I remember reading about that…it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. Neat isn't it?" muttered Hailey. Daniel just nodded. Around them, were four room length table, all filled with students. As they made their way towards the front of the hall, they noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron waving at them. Hailey just grinned back. There was a table holding teachers, and Hailey noticed right away where the headmaster was. He was the one with the silvery long hair and beard, wearing half-moon spectacles. He was smiling at the new students who had just arrived. Hailey was beaming, she couldn't wait for her experience to begin. The professor in green robes stood in front of a hat that was placed on a stool. Hailey nudged Daniel and they both agreed it was very cool.

            "Now, you will all wait down here while I call your names to be Sorted. We will begin right away with…Kennison, Larry." A very nervous red-haired boy with curly hair and glasses that were worn around his nose walked up. The professor placed the hat above his hat and to Hailey's utmost shock the hat opened its mouth and talked!

"HUFFLEPUFF!" So THIS was how people were sorted! She found this very interesting.

            "Murdoch, Christian!"

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            Many more students were called before they reached that girl who had been so obnoxious to them in the hallway.

            "Mann, Katelyn."

            "GRYFFINDOR!" _'Oh no! Why did she have to be sorted into that house?! Out of FOUR houses!_' Hailey thought to herself. Another few names were called before…

            "Cousland, Hailey." She took a deep breath and walked towards the teacher. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her hat. A little voice popped up. '_Wow…courage galore, and very loyal! Though I see some powers that could be useful. Three houses I could put you in, this is so difficult! But I think I'll go with my first instinct…'_

            "SLYTHERIN!" Hailey's heart sank. She got up as instructed, and walked down towards the Slytherin table. She didn't even pay attention to her brother's sorting, which was into Gryffindor. Hailey sat at an empty space and looked down, she was very depressed. She didn't know how she could live eight months separate from all her friends! A few more people were sorted into Slytherin before the headmaster stood up.

            "Thank you, Professor McGonagall! Before our feast begins, I would like to welcome all first years and foreign exchange students! I want to remind the exchange students that they are in the year according their ages." He said. Hailey realized she would be in 5th year then. She DID know a lot of magic, so she wouldn't necessarily be out of place. That made her feel a little bit better.

            Before the feast began, a few people came over to join Hailey. It wasn't as though they pitied her, but they were rather interested. One of the people that came over was Draco Malfoy…his good-looking friend Goyle joined him!

            "Hello…that little incident on the train…I'm sorry, okay? I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said, and held out his hand. She smiled a little bit and shook his hand. The plates in front of them magically displayed food. Hailey was indeed hungry, and she began eating when two girls came stumbling over.

            "Hiiii Draco!" one of them said. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes Hailey saw him roll his eyes. The other girl, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes, pushed the other girl out of the way.

            "Hello Draco, how was your summer? Did you miss me?" she said.

            "You butthead, why would he miss YOU? He loved me last year, remember that rumor of our affair?" the brown eyed girl said.

            "That proved false, everyone knows that."

            "It did?"

            "Yeah…Like I believed it! If I did I would've gone and raped him!"

            "You know I wouldn't go that far!"

            "He's MINE this year, that's all I have to say."

            "I will never give up!" the brown eyed girl said, and stormed away. Grinning, the blondie ran after her. Hailey was laughing at this point. Draco noticed, and he chuckled too.

            "These two have had the biggest crush on me forever. They are the least shy people I know, and as you can see they'll let anyone know how much they like me. Last year, the one with blonde hair went up to me and asked if I'd make out with her. I mean, come on! I don't know what I will do with them this year. Maybe I'll get a girlfriend that ISN'T either of them." He said. Hailey smiled.

            "Sounds good. So tell me, what's Slytherin like?" she said. Draco didn't seem so bad after all…she really wanted to get to know the people in her House before she judged them. Maybe Draco would help her out.

            "Oh it's the place to be! The teacher in charge of our House is Severus Snape, he's awesome! Always spoils us in our classes, it's fabulous. We share Potions class with the Gryffindors, his least favorite House. It's excellent, just wait until you meet him. I have a feeling he'll like you." Said Draco.

            "That's great! I'm really excited, and can you possibly help me make some new friends? Are the people in Slytherin easy to get along with? What about your friends?" said Hailey quickly. Draco chuckled.

            "MY friends? Crabbe and Goyle are as easy to get along with as a cow and a cat! They're lazy as hell, but they're my friends and that's all that counts. Otherwise, I think the girls are nice. They'll warm up to you. I think I can help you out though. How about you try to be friends with those wild ones?" he said. Hailey gulped.

            "I don't know if I could handle it." Her new friend laughed.

            Not too much later the feast ended and prefects were leading students up to their dormitories. Hailey walked with Draco, and he was talking to her. Hailey was beginning to think he had a crush on her, but she really wasn't too sure about him yet.

            Once inside the common room, which appeared to Hailey as very nice, Draco invited Hailey to sit with him on one of the couches. Of course Crabbe and Goyle sat down close to them. She saw the blondie and the brunette girls giggle and point at Draco and run off. Hailey thought of them as very stupid. They were best friends it seemed, and they were fighting over the same guy. She turned her attention back to Draco. A little while later, a girl with brown hair joined them on the couch.  
            "Hello Pansy! Hailey, this is Pansy Parkinson, she's a 5th year here at Hogwarts. Pansy, this is Hailey Cousland, she's a new girl here this year. From Scotland I believe." He said. Pansy grinned at her.

            "Welcome to Slytherin…Want to be friends? If you're my friend, this year will rock your world." She said. Hailey grinned back.

            "Of course!" she said. The common room door opened and a black, greasy haired man with black robes stepped in.

            "Welcome back, Slytherins! Welcome 1st years, and foreign exchange students! I may now suggest everyone go to bed, tomorrow classes begin. You will receive your schedules at breakfast. Good night." He said, and stepped out again. Hailey guessed that was Professor Snape, the one Draco had talked about before.

            Pansy and Hailey said good night to the boys, and headed upstairs to bed. Hailey was happy to have made friends in her new house. The best thing was, she wasn't even that homesick yet! She believed the year would indeed be a great one.

            __


	2. The Good, the Bad and the Evil

**Chapter 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Evil**

Settling down for the long train ride to Hogwarts, Daniel and Hailey were very excited. They had a train compartment all to themselves, and were just talking. They didn't think anyone would come in and talk to them…they were new and nobody knew them anyway.

            "We have all this space to ourselves, and like twelve hours to get there…what could we do to pass the time?" said Hailey, popping a candy into her mouth. Daniel was chewing a piece of candy that Hailey had just given him. Swallowing, he opened his mouth.

            "We could just talk…explore…read…I think I brought a card game." Daniel said. Hailey shrugged.

            "Okay, I feel like a game of cards. How about it Danny?"

            "Sure, I'll get them out." Daniel took out his playing cards. He dealt them out for a game of Crazy Eights. It was a tradition in the Cousland family to play that game, usually on a rainy day, or a day everyone was home. Hailey and Daniel loved it.

            The twins were towards the end of their 3rd game, with Hailey winning, as usual, when the compartment door opened. Hailey and Daniel turned their heads in complete surprise, their ride had been very quiet so far, except for giggles between Hailey and her brother.

            Three heads peeked in the door, one of a bushy haired girl with rather large teeth, another belonged to a fire-haired boy with a vague expression on his face. The last one both Hailey and Daniel recognized right away. Messy and untidy black hair, glasses and a scar on his forehead, it belonged to the boy known as Harry Potter. Hailey saw Daniel open his mouth slightly in awe.

            "Hi! Sorry to bother you, we didn't think anyone was in here. We'll leave!" the bushy haired girl spoke up. Daniel stood up slightly.

            "No, it's okay. We wouldn't mind sharing it with you guys…at least it's someone." He said quickly.

            "Are you sure? If you two need privacy…we'll leave you alone!" the red-haired boy spoke softly.

            "You're KIDDING me! She's my SISTER!" Daniel said, and Hailey had to muffle a giggle. She thought her brother was unbelievable at times. The three kids smiled slightly. Hailey was thinking they were going to be nice people, especially the girl with the busy hair. '_Maybe she'll be my friend._' Hailey thought.

            "Oh okay. So you really wouldn't mind extra company? Wait! I have never seen either of you before…" the bushy haired girl started. She looked curious. Hailey stood up, she really wanted to seem friendly and make friends. She couldn't be her usual shy self.

            "That's because we are! I'm sorry, my name is Hailey Cousland and this is my brother Daniel. We lived in Scotland for awhile and just moved to Surrey, England not too long ago. We've been accepted into Hogwarts this year, and both of us are looking forward to it!" Not only was Hailey impressed with what she had just done, she turned and saw Daniel practically stoned, just staring at her in amazement. She added a smile to show how confident she was. The girl with the bushy hair grinned and held out her hand.

            "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, both of you! My name's Hermione Granger. My best friends here, are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They're a little shy when it comes to strangers." She enthusiastically shook both Daniel and Hailey's hand. Hailey felt happy.

            "I noticed." Said Daniel, pointing out Harry and Ron's complete silence. Hermione laughed, and sat down.

            "Hailey, isn't it? That's a very pretty name, what language is it?" she said. Hailey sat down next to her, hopefully beginning to bud a new friendship.

            "I believe it's Scottish. My brother's is Scottish, and so is my last name. I guess that's because we've lived in Scotland for almost my whole life!" Hailey laughed.

            "That's amazing, I wish I could visit Scotland, though I really enjoy London and the rest of England." She said. Hailey grinned. She saw Daniel talking a little bit with Harry and Ron. She could tell he was trying to become friends with them. She turned back to Hermione.

            "I heard there's a sorting at Hogwarts! What house are you in?" Hailey asked.

            "I would be in Gryffindor house. Ron and Harry are in it as well! It's a truly great House, I hope you're sorted into it! We could become great friends! I mean, finally! A girl who won't make fun of me!" Hermione said with a great grin on her face. Hailey couldn't help but laugh.

            "I would never make fun of you, I hate making fun of people. Seeing anyone sad makes me really upset. Even ask my brother!" she said. Hermione laughed back.

            "I really like you, Hailey!" she said.

            "I do too." Said Hailey.

            Ron, Harry and Daniel came over to join Hailey and Hermione in conversation. They were getting deep into World Quidditch when the compartment slid open. A boy with silvery blonde hair and cold blue (???) eyes stepped in. Two large and heavy boys accompanied him, both looking fierce. Hailey couldn't help but look at one of them. He wasn't ugly and fat like the other one, but rather muscular and cute. She thought he had potential.

            "Oy Granger's got herself a girlfriend! You finally figured out no guy would go for you, so you chose a girl instead! I always knew you were a lesbian!" the blonde haired boy said. Hailey distinctly heard muffled laughter coming from her brother and his two new friends. Hailey, however, was very upset by what he had just called her new friend. She didn't think ANYONE could be talked to that way. She stood up right away and held her fist.

            "How DARE you speak to Hermione like that! What did she ever do to you?" she shouted. The boy stared at her in either disgust or amazement, Hailey could not tell. She could hear Daniel telling her to stop. Hailey turned around to see Ron and Harry staring at her as if she was a brand new broomstick they had just received for their birthdays. She turned back around and faced the boy who looked absolutely speechless. His face suddenly snapped.

            "Who are YOU? Friends with Granger? What do you think you're doing with that Mudblood?" he called.

            "My NAME is Hailey Cousland, and I'm new to Hogwarts. Don't make fun of Hermione, and if you EVER do I swear you'll have to deal with me again!" she shouted. The boy raised his eyebrows.

            "I'll be surprised to see what House YOU'RE sorted into…" he and his friends left quickly. Hailey sat back down. She looked around and saw Hermione, Ron, Harry and Daniel staring at her.

            "What?" she said.

            "You-just-wow-stood up to Malfoy. That was extremely amazing." Hermione said, breathlessly.

            "Malfoy? Is that his first name?" Hailey asked curiously. She heard Harry speak up for the first time.

            "DRACO Malfoy…he's my arch-enemy, always making fun of me and my friends. I swear, he's the most horrible thing put on the earth. Not only do I have bad encounters with him, but with his father as well. Lucius Malfoy, how I really hate to say that name. He gives a huge curse to the wizarding world. Just a few years ago, he called Hermione a Mudblood, and ever since then we've absolutely HATED him. I mean HATED. I hope you and your brother are sorted into Gryffindor, maybe you can protect us from him!" he explained. Hermione nodded in agreement.

            "I couldn't of put it better myself. Such a disgrace!" she said, and started muttering to herself. Hailey turned to Harry and opened her mouth to speak.

            "I can't help it, but who were the two boys with Draco? They looked…well…fearsome. Are they always with him?" she asked.

            "Oh please, they're even worse than him! Well that's not exactly true, but they're not any better! Crabbe and Goyle…I'm not even sure of their first names! Always around Malfoy, as if to harm anyone who crosses his path." Said Harry.

            "Even a girl?! I'd like to see what they'd do to me. Which one was the more muscular one. You know, the one…well bigger. Taller!" said Hailey.

            "You would be talking about Goyle, I suppose. Crabbe is just FAT." Said Hermione.

            "I see. He doesn't look half bad!" Hailey said before bursting out in giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes, she could not believe what her new friend had just said.

            The train ride passed very fast, the twins were becoming more and more comfortable with their new friends. Hermione and Hailey talked a lot, and when Hermione told her about what everyone thought of her at school she couldn't believe it. Hailey loved Hermione, she was friendly and very smart! Hermione reminded everyone to change into their school robes about an hour before they pulled into the Hogsmeade station. When they arrived, Hailey and Daniel noticed this giant greeting students as they piled off the train. Harry saw the look on Hailey's face when they were getting off, because he put his hand on her shoulder.

            "That's Hagrid, he's the Keeper of Keys here. A very good friend of ours! You'll really like him!" he said. Hailey forced a smile, she had to learn to live with things here. As she and Daniel stepped off the train he heard Hagrid's heavy voice calling,

            "First years this way! First years and foreign exchange students!" Hagrid was a large man with a beard and black eyes. He really did look friendly when he held the lamp up to show his face. Harry, Hermione and Ron led Daniel and Hailey over to him where he greeted them.

            "Hi Harry! Hermione, Ron! How're you doing?" he said.

            "Hello Hagrid, it's wonderful to see you again! There are two new students this year, we met them on the train. They're really great." Said Hermione.

            "Oh really! Well, what're you waiting for, introduce them!" he said. Hailey and Daniel walked up to the giant called Hagrid and forced a smile.

            "This is Hailey and Daniel Cousland. They're new, just moved to Surrey from Scotland!" said Hermione.

            "Well! It's nice to meet you, both of you! I'm afraid you three better be off with the other group. I should take these two to be sorted!" Hagrid said. With a wave, their three new friends ran off in the other direction.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts, you'll really like it!" Hagrid said, and they started to make their journey to the giant castle. They crossed a giant lake on boats, and the size of the castle surprised and amazed the twins. They couldn't believe they were actually at Hogwarts, here and now. Together, they exited the boats and walked up a staircase to meet a professor wearing a tight bun in her hair and magnificent green robes.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts! First years and foreign exchange students! You will shortly be lead into the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. After your Sorting, you will sit at the table that belongs to your house. I will be right back, wait here quietly." She said, and entered the great doors that were in front of them. Daniel and Hailey stood and whispered to each other and a girl walked over to them.

            "You two look too OLD to be FIRST years!" she said in a snobby voice. Hailey turned around to face her more directly.

            "Maybe we AREN'T first years! I think I can say the same for you! Unless you're taller than you should be…which would look pretty funny." She said. The girl scowled.

            "_I_ am a foreign exchange student from Paris, France. My name's Katelyn Mann." She said. Hailey snorted at the sound of her name.

            "You think my name is FUNNY? What might yours be?" she said.

            "My name is Hailey Cousland, I come from England. This is my brother, Daniel." She said, trying to be friendlier.

            "What NAMES…this will be an interesting year, won't it?" said Katelyn, and raised her eyebrows. She walked away and stood around waiting for the professor to come back.

            "What a WHACKO!" said Hailey, frowning.

            "No doubt about that." Said Daniel, and the door opened.

            "Come on, we're ready for your Sorting." She said, and the group of students eagerly followed the teacher. Looking up, the twins noticed the ceiling looked exactly like the sky.

            "I remember reading about that…it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. Neat isn't it?" muttered Hailey. Daniel just nodded. Around them, were four room length table, all filled with students. As they made their way towards the front of the hall, they noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron waving at them. Hailey just grinned back. There was a table holding teachers, and Hailey noticed right away where the headmaster was. He was the one with the silvery long hair and beard, wearing half-moon spectacles. He was smiling at the new students who had just arrived. Hailey was beaming, she couldn't wait for her experience to begin. The professor in green robes stood in front of a hat that was placed on a stool. Hailey nudged Daniel and they both agreed it was very cool.

            "Now, you will all wait down here while I call your names to be Sorted. We will begin right away with…Kennison, Larry." A very nervous red-haired boy with curly hair and glasses that were worn around his nose walked up. The professor placed the hat above his hat and to Hailey's utmost shock the hat opened its mouth and talked!

"HUFFLEPUFF!" So THIS was how people were sorted! She found this very interesting.

            "Murdoch, Christian!"

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            Many more students were called before they reached that girl who had been so obnoxious to them in the hallway.

            "Mann, Katelyn."

            "GRYFFINDOR!" _'Oh no! Why did she have to be sorted into that house?! Out of FOUR houses!_' Hailey thought to herself. Another few names were called before…

            "Cousland, Hailey." She took a deep breath and walked towards the teacher. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her hat. A little voice popped up. '_Wow…courage galore, and very loyal! Though I see some powers that could be useful. Three houses I could put you in, this is so difficult! But I think I'll go with my first instinct…'_

            "SLYTHERIN!" Hailey's heart sank. She got up as instructed, and walked down towards the Slytherin table. She didn't even pay attention to her brother's sorting, which was into Gryffindor. Hailey sat at an empty space and looked down, she was very depressed. She didn't know how she could live eight months separate from all her friends! A few more people were sorted into Slytherin before the headmaster stood up.

            "Thank you, Professor McGonagall! Before our feast begins, I would like to welcome all first years and foreign exchange students! I want to remind the exchange students that they are in the year according their ages." He said. Hailey realized she would be in 5th year then. She DID know a lot of magic, so she wouldn't necessarily be out of place. That made her feel a little bit better.

            Before the feast began, a few people came over to join Hailey. It wasn't as though they pitied her, but they were rather interested. One of the people that came over was Draco Malfoy…his good-looking friend Goyle joined him!

            "Hello…that little incident on the train…I'm sorry, okay? I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said, and held out his hand. She smiled a little bit and shook his hand. The plates in front of them magically displayed food. Hailey was indeed hungry, and she began eating when two girls came stumbling over.

            "Hiiii Draco!" one of them said. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes Hailey saw him roll his eyes. The other girl, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes, pushed the other girl out of the way.

            "Hello Draco, how was your summer? Did you miss me?" she said.

            "You butthead, why would he miss YOU? He loved me last year, remember that rumor of our affair?" the brown eyed girl said.

            "That proved false, everyone knows that."

            "It did?"

            "Yeah…Like I believed it! If I did I would've gone and raped him!"

            "You know I wouldn't go that far!"

            "He's MINE this year, that's all I have to say."

            "I will never give up!" the brown eyed girl said, and stormed away. Grinning, the blondie ran after her. Hailey was laughing at this point. Draco noticed, and he chuckled too.

            "These two have had the biggest crush on me forever. They are the least shy people I know, and as you can see they'll let anyone know how much they like me. Last year, the one with blonde hair went up to me and asked if I'd make out with her. I mean, come on! I don't know what I will do with them this year. Maybe I'll get a girlfriend that ISN'T either of them." He said. Hailey smiled.

            "Sounds good. So tell me, what's Slytherin like?" she said. Draco didn't seem so bad after all…she really wanted to get to know the people in her House before she judged them. Maybe Draco would help her out.

            "Oh it's the place to be! The teacher in charge of our House is Severus Snape, he's awesome! Always spoils us in our classes, it's fabulous. We share Potions class with the Gryffindors, his least favorite House. It's excellent, just wait until you meet him. I have a feeling he'll like you." Said Draco.

            "That's great! I'm really excited, and can you possibly help me make some new friends? Are the people in Slytherin easy to get along with? What about your friends?" said Hailey quickly. Draco chuckled.

            "MY friends? Crabbe and Goyle are as easy to get along with as a cow and a cat! They're lazy as hell, but they're my friends and that's all that counts. Otherwise, I think the girls are nice. They'll warm up to you. I think I can help you out though. How about you try to be friends with those wild ones?" he said. Hailey gulped.

            "I don't know if I could handle it." Her new friend laughed.

            Not too much later the feast ended and prefects were leading students up to their dormitories. Hailey walked with Draco, and he was talking to her. Hailey was beginning to think he had a crush on her, but she really wasn't too sure about him yet.

            Once inside the common room, which appeared to Hailey as very nice, Draco invited Hailey to sit with him on one of the couches. Of course Crabbe and Goyle sat down close to them. She saw the blondie and the brunette girls giggle and point at Draco and run off. Hailey thought of them as very stupid. They were best friends it seemed, and they were fighting over the same guy. She turned her attention back to Draco. A little while later, a girl with brown hair joined them on the couch.  
            "Hello Pansy! Hailey, this is Pansy Parkinson, she's a 5th year here at Hogwarts. Pansy, this is Hailey Cousland, she's a new girl here this year. From Scotland I believe." He said. Pansy grinned at her.

            "Welcome to Slytherin…Want to be friends? If you're my friend, this year will rock your world." She said. Hailey grinned back.

            "Of course!" she said. The common room door opened and a black, greasy haired man with black robes stepped in.

            "Welcome back, Slytherins! Welcome 1st years, and foreign exchange students! I may now suggest everyone go to bed, tomorrow classes begin. You will receive your schedules at breakfast. Good night." He said, and stepped out again. Hailey guessed that was Professor Snape, the one Draco had talked about before.

            Pansy and Hailey said good night to the boys, and headed upstairs to bed. Hailey was happy to have made friends in her new house. The best thing was, she wasn't even that homesick yet! She believed the year would indeed be a great one.


	3. Draco Obsessions

Chapter 3: Draco Obsessions 

            Hailey was beginning to get used to her surroundings. She and Pansy Parkinson had talked the night before while they were supposed to be asleep, and found they had a lot in common. A lot of the conversation was about Draco. Throughout this little talk, giggles came from dark and lumpy beds. No doubt, it was the two girls who were overly-obsessed with Draco. Hailey opened her mouth to ask the question that had been bothering her since she first met them.

            "Why do they like Draco so much?" There seemed to be a rumble as two shadows sat up like a bullet. Hailey could've sworn she saw a gleam of hatred through one of their eyes.

            "Don't even think about it, new girl." One shouted.

            "Shut up, you'll wake everyone up." The other whispered.

            "That means…Draco will wake up."

            "Kelsey! No matter how much we want him to wake up, it'll get us in major trouble. We don't want SNAPE in the girl's dormitory in the middle of the night, now do we? I certainly wouldn't." said the other. Hailey shrugged to herself. Their argument continued.

            "What can Snape do to us on our first night? Give us a spanking?" one of the girl's snorted.

            "Bet you'd like that!" said Pansy. It was clear to Hailey that Pansy did not like these two girls.

            "Shut up! I'm going to bed! I don't feel like getting in trouble!" said the other one. Without a word, both of them fell back into their beds. Pansy snuck off of her own bed onto Hailey's. The look on her face caused Pansy to smile.

            "Those girls couldn't be more annoying, could they?" Hailey shook her head and smiled slightly.

            "Audrey Ward and Kelsey Moran. I don't know anyone who loves Draco more than those two squirrels." Said Pansy.

            "Doesn't seem like it…Pansy do you think we should get some sleep? I'm excited to get our schedules." Hailey said. Her new friend climbed out of Hailey's bed and went back to her own.

            "Great idea, so am I. I'll give you some pointers tomorrow. Good night! It was nice to meet you, Hailey." She said. Hailey giggled.

            "Same to you. Good night!" The two girls drifted off into a world of their own.

            The next morning Hailey woke up with butterflies in her stomach. Pansy was just waking up when she was. She looked at her and smiled. The two girls changed into their school robes along with the rest of the Slytherin 5th years. Except for those Kelsey and Audrey girls. They had already gotten up, dressed and down to breakfast. Hailey thought it was to save a seat for Draco. She rolled her eyes.

            As soon as they were dressed, Pansy and Hailey walked out to the Great Hall together. Pansy was already talking to her about Slytherin Etiquette.

            "Slytherin is arch-enemies with Gryffindor House. That is the first thing you should know. It's a very bad thing to be caught having a conversation with a Gryffindor. NEVER talk to Harry Potter. Potter and Draco are arch-enemies. It's almost a crime to be friendly with him. Him and his dumb friends Weasel and Granger." She explained. Deep down, this hurt Hailey. She had known these three for a few hours and had become friendly, and suddenly she couldn't be near them. She wanted to talk to her brother so badly, for she missed him so. Hailey just looked at Pansy and smiled.

            "That's fine. I understand." She said.

            "I'm so glad I met you, you're the perfect friend! I really think Draco likes you." She said. Hailey grinned, and they looked up to see the doors open to the Great Hall. Looking towards the far left, they could see Draco's pale hair which directed them to their seats. He had saved the two girls seats on either side of him. Hailey could see his good friends Crabbe and Goyle across from him. She grinned brightly. As stupid as the two boys were, they laughed at her. Figured she was grinning at the wall. Hailey took her seat next to Draco, and couldn't help but turn around and look at the Gryffindor table. She was surprised to see her brother so happy. A huge pang of loneliness jabbed her in the side. Draco must've noticed because he looked right at her.

            "Hailey, are you all right?" he asked, a note of sympathy in his voice.

            "Yes, I'm fine." She retorted, looking down at her Belgian waffles. Tears brimmed her eyes so suddenly, but she wiped them away. Daniel had become so friendly with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and he looked like he was having the time of his life. Hailey was indeed happy, but she longed to be with her Gryffindor pals. She forced a smile onto her face and looked up. Taking a bite out of her toast, Hailey noticed schedules being passed down. She grasped hers and looked it over.

            "Potions first! Excellent, and with the Gryffindors! Can't wait to see what Snape has in store for them this year." Malfoy exclaimed. Hailey grinned, she would see her brother again! But then it hit her like a brick, Pansy's words echoed in her mind. 'It's a very bad thing to be caught having a conversation with a Gryffindor.' Her heart sank.

            Hailey found herself running down the stairs towards the dungeons for Potions a little while later following Pansy. She grabbed her arm.

            "Hurry up, Snape will kill us if we're late. Even if we are in Slytherin. Be my cauldron partner, okay?" she said. Hailey couldn't help but giggle and nod. She was finding this Snape character interesting. Together they burst into the dark and gloomy room. The professor hadn't yet arrived. Pansy and Hailey took a seat towards the front, eager to learn. Pansy had told Hailey to get on Snape's good side right away. She already was.

            Hailey had completely forgotten that they shared the class with the Gryffindors. She and Pansy were too enwrapped in conversation and nobody had said hello to her. Not even her own brother! Everything fell silent as faint footsteps were heard outside the door. As if on cue, the door banged open.

            "Well, well, well it's my 5th year class! To start off class, I want to remind you all of my expectations, which are even higher this year. Any messing around and you'll go straight to Dumbledore, you hear me?" he said in his low voice. He was looking directly at someone, Hailey could tell, but was too nervous to look. As if Snape saw Hailey scratch her chin, his cold, black eyes turned directly to her. It frightened her extremely.

            "Ahh…fresh faces this year! Of course, one would be from Slytherin. I bet ALL of you, that this one, will be the student who meets my standards. She's eager to learn…I can see it in her eyes." The man in the deep black robes, appeared in front of Hailey, getting too close and making her slightly uncomfortable. Hailey forced herself to smile. He gave a smirk and stood up straight again.

            "Unlike her twin," he began in a much louder tone, "who has been sorted as a Gryffindor! More trouble, as I see he has become friendly with Potter and his little buddies." Pansy gave a snort. Snape seemed to not even hear it. He had turned around to do something on his desk. Draco took this as his cue to stand up and walk over to Harry. Hailey and Pansy turned around to watch, but as soon as she saw it, Hailey's face dropped. Daniel was sitting next to that evil Katelyn Mann and…they weren't holding hands were they? She couldn't bare to turn around again. Pansy nudged her to turn around. She could hear Draco making fun of Harry. But Hailey was in her own world. She forced herself to turn around and her nightmare was true. It seemed like all she saw, her brother's hand on top of that evil Katelyn. Hailey's eyes accidentally met Daniel's, and her brother gave a small wave. She shot him a 'how could you' look and turned around. Immediately from there, Hailey knew it was war. She would never forgive her brother for committing such a crime. She didn't even care if Daniel was worried about her or not.

            Throughout the Potions lesson, Hailey was feeling nauseous. Not even Pansy could cheer her up. Halfway through, she was so upset that she had to leave the class. Luckily, Snape didn't have anything against her yet so he didn't question her too much. Hailey could tell he felt something was suspicious, for she had hid her face. But he let her go. She walked out of the room quietly, but when the door slammed behind her, tore down the corridor and towards the girl's bathroom. Locking herself in a stall, she bawled her eyes out. How could her brother betray her? When she missed him so much…when she longed to see him. The only chance they get, he's with a girl who had been so mean to her in the past. What had he seen in her? Hailey didn't know how long she'd been there. (A/N: I know it doesn't seem like such a big thing to cry about, but the twins were closer than you can imagine. It was a bigger deal) People had come and gone, but she made sure nobody knew she had been crying. It was until someone came in calling her name. It was a familiar voice, though not any of her friends' voices.

            "Hailey…are you in here?" it called. She stifled back tears.

            "Yeah, I'm here. Do you need anything? Do I need to come back to Potions?" she answered.

            "Potions has been over forever…come out and talk to me!" the voice said again. Hailey laid her hand on the lock, and paused before opening the door. She was face to face with Audrey Ward, one of the Draco-lovers. Audrey smiled. Hailey gave a small smile back.

            "I'm afraid you've got the wrong impression of me and my friend Kelsey. We haven't properly met either. I'm Audrey." She stuck out her hand. Hailey shook it.

            "Hi Audrey, I don't think you've gotten the right impression of me either. I'm sorry if I've been mean to you and Kelsey earlier." She said swiftly.

            "No harm done! Now tell me, what's wrong?" she said.

            "Well…" Hailey explained everything, from when she met the Katelyn girl, to how upset she was when she saw them holding hands. She told her how close she and her brother were, and how she missed him. Audrey seemed like a good listener. Maybe Hailey had misjudged (A/N: I can't find another word for that, hehe) her.

            "It's okay Hailey…I understand completely." Said Audrey. Hailey had to grin, for she felt a little better. Suddenly, the door swung open.

            "Aud-rey! Where have you BEEN?" a shadow stormed in. Hailey immediately knew it was Kelsey, who else talked like that? Audrey waved to her friend.

            "Hi Kelsey, I've been talking to Hailey. The new girl!" she spoke as if it were a miracle. Kelsey's mouth opened wide.

            "Is she our friend now? Can you connect me to Draco?!" Kelsey shrieked. She got down on all fours and began to worship Hailey. She laughed. Audrey nudged Kelsey a little bit with her foot.

            "Get up you animal. This isn't a time to worry about Draco, though she would connect me with him first. I helped her!" Audrey argued. Kelsey stood with her hands on her hips.

            "Bah, but I'm prettier."

            "In a million years! I'm sure he'd like me better, I'm taller too!"

            "I don't think so MISSY!"

            "I'll leave you two to argue, thanks Audrey." Hailey said, and with a wave she was off. The girls didn't even notice her leave. As she exited the bathroom, she shook her head. 'Nuts!' she said to herself, and went towards the Slytherin dormitory.

            It was empty, and checking her wristwatch, it was to realize they were all at lunch. Hailey wanted to go and reassure her friends she was okay, so she sped-walked to the Great Hall. Sure enough, her Slytherin friends were talking and their faces lightened up at the sight of her smiling face. She saw Daniel looking at her out of the corner of her eye, so she shot him a look. She ran over to her ecstatic friends.

            "Hailey! Are you okay?!" shrieked Pansy. She embraced her best friend in a hug. Hailey was glad she had become friendly with Pansy so quickly, because she loved her! Hailey gladly hugged her back. She sat down in her seat to find a smiling Draco.

            "Glad you're better. Wasn't easy to give every teacher an excuse to why you weren't in class." He said. She laughed.

            "How many classes did I miss?!" she said, with a slight tone of nervousness in her voice.

            "Er, the rest of Potions, History of Magic and Herbology. Nothing big." Said Draco. Hailey was surprised.

            "I was gone that long! Wow…Snape's not angry with me is he?" her mind went to being tortured in a dungeon. She couldn't imagine what would happen to her. Especially with a teacher that was so harsh to students!

            "Are you kidding me? He seemed a little…can we say…worried? It was strange. Just after you left he became a little more preoccupied. Don't worry about the work, either. We'll catch you up. Free tonight?" said Pansy. She grinned. Draco and Pansy were her new best friends.

            The next few weeks, Draco, Pansy and Hailey were the inseparable trio. During Potions, they insisted that they worked as a threesome instead of partners. Snape had even told them that they reminded him of the Potter, Granger and Weasley trio. Hailey was becoming pretty friendly with Audrey and Kelsey, though was still a bit afraid of Kelsey. She had not yet shown herself as calm. Hailey knew she could go to Audrey for advice if she needed it. For once, Hailey felt comfortable in Slytherin. She wasn't missing her brother anymore, and was still more than mad at him. Instead of throwing him looks, she just ignored him. She was too busy having a good time in Potions to notice evil Katelyn and Daniel sneaking little pecks when Snape wasn't looking. The new trio couldn't believe it when Halloween approached. It was an exciting time for them…not only for another feast, but Quidditch trials were coming up! Hailey and Pansy were both trying out for the Slytherin team, and Draco was already the Seeker. Absolutely nothing could spoil the good mood.


	4. Friends

Chapter 4: Friends 

Halloween was right around the corner, and this excited everyone in Slytherin. It was their chance to pull tricks on the Gryffindor House! That wasn't what the trio was excited about though. It was time for Quidditch trials! Quidditch had never appealed to Pansy, nor Hailey. This year they wanted to try something new…wanted to have some fun as three best friends. Draco was so thrilled that they were trying out, that he convinced his father to send two brooms for his friends. Two Firebolts! Draco even said he'd keep his Nimbus 2001, and just let the girls have it. They thanked Draco, and Hailey even kissed him on the cheek. He flushed red, which clashed madly with his silvery blonde hair.

            Draco took Pansy and Hailey outside to the Quidditch Pitch with permission from Snape, and began to train them. He taught them a lot of things…starting off with the rules! It was impossible to be able to catch a conversation with the three, they were either eating, sleeping, in class, or out on the Pitch practicing! Draco was getting good confidence that they would definitely make the team. Why wouldn't they? They were getting the best training ever…maybe even be a better player than Potter!

            Hailey was becoming a good player, thanks to her best friend. Something was bugging her though. She was having more trouble in class than usual, and didn't seem to be as happy. Everyone else noticed that too. If any member of the trio was seen without a smile on their face, something was up. It definitely wasn't her brother this time, and they hadn't spoken since their sorting! In fact, Hailey intended to not speak to him again, not even when they went home for the summer holidays. Maybe she'd ask her parents if she could stay at Pansy's or Draco's for the summer!

            Hailey was extremely nervous about her Quidditch trials. That's what was bothering her. It only seemed to be bugging her though, Pansy seemed as excited as ever. Just as she dreaded it, the day before the trials came like lightning. She was trembling through everything. Couldn't touch her breakfast, and had a lot of trouble talking too! In Potions, she was shaking so much she knocked her ingredients to her eye-changing potion over and had a mental breakdown. Snape had to calm her down by threatening to take away points from Slytherin. Hailey was so terrified, she cleaned everything up right away and kept silent for the rest of class. Snape found this amusing. 

            The day went by way too fast for Hailey's liking. She didn't even bother to go to dinner, and neither did Pansy. They spent the hour up in the girl's dormitories planning their try outs for the following day. They had a brilliant plan in mind, and Hailey only hoped she wouldn't chicken out. It would mean a lot to her to make the Quidditch team. She didn't know why, she just had to make the team.

            Hailey could not sleep at all. She tried so hard but could not. She looked around to see everyone in bed. Quietly tiptoeing across the room, Hailey went down to the common room and sat on one of the couches facing the fire. She needed to think. There was a noise behind her. A voice startled her.

            "It's not morning yet, Hails." He said softly. She jumped in surprise, and looked to see Draco coming down the steps. She smiled at him.

            "I couldn't sleep." She said softly. He came by and sat next to her.

            "Neither could I. I had a feeling you would be down here too." He said.

            "You did…wow you're a mind reader." She giggled.

            "No. I noticed your behavior the past few days, and it hasn't been the real you. What's wrong?" he asked, his voice with a tint of concern.

            "I'm just nervous about tomorrow! I want to make the team!" she said. Draco put a friendly arm around her. She felt comfortable, and lay her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep immediately, and eventually he did too.

            Hailey woke up feeling much better. Something about the night before had made her feel good. She looked up to find a sleeping Draco. He looked so sweet, she didn't want to disturb him. Careful as ever, she slipped out of his grasp and went up the girl's dormitory. All was silent, which told Hailey everyone was still asleep. It must've been early. Hailey climbed into her bed and thoughts flew through her head about Draco. Feelings like never before came flooding in. She wanted to chase them out, she couldn't be in love with her best friend. No, no that couldn't happen. She definitely could not let down Audrey and Kelsey by starting to date him. That would be wrong in so many ways. She shook the thought off.

            For about an hour or two, she lay in bed thinking about her, Draco and Pansy and how much fun they'd had together. She was loving her year at Hogwarts so far, and was glad it was only Halloween. She knew she'd dread the day it was time to leave. Somehow, she drifted off to sleep again.

            She dreamed of something quite strange…her and Snape were in a room by themselves. Something was about to happen, and for some reason Snape was in love with her, but she not with him. Was he about to rape her? She started calling for help, trying to resist Snape and at the moment it was about to happen, she woke up. She wasn't the only one awake either. People were looking at Hailey with the utmost concern and fright on their faces. Someone was missing.

            "Oh wow, that wasn't a nice dream." She whispered loudly.

            "No it wasn't! You were talking in your sleep too! Knowing how big of a worry wart Kelsey is, she ran off to tell Dumbledore about it! She said it was for safety reasons…she suspects something is really going on!" cried Audrey. Hailey was in shock.

            "No…what was I saying? Oh my goodness…no." Hailey's hand raised to her mouth. Pansy nodded.

            "Exactly. This is bad, very bad. Not necessarily on your part, but more on Snape's. You may…have to sort this out with him yourself. Dumbledore will take this very seriously, mark my words." She said. Her voice sounded panicky. Tears gathered in Hailey's eyes.

            "Snape will kill me, he'll fail me, he'll get me in my sleep! He's head of this house, oh what will I do?!" she cried.

            "Calm down and come down to breakfast with us. We'll talk to Draco, and we'll get this off your mind. We'll talk about Quidditch. Just…avoid Dumbledore and Snape's eyes. Judging on how fast Kelsey moved, both professors will already know." Said Pansy, her voice calming down a bit. Hailey got dressed uneasily and followed Pansy and Audrey down to the Great Hall. She was trembling at every step, and was trying to avoid everyone's eyes. She hoped nobody else knew. It might've been to her imagination, but when they stepped into the Great Hall everything went silent. She walked to her seat at the Slytherin table, her face hidden. Sitting down, she felt comfortable to look up. She could trust her fellow Slytherins.

            Conversation rose about the Quidditch trials, which cheered Hailey up quite a lot. She was able to avoid eye contact with both Dumbledore and Snape, and was even able to eat her breakfast! She felt like she was getting back to her normal self, joking with Draco and Pansy. 

            Time for the try outs came. Hailey and Pansy were especially excited. They dressed into Quidditch appropriate robes, and grabbed their brooms. Chatting like mad, they ran out to the Pitch to meet Draco and his fellow Slytherin team members. He grinned and waved at the girls and they back.

            The captain stepped forward, and it was someone she hadn't seen before. A 7th year, she guessed.

            "Welcome to Quidditch try outs. I am Tom Maroon, 7th year here in Slytherin. Not too many of you know me, perhaps. Anyway, who have we got here?" the tall boy said, stepping forward. He wasn't too unfortunate looking. He started walking down the row of the four who were trying out.

            "Two girls, eh? This is nice, a change. Pansy Parkinson and Haaailey Cousland. Draco has told me a lot about you girls. Skilled players, I here. We'll just wait and see," he went on, "Ah of course! Our own Marcus Flint's little brother, finally trying out for the team. Welcome Theodore!" he said to a small little brunette…looked about 3rd year. He went on to the last person, and Hailey could tell by the look on his face, he wasn't about to be chosen.

            "You must be Sean Bartholomule…" he started, and backed up, "Hold up your brooms! I need to see what you have!" Brooms were held up. Looking down, Hailey could see her and Pansy's Firebolt, Theodore's Nimbus 2001 (probably handed down from his brother) and Sean's…Cleansweep 5? She could see Tom was trying to hold back a laugh.

            "Okay…I'm about to introduce the rest of the team. Our Keeper, is Donnie Fogg. Beater, is Vincent Brown. I'm a Chaser, and Draco Malfoy is our Seeker. That leaves only 3 open spots…4 of you are trying out. Let's see what you can do, up!" roared Tom. Pansy and Hailey kicked off into the air. Hailey suddenly wasn't nervous, she felt like it was just Pansy, Draco and her in the air again, just practicing. This encouraged her to do her best, and she did!

            By the end of try outs when all the sweaty players landed on the ground, Draco came over and whispered to Pansy and Hailey,

            "You guys were amazing up there…I have a good feeling," and walked away. Pansy and Hailey giggled, and faced Tom who was about to make the announcement.

            "You all did a fascinating job up there, and we have come to our decision. Our new beater, will be Theodore. Congratulations." There was clapping, and Theodore gladly shook Tom's hand. Pansy and Hailey grabbed each other's hand in excitement.

            "Our two new chasers were too obvious. I didn't even need to watch them…congratulations Pansy and Hailey!" he said. She and Pansy embraced each other in a hug, and shrieked their lungs out. Tears began to brim Hailey's eyes, this was the best day of her life. Draco came over to give them a hug too, and all of Hailey's troubles were washed away.

            Until dinner that night, that is. Slytherin was having a celebration for Hailey and Pansy's new glory. They were both happy as ever, and Hailey felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to face Dumbledore and…Snape! Her face dropped.

            "Miss Cousland, would you mind coming with us up to my office?" Dumbledore said, politely.

            "Umm…sure Professor." She said, and turned to Pansy. She grabbed her hand. Pansy gave her a squeeze on the hand back. Hailey got up and followed Dumbledore and Snape to his office. Once inside, Dumbledore offered Hailey a seat while she faced him and Snape. She had not once looked at Snape, she could not bear to. She had only greeted Dumbledore's eyes, for she knew they were harmless.

            "A 5th year Slytherin student came to me early this morning, saying you were having threatening dreams? Is this right, Hailey?" he said. She fixed her gaze on Dumbledore's feet.

            "Well I didn't…It wasn't…she couldn't…" Hailey stammered, she couldn't get the right words out.

            "You didn't what, Miss Cousland?" came the soft hiss of Snape's voice. Hailey stood up,

            "Oh professor, I don't know what came over me! I don't know why I had that dream! I don't think it meant anything, honestly! I don't usually have disturbing dreams. Maybe I was just nervous about my class or something! I didn't mean any harm honestly!" Hailey sat back down, tears in her eyes.

            "There, there Hailey. It's okay. As long as there wasn't any purpose, no harm done. Is there, Severus?" Dumbledore said, quietly. He put an arm on her shoulder.

            "No, no. Miss Cousland, I'll also tell you, you're doing fine in class. Nothing to worry about." Was that a smile on his face? Hailey could not tell.

            "If that is all Hailey, you may go. But please do not speak of this, to anyone." Said Dumbledore kindly. Hailey nodded at Dumbledore, then Snape and went back down to the Great Hall. She felt so much better. She didn't think it'd be as easy as that, but couldn't bare to see how Snape will act towards her in the future. She shivered at the idea. But the sight of her friends cheered her up once again.

            The first Quidditch practice came up quickly. Draco, Pansy and Hailey walked out together with their brooms, to meet Fogg, Maroon, Flint and Brown.

            "First game is around the corner, guys. We're playing Gryffindor." Said Maroon, eagerly. A smirk came on Draco's face.

            "We'll beat 'em this year, what with Pansy and Hailey on our team! Also, Flint's own brother? They don't stand a chance!" he said. Maroon chuckled.

            "I'm afraid they don't! Malfoy's been training good as a Seeker, Potter has probably been slacking off." He said. Hailey grinned. Harry was on that team, she couldn't wait to show HIM! She'd give some of her anger to him, for he was friends with Daniel.

            "I'll kill Harry! Any additions to the team, do you know?" spoke up Hailey. Maroon lifted an eyebrow and walked over to Hailey.

            "I like your spirit, Hailey. Yes, there is an addition. Why, your own brother is a Chaser as well." He said. Anger surged through Hailey's body.

            "He's DEAD! I hate him so much, I can beat him to the freaking ground!" Hailey cried. Draco patted her on the back.

            "We encourage you to." He said.

            The practice was long and hard. Hailey needed to train as much as she could to beat her brother at the Quidditch match the following week. She was so angry about her brother all over again, that she almost knocked Fogg out with the Quaffle. She apologized a million times after he straightened himself again.

            After practice, Hailey was so mad she decided to go speak to her brother for the first time. She took Draco and Pansy with her at dinner that night.

            "It'll be short and sweet, don't worry." Said Hailey, with an evil look in her eyes. She walked up to the Gryffindor table, which she loathed to be around.

            "Daniel, look behind you." Said Hermione, and pointed to Hailey. Her brother turned around and was he surprised to be facing his sister.

            "You're going down at the Quidditch match Daniel. There's no way your team can be any better. Since you got on the stupid team." She said in a low murmur.

            "I'll bet you guys suck! You sure do, and your stupid friends are even worse." He said back. Hailey couldn't take it anymore.

            "How DARE you speak of my friends that way." She said, and took a swing at him. Daniel was smart enough to duck, but swung back. It hit Hailey right in the eye.

            "Daniel how could you? You hurt your own sister." Said Hermione. Daniel's grin faded. She went along with Draco and Pansy, who were leading Hailey to the hospital wing. Hailey's eye was numb, everything around her going blank. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, unconscious. Blood started to trickle out.

            "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. She's gone unconscious. Get a teacher, quick." Shrieked Pansy. For the first time, Pansy hadn't given Hermione an uncivilized comment. She listened and ran off to the Staff Table.

            "Oh boy, her brother is so dead. Maybe even kicked off the Quidditch team!" Draco said with a wide grin. Pansy hit her best friend.

            "This isn't a laughing matter, our best friend has just been knocked out because of her brother!" cried Pansy, almost in tears herself. There were footsteps and they turned around to see Dumbledore, Snape and Daniel. Daniel had an ashamed look on his face, and the look of his sister on the ground made his look even more remorseful.

            "Is this what you've done Cousland?" sneered Snape. Daniel couldn't even look. She looked dead to him. Daniel fell to his knees and began to stroke his sister's hair.

            "Oh Hailey, I'm so sorry. What got into me?" hard to believe it, but Daniel broke into tears. He lay his head on her chest. He got up after about 2 minutes, and then followed the teachers as they lead Hailey into the Hospital Wing. She lay there for a few days, bandaged up and ice on her eye, until one morning, she woke up. 

            Trying to sit up, she found herself very weak so she lay back down again. A dizzy feeling rushed over her, and she shut her eyes again. Attempting to open them, she saw nobody around her. Turning around, she saw Draco sitting and smiling at her.

            "Is this heaven?" she said.

            "No, I'm afraid it's the Hospital Wing. But I'm glad to see you up." Draco gave her a little kiss on the forehead, which startled her.

            "W-what happened Draco?" she said in a small voice.

            "Your brother…he gave you a black eye and you just couldn't take the pain and you fell…and hit your head the wrong way. You were knocked out." He said. The thought of that sent chills up Hailey's spine.

            "What happened to Daniel?" Hailey said.

            "I heard he got detention." Said a voice. Hailey turned around to face Pansy. She was so happy to see her, she hugged her and wouldn't let go.

            "I always knew it would be you guys, my best friends, who are first to my side. I love you both so dearly." Said Hailey, and squeezed her friends tightly.

            "We love you too." They said.

            "Hailey! You're awake?" said a familiar voice. This time, it belonged to her brother.


	5. A Job Well Done

Chapter 5: A Job Well Done 

            Hailey turned around, and found it hard to look at her brother. It wasn't the pain in her eyes, but the pain of how separate they had been.

            "What do you want?" Hailey snapped. Daniel stepped back a little bit.

            "I…er…wanted to check on you. To see if you're okay." He said.

            "She was fine until you came in, Cousland." Draco called.

            "Back off, Malfoy! She's my sister, not yours." Daniel answered.

            "She doesn't want you here, Cousland. Don't you get it?" Pansy said. Daniel just stood where he was.

            "I don't care. I miss her." Hailey's brother practically choked. Hailey glared at him.

            "I used to miss you too, I used to care for you. Go away, I don't need you in my life. I'll be fine, no thanks to you. Go back to your stupid girlfriend you pervert. I hate you." Hailey said, turning around. Madame Pomfrey bustled in at that moment.

            "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Cousland, please find your way to the door. Miss Cousland needs her rest. You too Miss Parkinson." She said. Shooing Daniel out, Draco pleaded to stay.

            "Please Madame Pomfrey, she's mine and Pansy's best friend. Can we please stay and have a longer visit?"

            "Oh I suppose, but as soon as she wants to go to sleep, leave immediately. Do you understand me?" answered Madame Pomfrey. Hailey's friends nodded. They turned back to Hailey.

            "So you're feeling better? I will say you look better." Said Malfoy, causing Hailey and Pansy to laugh. It was kind of weird at that moment, for Draco and Pansy exchanged a look and Pansy suddenly got an estranged look on her face.

            "Sorry Hailey, I really have to go to the bathroom. I've been holding it in. Be right back!" she scampered out of the room. Hailey stared after her, and then looked back at Draco.

            "What was THAT all about?" she said, confused.

            "Nothing really…" he said. Hailey nodded and turned around to look out the window. The wind was ruffling the trees, and it was pretty sight. Facing Draco again, she smiled sweetly.

            "Thanks for being here with me." She said. Draco said nothing, but kissed her firmly on the forehead.

            "It's been my pleasure."

            Hailey got out of the Hospital Wing with enough strength to continue training for the upcoming Gryffindor Quidditch match. Only two days away, Quidditch practices were important. The day before the match, Tom Maroon was so determined about beating the Gryffindor team, he sent Pansy and Hailey out to spy on the training team. As much as Hailey dreaded to watch her brother, they agreed. Apparently, the team was missing dinner to practice extra hard, so Hailey and Pansy grabbed a roll and snuck off to the Pitch together. From far away, they could see Harry training as Seeker and Daniel was a Chaser. Hailey turned to Pansy.

            "Could you watch my brother for me, I don't feel like it," she whispered. Pansy nodded silently in agreement.

            They sat on the grass next to the Pitch watching them 'til dark, keeping hidden and warm in their cloaks. When it reached dark, not only did the Gryffindor team stop playing, but Hailey and Pansy headed towards the Great Hall. They looked like they were ready to be crushed by Slytherin the following morning.

            Pansy and Hailey woke up and excitedly headed down to meet Draco in the Great Hall. While the trio was eating, about everyone at the Slytherin table wished them the best of luck. They thanked them with a shake of their hand.

            Snape even walked by the Slytherin table and stopped behind the trio. They turned around and smiled at him, though he was barely smiling back.

            "Good luck today, maybe this year will be our victory. I have a feeling it will be." He said, and walked away. A grin spread across Hailey's face, she couldn't wait for the match to begin. She knew Draco would manage to kill Harry, and she had talked with Brown, who agreed to go after Daniel with a bludger. This match was going to be the best of the three.

            Once inside the locker rooms, Hailey and Pansy changed into their brilliant green uniforms, and huddled together to listen to a brief talk with Maroon.

            "Like I said before, they don't stand a chance. We'll just go out there and kill 'em. Hailey, don't be afraid to be rough. Especially against the ones you hate." He called. She nodded.

            "No hesitation, I promise. Pansy and I will smother them. I've got a plan." Hailey said, a wry grin. Pansy smiled back.

            "Let's go team, we're about to win." He roared, and they scattered off to await their welcome. They stood waiting with their brooms ready to be mounted, and the gate magically rose, welcoming them. Hailey mounted her broom, and zoomed off into the sky, letting the air hit her face. She flew around the Pitch a little, discovering what was around her. Another whistle blew, and blurs of scarlet came to join the green. Her brother came flying up, a look of joy on his face. As if he thought they were about to beat her team!

            They flew around for a few minutes before Madame Hooch blew the whistle, calling teams to the center. Looking down, Hailey watched her release the bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch. She saw Draco looking at it's every move. Out of the corner of her eye, Harry was doing the same.

            "As always, a clean game please!" she called. Hailey heard a grunt out of Maroon who was a few feet in front of her. Facing him, looked to be the captain of the Gryffindor team. Hailey had no clue who he was. The Beaters were identical twins, who looked oddly enough like Ron. Madame Hooch released the Quaffle right then. Luckily, Maroon caught it. Pansy and Hailey followed, knowing the plan. A Gryffindor beater came straight at Maroon, who purposely dropped the Quaffle. Hailey dropped lower to catch it, and hovered for a minute. This distracted and confused many players, and then like a bullet, she flew forward and made a nice toss to Pansy. She stayed right beside her, as they kept tossing it back and forth until they reached one of the hoops. Hailey grinned as she held possession of the ball.

            "Hey Daniel!" she called. All faces turned to her brother, confused as ever.

            "This is for your girlfriend!" she threw the ball into the hoop, and scored 10 points for her team.

            "You're brilliant, Cousland!" cried Brown, who had had the club directed in Daniel's direction. She grinned and was ready to intercept the Quaffle. Only, Maroon had a different plan for her. He directed her to stay where she was, for if he got possession back, he would make a long pass to her. She agreed, and flew around the Gryffindor goal post area, just waiting. She saw Draco and Harry chasing each other for the Snitch, Harry leading Draco.

            "Go Draco!" she cried. He didn't look up, but a smile spread on his face. 

            Hailey and Pansy were name the MVP's of the Quidditch game. They had indeed won, not only because Draco had caught the Snitch at the last minute, but with Pansy and Hailey on the team, the number of goals were countless. Hailey had used her secret weapon many times, always making her brother confused.

            Landing on the ground, Pansy and Hailey exchanged high fives. They planned to head straight for the showers. Draco caught up to them immediately after, and congratulated them on their victory again.

            The following day they were back in Potions again. It was like Hailey was a miracle, because Snape was extra kind to her and marveled at her every five seconds. Not just about her Potions work, but at her Quidditch game! Hailey didn't want all of this special attention, for she was a rather shy kid. While they were mixing things together for a personality changing Potion, and right after Snape had commented on her Potion, Draco came over to Pansy and her desks.

            "How's it going girls?" he said, a huge smile on his face. Hailey finished emptying her strand of hair into the Potion, and looked up.

            "Hi Draco. Pretty good. Shouldn't you be working on yours?" she said, and looked down again. He sighed.

            "Well, I happen to be Snape's favorite student. I certainly don't think he'd mind me visiting you." He said, with sarcasm in his voice. Snape's hand found it's way to Draco's shoulder. He looked around, his smile fading.

            "Very funny, Mr. Malfoy. Get back to work." He said, lightly. Draco shrugged and returned to his Cauldron beside Crabbe and Goyle.

            "Looking good, Miss Cousland." Snape added before he walked away to harass Neville Longbottom, who's Potion was a hot pink. Hailey shook her head, chuckling. Pansy leaned over to her.

            "Draco and I have a plan. Next Potions, we're gonna sit in the BACK." She said. Hailey did realize they had always sat in the front. She was getting a little creeped out by Snape's…behavior towards her. She nodded in quick agreement, completely forgetting about her brother. 

            Next class was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Hailey loved the professor, she was so kind. Professor Walden was her name. Professor Wanda Walden. Clever as they come, this woman didn't miss anything. In a way, she seemed like a McGonagall, but a lot nicer. She didn't favor any House, which meant a lot to Hailey personally. They normally shared DADA with Ravenclaw, and Hailey had never had any trouble with a Ravenclaw. But when a Gryffindor walked into the class, she was really confused. Turning to Pansy, who obviously sat next to her, she started talking to her in a low whisper.

            "Pansy, why are Gryffindors here?" and right as Pansy shrugged, Professor Walden tapped her wand to get their attention. She smiled.

            "I suppose you're all wondering why the Gryffindor House is here." She said, in her loud, but small voice. Hailey and Pansy exchanged looks.

            "Well," Professor Walden continued, "there has been a permanent switch. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have talked and talked about it, and have decided to have Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws always have classes together, as with the Gryffindors and Slytherins." Hailey's jaw dropped like an elevator. Daniel was NOT about to share every single class with her. Great. Hailey lay her head in her hands. Pansy patted her o the back. She heard Draco groan behind her. Turning to him, she gave him her cute, half smile. The one that she had always given her brother…when they were close anyhow. It showed she was amused, but upset in some way. Draco didn't know that part yet. He just waved at her. She rolled her eyes and looked to Prof. Walden again.

            "Yes, if we could all get settled. It's time to begin the lesson." She said, and smiled. Their lesson was long and interesting. Hailey found it pretty fun. Draco, Pansy and her got to work together on producing a liquid, which would make you pretty much invisible. They had a lot of fun working on it, and then had the best time laughing so hard when Draco made fun of Harry and Daniel's liquid. Hailey laughed so hard, she could've peed her pants! Daniel had looked upset, but Harry was mad! If Professor Walden hadn't called them back right then and here, a fight could've erupted. Sitting back in their seats, Hailey looked from Harry to Draco, who were looking at each other. She couldn't decide which face showed more anger.

            "I'll get you Potter." Draco sneered.

            "In your flippin' dreams, Malfoy." He answered. Hailey was surprised to hear this…she had never heard Harry's voice so weird. As soon as Draco turned around to face front, Hailey turned her head back. She wouldn't ever tell anyone, she thought Draco looked cute when he was angry.

            Halloween came, which lifted everyone's spirits. Draco was more excited than ever, he went to every class wearing a malicious grin. He was about to play a huge joke on Harry, during a Quidditch match. He had planned it all out, he was going to throw something in his direction and cause him to itch all over the place, and cause Gryffindor to lose. It was so exciting…especially the day of the match.

            When it came time to head down to the Pitch to watch the game, Draco snuck everything into his robes, help from Hailey and Pansy. They climbed the stairs to their spot on the stands, and just sat there watching…they were about to pull a huge prank and watch every face in Slytherin turn to a grin.


	6. Love and Hatred

Chapter 6: Love and Hatred 

            Cheers erupted in the stands as the two teams flew high into the Pitch. To show good sportsmanship, Pansy, Hailey and Draco cheered along with the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. They were receiving looks from the Slytherins though, who would never clap in a million years. Hailey watched Harry's smiling face, flying around waving to all of his classmates. An evil smile crept upon Hailey's face, knowing his grinning face would soon turn to confusion and then disappointment. Draco started to finger the powder he was going to throw at Harry. She smiled at him and put her hand on top of his.

            "Don't make it look too obvious." She commented, before looking back out. Pansy was starting to hit Draco with her mittens, she was nervous someone had already suspected something.

            "Guys stop, the game's about to start." Hailey said, frightening her friends. Draco looked over the edge to see the Quaffle being tossed up. He looked at his best friends, getting his malevolent grin back.

            "When should I throw it?" he said. Hailey studied the game. Ravenclaw was in possession. She watched as Harry looked around for the Snitch.

            "A few minutes. When they're least expecting it. I say…when either team is close to a goal!" she said. Pansy nodded in agreement.

            "Good idea." She said. The trio watched for about ten minutes, as the Quaffle kept switching possession. Suddenly, their moment came. Gryffindor was two inches from scoring a goal, and everyone but Harry was over there. Or were they? Draco got his itching powder out; it was in a heavy bag; and was grasping it tightly in his hands. Hailey's attention focused back to the hoops, and noticed they were one player short. There were four players over there, not five. One was missing! Right then and there, Harry flew into view and Draco took aim. There was someone following him though…the missing player! Getting a closer look, Hailey noticed who the player was. Daniel! Draco was about to let go of the bag, and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Hailey darted to stop the bag from being thrown. 

"Noooo!" she tried to grab it as he threw, but missed completely. She could only watch what happened from there. Harry was too far in front to be hit by the bag, but her brother was right in the way. The slow motion continued as Daniel was hit by the bag, and tried to keep hold of his broom, but could not. The impact had been too much for him to handle, even worse than itching. His broom wobbled quite a lot. It toppled, and he fell about 100 feet onto the grass. Though, the grass wasn't soft enough to catch his fall. He went unconscious the instant he hit the ground. Hailey could not believe what had just happened. She just stared in her own world as everyone around her was panicking. Even Draco was disappointed! Not in the accident of course, but he had missed his target. Everyone from the Gryffindor team flew down to Daniel's aid. 

Hailey knew how upset she had been at Daniel, but she couldn't be upset with him anymore. She knew she should even be angry at Draco for nearly killing her brother, but couldn't do either. She was too shocked, and had regretted everything. What if Dan passed away and she had never gotten to tell him she loved him? She really did love him deep down, didn't she? Hailey tried to keep her feelings to herself this time, she could never tell Draco nor Pansy how nervous and depressed she had gotten. Unfortunately, she knew they would find out. Hailey couldn't touch her meals anymore, and classes weren't the same.

She recalled Professor McGonagall demanding who had done this to Dan, and nobody had known. Harry wasn't watching, and everyone was too excited at the game to notice someone throwing it. Draco was so careful…she knew the trio were the only ones who knew who did it. Hailey could never rat on her friends. She just kept her mouth shut.

Potions bugged her the most. They had found new seats in the back of the classroom, and she had always been in view of her brother and Harry. Before the accident, she would avoid looking at the seat, but this time it seemed like all she could do was stare at the empty seat. Tears never came to her eyes…she was used to the depressed feeling by now. It had been a few days. 

Hailey desperately needed time to herself. She knew the dungeons would be a private place, so she shooed her friends away, telling them she'd catch up with them later, and just sat against the wall. The door to the classroom opened, and expecting to see Snape, she made it look like nothing was up. Was she surprised to see the face of Harry, all by himself. He looked at her, a look of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he said in a sarcastic tone. She tried to smile.

"Nothing…just thinking." She answered.

"Er…I'm sorry about your brother. I guess you aren't though. He was a great person." He said, his voice lightening a bit. However, she got angry.

"He's not dead yet, Harry! Don't talk like he's gone! You don't know how worried I am about him." She whispered loudly.

"I…I…I know he's not dead. I never thought you cared, Hailey. The way you picked that fight with him! You didn't know how scared he was when he heard about your condition. He went to visit you to see if you were okay. He loves you, Hailey. Can't you understand that?" he raised his voice.

"I know how horrible I've been to him. But do you not know how close we were? To see him together with that stupid Katelyn girl. That hurt me terribly." Hailey said softly.

"I know I have an idea of how close you two were, he only talked about you all the time. Told us all how much he missed you. And for your information, after he found out what was going on he dumped Katelyn. He realized she wasn't his type. After hearing it upset you, she was gone. He cares about you! I know it was you and your stupid friends who hurt him. You don't have to hide it." Harry shouted. Hailey was beginning to wonder why Snape hadn't come out to find out what was going on.

"He aimed that stupid thing at you, Harry. He wanted to get you back for whatever. He never meant to hurt Dan. I just…I just…I don't want him to die!" Hailey broke down and cried. She couldn't keep it any longer. Even if it was close to an enemy that she was crying to, it didn't make a difference to her anymore. She wished her brother was there right then and there. She wanted him to make everything all right again. He was always there for her before, and at the moment he was in the hospital wing, half dead. It hurt her so much. Harry kneeled down next to her.

"Hailey calm down, don't cry. He'll be fine, I can assure you." He said. The smile on his face made her want to kiss him. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around him. She knew he was a little uncomfortable, but he patted her on the back.

"I just want him back…I want to tell him I love him." She sobbed.

"I know." He said.

Ever since her little talk with Harry, she'd felt a little better. She hadn't visited the Hospital Wing yet, for she knew she would just bawl her eyes out again. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened, not even her best friends. She had started to become friendly with Harry. She would smile at him during classes, and they'd even talked once. Draco was aware of this, and was jealous. He was suspecting that they were a secret love. Hailey did not love Harry at all. She just wanted to be friendly. She liked someone else…

Hailey woke up from a nightmare one night. One that Dan had died, and she had gone to the funeral and Dan was not in the casket. Instead, there was a note addressed to her. It said nobody loved her, and he had hated her. She was crying, and woke up with wet cheeks. Her dream had rattled her, and decided to go sit by the warm fire in the common room. She needed to warm up, and avoid more dreams. She crept down the stairs to find she was not alone. A figure was already sitting by the fire…a figure with silvery blonde hair.

"Draco?" whispered Hailey. Her best friend turned around in surprise.

"Hailey! I didn't expect you here…what's wrong now? You've been crying." He said, eyeing her cheeks. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"I had a nightmare." She decided it was best not to describe it. She didn't want to try Draco's patience.

"I'm sorry. Hailey, come over here. There's something I need to tell you." He said, and extended an arm. She went over and sat next to him the couch. His eyes were concentrating on the fire, and he looked at her.

"I…don't know how to explain this. I like you, Hailey. More than a friend…" he said, his voice drifting. He looked away from her again. She ran her fingers against the edge of his face and turned his head back to her.

"Draco…why didn't you tell me earlier?" she said, her voice a little misty. He shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd like me back. I've liked you since…well do you believe in love at first sight?" he said. She giggled.

"I think I have an idea. Well, would you like it if I said…I love you too." She said, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He stared past her for a second, and then smiled back at her.

"I'd love it." He said, and he kissed her on the lips, followed by yawning himself.

"Boy am I tired…are you heading off to bed again?" he said. She shrugged.

"I guess so. I can probably go to sleep now. Thanks Draco." She said.

"You've made me feel a lot better too, Hailey. Good night again." Draco said. He kissed her on the lips for a few seconds before Hailey nearly floated back to her bed. She was indeed in love.

Hailey woke up feeling much better than she had in the past few weeks. She was still so upset about Dan, and she knew she had to tell Draco at some point. She gladly told Pansy about her late night with Draco, and then resisted, but told Kelsey and Audrey. They weren't too upset, for it had cheered her up. It had been so gloomy in the dormitories.

Hailey had talked to Harry the day before…she had taken a deep breath and said she'd visit Dan in the Hospital Wing. They planned to both stay after Transfiguration, wait until everyone left, and sneak off to visit together.

Pansy was so happy for her two best friends, so she let them sit together in class. Just the feeling of Draco sitting right beside her, holding her hand, made her feel so calm. She thought it would be okay from then on.

Transfiguration class came and went. She had let Draco go and promised to sit next to him at lunch, and he had reluctantly left. Harry knew they were starting to date, and he thought it was nice. Draco had been so kind to her. He snuck out the door of Transfiguration and spotted Hailey waiting.

"Are you ready?" he said. Hailey nodded.

"I think so. Thanks for going through with this for me…" Hailey said, and smiled. He smiled back.

"He's my friend too. Come on." He said, and lead her to the Hospital Wing. She kept taking deep breaths. She reminded herself the sight of her brother, practically lifeless, would be startling. Then she reminded herself not to think of him this way…she had calmed down. Harry stopped and faced her.

            "We're here. He's right over there. Here, let me take you." He said, and grabbed her hand. She felt very weird, but tried to imagine it as Draco. She followed Harry to the bed in the corner and walked out from behind him. Her eyes were shut tight.

            "Hailey, don't be afraid. Open your eyes, it's okay. It's like he's sleeping. Look." Harry said. Madame Pomfrey came around to them.

            "Really Miss Cousland, it's okay." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hailey opened one eye, then the other. The sight wasn't bad, but the thought terrified her!

            "How badly I would like to see him open his eyes…I want to talk to him." Hailey said. Harry smiled at her.

            "He'll be up in no time. Madame Pomfrey will notify you as soon as he's awake." He said. Behind him, Madame Pomfrey nodded. Hailey just shrugged.

            "I guess so. Guys, could I possibly have some time alone with him?" she asked, politely. The nurse nodded, and so did Harry. They left together. She turned to him.

            "Oh Dan…I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…Harry told me about everything you've told him. I regret everything I've done. Come back to me Daniel. Please, I need to tell you I love you. I need you to tell me everything is okay. I miss you." Tears welled up in her eyes. She gave him a hug, and stood up again.

            "I love you Daniel." She said, and walked out. She dried up all that was left of her tears before meeting Harry again.

            "Feel better?" he said.

            "A little. I'm gonna go now Harry. Thanks again." She said, and ran towards the common room again. She bumped into Draco. He noticed the tears.

            "Hailey, please." He said after hugging her. She looked at him.

            "What?" she said.

            "Tell me…what have you been doing? Sneaking off with Potter, all this crying. You don't have to lie to me. I'm your boyfriend, and I love you. I don't want to start off lying to each other." He said.

            "Oh Draco! Please make everything okay again!" she flung herself into his arms, tears flooding down. He gave her a big hug back.

            "I'll do my best. Please tell me what's going on. I promise I won't be angry." He said. Hailey sighed and stepped away. She explained about everything, from her sadness about her brother's accident to visiting him with Harry in the hospital wing. She even told him they were beginning to be good friends. Draco was a little disappointed that she had kept this from him.

            "Hailey, you could've told me how you felt about your brother. I never said I hated him…it's Potter. But I think it's cool that you went to visit your brother with him. It's okay. Don't cry." He said. She gave him a quick kiss and hugged him again.

            "You're the best. Thanks for understanding. I love you too." She said.

            Hailey was just calming down. A bunch of the Slytherins were sitting by the fire. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were on one couch just lounging, and Draco had Hailey's head in his lap, stroking her hair. She was just getting rid of her sobbing. Draco kept telling her to calm down, and maybe even try to sleep.

            "Hailey, it's okay. I'm sorry about your brother too." Said Pansy.

            "Yeah." Hailey squeaked.

            "Shh…" Draco said. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Curling up, she turned on her side. She went off into a deep and untroubled sleep. She didn't even have any dreams, which pleased her when she woke up.

            As she did wake up, it was slowly. She was by herself on the couch where she had fallen asleep. Checking her wristwatch, it was late. Very late. Hailey knew everyone had gone to bed, for it was almost midnight. It surprised her how refreshed she was when she woke up, like all she needed was a bit of sleep. Hailey crept back upstairs to her dormitory, trying not to wake anybody up.

            She lay on her bed thinking for a few minutes, before rummaging around her trunk for something. She pulled out what she had her heart set on, a family photo album. 'Maybe it'll cheer me up.' She thought to herself, as she got comfy on her bed and opened it to the first page. '_Cousland Family Album_' it read. She smiled, as the first picture was Daniel and Hailey as children hugging each other, when they were smaller. 'We really used to be the best of friends.' She thought again. She flipped through some more pages. Another picture was of the twins older, at a family vacation. They were just fooling around together, both with big grins. Hailey sighed.

            "What have I done." She whispered out loud. It hit her at once, she had overreacted way too much. Maybe if she had given that Katelyn girl another chance. Maybe she had become kinder, being a Gryffindor and all. But the other part of her was thinking she could be using him. He shouldn't of even gone with her! Hailey was beginning to be angry again. Maybe it's a good thing that he was unconscious, it'll save her a lot more grief than having to apologize a billion times. She had regretted everything that had happened in the Hospital Wing. She totally regretted opening up to Harry that day after Potions. In anger, Hailey threw down the album. She got off her bed and began pacing around the dormitory. Someone woke up.

            "Hailey, what on earth are you DOING?" came the voice of Audrey. Hailey was startled and looked in her direction.

            "What? Oh me? I'm just…nothing go back to bed." She said. Audrey sat up.

            "God Hailey, I know you too well. You do something like this every time something bugs you. If this is about your brother, I know." She said. Hailey glared at her.

            "What do you know about my brother? Nothing! And for your information, I don't miss him at all. So just keep your big nose out of my life!" Audrey lay back in her bed.

            "Fine, look I'm sorry." She said. Hailey was too angry to keep quiet. She had to go back down to the common room to pace around some more. 'What does she think she's doing, just assumes it's okay to take over my personal life. What's she gonna do next, take Draco away from me? Oh that's what'll happen, all this crap going on will cause Draco to dump me and start going out with her! I know it'll happen.' Se began to think. But her other side took over again. 'Audrey's my friend, she's only trying to help. I hate how I'm so bitter to people sometimes. Why does my life have to be so complicated?' She sat on a couch again, head in her hands. She hadn't even begun to think about what her parents would say to everything that had happened.

            "This is definitely the worst year of my life." She said softly. As if it were a pattern, footsteps came from behind her. She thought it was Draco.

            "Sorry I was so loud, Draco. Didn't mean to wake you." She said, not bothering to look behind her. Instead came the voice of Audrey. She whirled around.

            "I came down here for…er…a drink." She said. Hailey knew that wasn't true, but played along. She smiled and nodded.

            "Okay. Want me to go with you? I'm a little thirsty myself." She said. Audrey was surprised.

            "Sure! It is kinda scary at night. I'm always afraid a ghost will come out and take me!" they both laughed.

            "You DO have a wand." Said Hailey. She smiled and looked down at Hailey (Hailey was short).

"True."

"Audrey…look I'm sorry the way I acted to you before. I'm just extremely stressed out. A lot of things have been going on." Said Hailey.

"I understand, and I really shouldn't of butted in. Look on the bright side, the holidays are

coming up! Are you going home?" said Audrey.

"No way, I have to stay here. I couldn't go home alone, my parents would obviously question me. Then I'll get all guilty and tell them the truth. I won't be allowed back to Hogwarts! They're aware of what happened, and I'll just have to send them an owl explaining I was helping take care of Dan." She explained. Audrey nodded.

"That's a good plan. You're smart." She said. Hailey sighed.

"If only you were me!" she said. They both laughed and walked out of the Portrait Hall together.

            Audrey seemed like she had a huge power of Hailey. Every time they were out, she didn't have any problem talking to her about what was bugging her. Hailey was really beginning to love her like a close friend. She hadn't been blabbing about Draco since Dan's accident. Even Kelsey had been kind. She was hoping Pansy didn't hate them, for she was on the verge of being great friends with at least Audrey. Hailey really had to get to know Kelsey better. Audrey helped her realize the reason why she got angry with her brother all over again was because she was so sad and stressed out. She was worried about a bunch of things. Hailey had stopped her in the middle of the hall and looked right into Audrey's eyes.

            "What can I do about it? To calm down?" said Hailey.

            "Simple. Just don't do as much as you're doing now. Take a break from Quidditch…or maybe even take a day off from class. My biggest suggestion is to use the holidays to relax! Rest and relaxation." Audrey had said.

            Going back into their dormitories, it was almost 2 AM! Both girls were pretty tired and before Hailey fell asleep she made sure to give Audrey the biggest thanks ever. She hugged her so tightly, Audrey struggled to breathe. Hailey ended up going to bed, not only feeling grateful towards Audrey, but extremely relieved.

            The weeks before the holidays went by more peacefully. Her brother was still completely unconscious, she believed him to be in a coma. Hailey and Draco were closer than ever, and she was also much more friendly with Audrey and Kelsey. Even Pansy had become warmer towards them. Draco truly cared for his girl, he'd lull her to sleep if there were troubles. He'd comfort her through anything. She continued to be kind to Harry, and had even had brief conversations with Ron and Hermione. Ron mentioned a Secret Admirer, which Hailey found as pretty funny. Her classes were running smoothly, everyone extremely excited for Christmas to come. Of course, Hailey still missed her brother. Though, she didn't spend hours crying over him anymore. She didn't even visit him again, for she knew it'd start all over again. The only things she wanted for Christmas were her brother to wake up and enjoy the holidays, and just the love of Draco. She found herself way less stressed. She didn't feel alone anymore.


	7. Don't Judge People

Chapter 7: Don't Judge People! 

            It was during lunch that the list came around for everyone to sign. Hailey studied the list, and more than half the students possible at Hogwarts had signed under the LEAVING column. Only a few were staying. The lists went to the Houses in alphabetical order, therefore leaving Slytherin to be last. The first three names under the STAYING column were Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hailey was happy, she could spend time with them too. Boy was she delighted to see Katelyn Mann scribbled under LEAVING. Even if she and Dan were long over, Hailey wouldn't be able to look at her ugly face. A few more names were under the STAYING from the other houses, and then the Slytherin started. She saw Audrey and Kelsey were staying, which excited her. She and Draco were staying, but unfortunately Pansy had to go visit her parents. It would be a lonely few weeks, but fun. She scribbled her signature under Draco's and passed the list on.

            "Maybe we don't have to sleep in the dormitories during the holidays." Draco said, with a smirk. Hailey shoved him.

            "Gross Draco! We're only 15 years old." She said. He put an arm around her.

            "I was just joking." He said, and took a bite of his sandwich.

            "Gosh, I'll miss you two. Make sure you don't have too much fun when I'm gone." She said and sighed.

            "I'll miss you too Pansy! There isn't one day I'll forget about you. Send us an owl, okay?" said Hailey. Pansy nodded and the girls hugged. Draco rolled his eyes.

            "GIRLS!" he muttered. Hailey and Pansy shot him a look.

            Hailey helped Pansy pack. It was tough, and it seemed like they were leaving each other for good but they reminded each other it was only for two weeks.

            "It'll be too quiet around here without you around. It will never be the same. I'm glad it's only for a few weeks." Said Hailey. Pansy shook her head.

            "No, it'll be weird back at home. I won't wake up and talk to you!" said Pansy. Hailey sighed and checked her wristwatch.

            "It's almost time, Pansy. You don't want to miss the train. I'll walk you to the front." She said. Pansy exchanged the sigh and shut her suitcase.

            "Let's go then. Bye dormitory!" she said softly.

            Letting go of Pansy was hard for Hailey. It was two weeks without her best friend in the whole entire world. She couldn't talk to Draco the way she could to Pansy. After hugging like five times, she had wave goodbye. She promised to write a million times before she returned. Hailey had agreed to write too. Hailey told Pansy to go before she started to cry, so she did leave. As she climbed in the horse carriage, Draco turned to Hailey.

            "Well, I guess it's just you and me now." He said. She hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't nearly as tall as him. In fact, she was very short for her age. Dan was a little bit taller than her, but still a shorty. He had used to make fun of her for being a few inches shorter, but that certainly hadn't happened in awhile.

            "Just you and me." She said softly. He pulled her away from him slightly, and looked straight into her eyes, having her smile stare right back at him.

            "Our weeks alone will be fun. Don't you worry." He said. She took his hand in hers.

            "I know." She gave his hand a squeeze.

            Hailey and Draco had agreed that she could be friendly with Harry and his friends as long as she still spent time with him and never expected him to go anywhere near them with her. She had promised him every night would be all theirs. She planned to spend a few of the days in Hogsmeade with Kelsey and Audrey, for they had invited her. She knew it wouldn't be a lonely holiday. Deep down, Hailey was hoping that Dan would wake up before Christmas so she could spend it with him. Something told her it wasn't about to happen. She shrugged to herself.

            She spent the first day off with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It felt good to finally spend time with them, though it wasn't the same without a fifth person there. Since Slytherins weren't allowed in the Gryffindor common room, they walked around outside together. Of course, Hailey didn't wear her cloak because it was labeled as a Slytherin cloak. They were not even forced to wear their uniforms, so she just wore something comfortable but nice. She put on her favorite Muggle jacket, it kept her warmer than the cloak.

            "So Hailey, miss your evil friend?" said Hermione. They were edging the Forbidden Forest. Hailey knew Hermione didn't like Pansy, even if she hadn't basically talked to her at all that year.

            "Yeah, though she's been gone a day." She said, not about to defend her friend and cause trouble. Hermione nodded.

            "You guys really go together. I don't know, but if I had to choose a pair of best friend's, I'd choose you and her." Said Harry. Hailey beamed.

            "Thanks, that means a lot to me." She said. Harry gave her a small smile. She decided to change the subject entirely.

            "So Ron, what's this I here about a Secret Admirer?" she said, turning to Ron. He blushed, turning his whole body into a beet.

            "Er, some girl from Ravenclaw." He said.

            "Ravenclaw, eh? Do you have any idea who she is yet?  It is a she right?" Hailey said, a small grin on her face.

            "Not too sure yet, I do know her name begins with a K. She used to be in Transfiguration with me, and started leaving all these notes on my desk. Now that we take it with your House, they've appeared at my table! It's freaky I tell you." Ron said, a look of embarrassment on his face. Harry grinned.

            "Ron's writing back! He only leaves them on the Ravenclaw table though. I think he's about to send a photo of himself!" he said.

            "Oh Harry, shut up! You're embarrassing him." Hermione gave him a nudge in the elbow. Hailey knew it was time to change the subject, once again.

            "So what does everyone want for Christmas?" she said quickly.

            "The problem, I know what I'm getting from my mum. Another darn sweater. I can say another one for Harry too. What I WANT, is an Invisibility Cloak like Harry's. If only I could get one, we could have a backup in case Snape catches us again." Said Ron.

            "I wish Lockhart still existed….his books I mean. I'd want more of those. Too bad he was a dumb fraud, he was too good looking." Said Hermione. Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes.

            "Anyway! I do wish Daniel would wake up. I miss him." She said softly.

            "I'm sure you do!" said Harry. She blushed furiously. Ron leaned to Hailey,

            "She fancies him…careful or you may have a sister-in-law faster than you can imagine." He said. Reality slapped her, she didn't realize people could have crushes on him. Maybe it was Katelyn who asked him to be with her, not the other way around. She hated how she always jumped to conclusions. Hailey just smiled at Hermione.

            "I want that too, Hermione. That's the first thing on my list. I hope we can both get what we want," she started, looking at the ground. She looked back up at Harry, "what's on your list Harry?"

            "I don't want anything this year. I'm all set." He said quickly.

            "I'm sure that's not true. Don't you want candy? I can get you something if you tell me." Hailey said. Harry shook his head.

            "I want nothing." He said again. She put her hand on his shoulder.

            "Harry, say SOMETHING! I can't give you nothing." She said again. She heard him mutter something.

            "What?" he muttered the same thing again, a little bit louder.

            "Can't hear you, I'm getting old."

            "A GIRL! All I want is a GIRL!" he yelled. That blasted all four of them away. A smirk crept across Ron's face, however.

            "Oh, the hero wants to be Romeo as well. Who's Juliet? Where art thou Juliet?" he said. Hailey and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Harry turned a shade of red.

            "I don't…er…really know." He finally said. Hailey was trying to calm herself of laughing.

            "You can tell us." She said, stabling herself on Hermione's shoulder.

            "No, I can't." he said, looking down.

            "Why? I'm your friend, you can trust me." She said.

            "That's the problem…Oh I have to go think. I'll catch up with you all later." Harry said and walked away. Hailey stood with Ron and Hermione, watching him walk up to the castle.

            "What's up with him?" said Hailey.

            "Hailey…I think I know who he wants to be his Juliet." Said Hermione, looking at Ron. He exchanged a look with her and Ron began to speak.

            "He likes you, Hailey. A lot." He said. Hailey's jaw dropped.

            "How?! I've been mean to him, and we're not even in the same House!" she said, anxiously.

            "He loves your personality. Thinks you'd be a perfect one for him. He blabs about you a lot, you know. But you and Malfoy…he doesn't want to get in your way." Said Hermione. Hailey smiled.

            "He's so sweet, Harry. Tell him we'll always be friends, and he'll find someone even better. Tell him, in my heart I love him too. Oh, he's adorable!" she said.

            "I'm sure he'd be pleased to here that, Hails." Said Hermione.

            Draco and Hailey skipped dinner that night. It was their first real night alone, for Pansy had left after the going away feast, which had taken the place of dinner, the previous night. She couldn't help feeling guilty deep down…Harry was heartbroken over her, and she felt like she wasn't being true to Draco. She thought she had to be a little bit more private with him. Draco and Hailey sat in front of the fire together. Almost every Slytherin had gone on holiday, except for a few who were at dinner. They were completely alone, and for a good hour. They sat together, snuggling close.

            "Draco…" she said, looking at him. He took her hand, and moved it to around his shoulder.

            "Your hands are freezing, Hailey." He said. She sighed.

            "Draco, I need to know something." She continued.

            "Mmm?" he said.

            "Am I true to you?" she said snuggling up against his chest. He gently rubbed her back with his hand.

            "Of course. Why do you ask?" he said softly.

            "I don't feel like I'm being a good girlfriend. I wanna be closer to you." She said softly.

            "We're just beginning. Besides, we've got a whole two weeks together. Just you and me." He said. His words comforted her.

            "For that, I'm glad." She said.

            "Y'know, in this case, I'm glad Pansy's gone." He said. She just nodded.

            "You're not saying much tonight. Is there a reason?" he asked her, his voice calm and sweet. 

            "Nope, no reason at all. Just making this moment last, that's all. I never want to lose you, you mean everything to me." She said. Draco was so in love with her from the point she said that. He couldn't believe how sweet his girlfriend was. He didn't think there was anyone better, nobody was nearly as sweet. Nobody loved something or someone as much as she did. Just for being herself, he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

            Hailey went with Audrey and Kelsey down to Hogsmeade one snowy afternoon. It was their last time to do Christmas shopping, which excited the three girls. Draco wanted to come badly, he didn't even mind going with Audrey and Kelsey, but Hailey made him stay. She still had to get his present, and he agreed to go the following day with Crabbe and Goyle when Hailey was visiting Harry, Ron and Hermione again. Hailey had trouble finding her cloak though, and she didn't want to wear her Muggle jacket. Draco offered it to her, and she took it gratefully, exchanging it with a kiss on the lips. Before she left, she grabbed her parents' gift out of her trunk. Maybe it was time to have an owl of her own, and send it to Pansy! She could send her a gift, along with what she was going to get Draco. It would save a lot of time than walking to the owlery every five seconds. She stuffed it in her cloak and ran off to meet her friends.

            Audrey and Kelsey were happy to see her, and they eagerly set off to Hogsmeade.

            "What're you getting for Draco? Oh boy, can we help you pick it out?" cried Kelsey.

            "Er, we'll see. I don't really know what to get him. I don't want him to get me something huge, and I'll get is like…a razor or something!" she said. Audrey shook her head.

            "Don't even joke like that! Okay, let's work with what we know. He loves you more than anything, we do know that. He may not get you something big, but it'll be expensive. He is richer than anyone I know." She said. Hailey shrugged.

            "We'll just look around and see what we can find." That's what they did. But as Hailey took out her gift certificate to buy a pet a thought came into her head. Did Draco own an owl? She went inside, curiously to see what was going on. She never remembered Draco talking about an owl of his own. She didn't even care if he preferred a snake, for she knew he would love the owl just the same. A grin spread across her face as she went to look around at the owls. Audrey and Kelsey followed her, just as happy as them. They had helped her think of the idea.

            Browsing, she came across a pretty owl that looked like she had a heart on her cheek!

            "Aww, you guys think he would like this one?" she said, pointing at the snowy owl. The heart was just barely outlined, in a blackish brown fur. She thought it was beautiful.

            "That's so nice, Hailey! I think he would love it. Buy her before you change your mind!" said Audrey. Kelsey nodded in agreement.

            "Should I name her? Or leave it to Draco?" she said.

            "It's a good love test! You give her a name, and mention the name to Draco. Tell him he can change the name. If he says, no I'll keep it then it's a true love. If he does change it, he doesn't like your choice, which means he doesn't like you! It's simple as that!" cried Kelsey. Hailey smiled at her.

            "You're a genius when it comes to love. I think I'll come to you if I have a problem with Draco." She said. Kelsey beamed.

            "I'd love to hear about it!" she said eagerly. Hailey walked up to the counter and asked the clerk to come take the owl for her. She gladly handed him the gift certificate and the owl was hers. She put her new owl in a cage, and walked outside followed closely by Audrey and Kelsey.

            "What will you name her?" Audrey said, excitedly.

            "I like…" Hailey began to rack her brains for names. A light bulb lit up in her head, "Majesty is a pretty name. It's like a Queen. I hope Draco would like it!" (A/N: Thanks Lauren P!!!)

            Hailey did do a lot of shopping while in Hogsmeade. She bought the owl for her boyfriend, and then some candies from Honeydukes for Audrey and Kelsey. She bought a journal for Harry, that you can just store things inside. Kind of like Tom Riddle's old diary, she had heard numerous stories about it and thought it'd be cool for the hero to have one of his own. Especially if it was going to be used correctly. For Ron, she got the closest to an Invisibility Cloak she could manage, which was Invisible Ink. She got a few Lockhart books for Hermione, even if they were duds. They had come out after his disappearance, but Hermione had not noticed them.

            Hailey had a little trouble picking out Pansy's gift. She finally did decide on a gold locket (A/N: Credit to Ashlen J) and would put small moving pictures of Draco, Hailey and her inside. It was small enough to send in an envelope with a Christmas card for her. Hailey hoped it was good enough for her.

            After all three girls got their shopping done, they went inside the Three Broomsticks for a hot butterbeer. They sat at a table together, and just talked for an hour or two nonstop. She really bonded with them, they told her their life stories it seemed like. Hailey felt bad that she had judged Audrey and Kelsey right away, when they were just harmless girls with a harmless crush on the same kid. Okay, maybe it was more than harmless but she didn't care. She was getting really close to them.

Once they were satisfied with their shopping, the girls walked home talking again. They snuck inside the castle once they climbed the steps, and made sure Draco was nowhere to be seen. The owl was huge, and she was going to keep it in her dormitory until Christmas day. Luckily, he wasn't in the common room either. They guessed he was in the Great Hall, just hanging around with Crabbe and Goyle. The common room was empty, but Hailey didn't take a chance. She took the owl right up to the dormitory and fed her some of the owl food the clerk had supplied her with. She stroked her soft feathers before going back down to the common room to talk with Audrey and Kelsey some more. They were becoming her close friends, she enjoyed spending time with them. She could totally joke around about anything. Kelsey was the funniest one, nothing could be said without her making it a joke (A/N: Like me!) but Hailey loved it.

            Christmas was only two weeks away, and the students at Hogwarts were rushing around and panicking about presents. Even the teachers were scurrying around, and none were cranky! It was scary for the students who remained, because Snape was in the best mood ever. It was like he discovered the art of taking a shower. All the teachers except for Dumbledore had gone out for the day to go shopping. Lucky for Hailey, she had gotten it all out of the way. Draco was out in Hogsmeade with his buddies shopping, and even Audrey and Kelsey had gone back to do some more. She just had a feeling they liked being there. Harry, Hermione and Ron had done their shopping already too. They had thought ahead and on a previous Hogsmeade visit before the holidays, they had begun. They had finished the day before, like Hailey, Audrey and Kelsey. Surprisingly, they hadn't run into each other. That was a good sign, for they would've seen Hailey's gifts. 

            It was blizzard-like conditions outside, and Hailey worried about Draco in the cold. She hoped he was inside, warm and comfortable. As for the four of them, they stayed in the Great Hall and talked. Hailey brought up the most obvious topic ever.

            "Everyone get their Christmas shopping done?" she said. Hermione glared at her.

            "Don't EVER mention Christmas and shopping in the same sentence again." She murmured. She had had a tough time, apparently. Hailey shrugged.

            "Sorry! But did you? Get all your…holiday stuff done?" she said, differently. Hermione lightened up a bit. She nodded slightly.

            "Yeah. I got you something, hope you like it." She said, looking at her.

            "I got you something too! I got you all something, it's not a dumb gift either." Said Hailey, brightly. She watched Harry's face blush.

            "I got you something too, Hailey! I couldn't give you nothing on Christmas!" said Ron. Hailey grinned.

            "Ron you're too cool for school!" she said. He chuckled.

            "I, er, got you something too." He said shyly.

            "Harry you didn't have to get me anything." She said looking right at him. He looked down and traced the table with his finger.

            "I, er, wanted to." He said, not looking up. Hailey felt so bad, he was going to be so shy around her now. She wanted to tell him not to be embarrassed!

            "Boy is Hogsmeade crowded! Have you seen Honeydukes lately, it's mobbed!" she said, changing the subject. Hailey seemed to be good at that. Hermione got in her talkative mood again.

            "It sure is! I could barely get around yesterday. I'm just so happy we got ours done yesterday, today is so bad." She said. Ron nodded.

            "Yeah! Did you guys manage to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks? When we wanted to go it was too crowded, and we knew we wouldn't have time. It was getting dark. I can taste those butterbeers right now." He said, sniffing the air. Hailey giggled.

            "Butterbeers are so good. I hate to say I ended up having one. Do you like them, Harry?" she said. He still hadn't looked up. Hailey hated to see him look so gloomy. He just nodded.

            "Yeah. They're okay." He muttered. Hermione looked at Hailey, then Harry, and then back at Hailey.

            "Hailey, would you like to come with me to get something? I forgot something in the common room, you can just wait outside. I'll tell the fat lady you're not an intruder." Said Hermione. Hailey nodded and got up to leave. She walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione, who dragged her in a completely opposite way than the Gryffindor dormitories. She stopped her right in front of the library.

            "I'm sorry about Harry." She said.

            "It's okay. I think I know what's bugging him." She said, thinking about what happened the other day.

            "Yeah, you probably do. I don't know what to do about him though. He's fine around us, he can joke around and talk about anything. It's around you that he's so shy. I don't like seeing him like this." She said. Hailey gave Hermione a smile of understanding.

            "It's partly my fault, I shouldn't of even hinted about it." She said.

            "No, no, don't blame yourself! You had no idea. I want him to cheer up for Christmas. I don't want him to get so nervous around you. I'll tell you, he's always talking about you." She said, looking past Hailey, and then back at her. Hailey felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden.

            "W-what has he been saying?" she said, reducing the tone of her voice. 

            "Well, he wishes he hadn't admitted you-know-what to you. He wanted it to be a secret, and now he feels guilty that he's making things a problem between you and Malfoy. That was at first, and then he wanted to get you the perfect present. He didn't want to pick you up just anything, he wanted to give you something. Ron's told me he's muttering about you in his sleep, and they'd even had a talk about you once. He told me Harry was worried that you would never like him and he would never be the same around you again. He thinks he could've been more sympathetic to you in the past. I personally don't believe it, judging on how much of a liar Ron can be, but he said Harry's been crying. I've never seen Harry cry, which can seem pretty scary. If Ron can be joking that much about that type of thing, it must be serious." She explained. Hailey could not believe her ears. A guy was that obsessed over her? A guy cared that much about her? She didn't even think Draco would make such a fuss. Hailey was too shocked to say much.

            "Wow." She whispered. Hermione put on a small smile and nodded at her.

            "T-tell Harry…not to be shy around me, Hermione. He's a friend of mine, I'm not that type of girl, to be all weird around a guy when he's admitted his feelings to me." She said. Hermione nodded again.

            "I hope he'll listen to me this time. I want everyone to be happy this Christmas!" she said. Hailey knew something was bugging Hermione though. She wasn't her bossy self. She knew it was Dan's condition that she was worrying about. She looked down at her feet in guilt. She wanted to give that to Hermione more than anything, in return for all her help. She decided the best present would be a great big hug. That's what she gave her. It frightened her greatly, but she smiled and hugged her back.

            "Thanks Hermione." She said.

            "Anything for a friend." Hermione replied.

            Draco came back safely, and Hailey was glad. She noticed him come through the door, his cloak's hood up. She waved to him and ran to give him a hug. He gladly returned her hug.

            "Thank God you got home safely! It's so horrible out." She said.

            "Yeah, it's not pretty. I got your present today, and so you don't find it, I'm going to go hide it. Meet you back here in ten, okay?" he said. She gave him a quick kiss and ran back to Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry was still particularly shy, not looking at her. Hermione agreed to talk to him that evening.

            After snuggling with Draco again for another few hours, just talking about things, Hailey went to bed followed closely behind Audrey and Kelsey. They talked for about ten minutes before Hailey clutched her pillow and fell asleep. Her day had taught her something. Don't Ever Judge Someone By Their Looks Or Personality.

(A/N: This is totally just the beginning. It's going downhill! Read and review please!)


	8. What's Hogwarts Coming To?

**Chapter 8: What's Hogwarts Coming To?**

Hailey woke up on Christmas morning and jumped out of bed. She shook Kelsey and Audrey awake, who reluctantly woke up.

            "Hailey, it's too early. It's Christmas, we have the right to sleep in." said Audrey, who rolled back over.

            "Come on! I'm too excited to go back to sleep. Wake up! Kelsey, come down with me!" she said, turning to her other friend. Kelsey was all snores again. Hailey groaned.

            "Pleeeease!" she begged, trying again. She shook Audrey some more. This got her up. She shot Hailey a look.

            "I'm up, I'm up. Like I can go back to sleep now." She murmured, groggily. Hailey beamed and tried to get Kelsey up. Seeing Audrey was up, she followed suit, only saying nothing. Torturing people was fun, Hailey realized. She dragged her friends down the stairs and under the mini-Christmas tree was a stack of presents! This woke Audrey and Kelsey up instantly. They ran down to examine the gifts. Hailey went back to bring hers down, except for the owl. She'd give it to Draco when everyone was finished opening their gifts.

            Hailey, Audrey and Kelsey sat on the couches, waiting for Draco to wake up. They wouldn't start without him. They only had to wait ten minutes before he came out of the dormitory. They couldn't help but laugh at him, for his hair was sticking straight up and he really did look like he just woke up. Hailey knew why he gelled his hair. She didn't laugh though, she got up and gave him a big Christmas hug.

            "Happy Christmas, Draco." She whispered in his ear. He kissed her on the lips and they walked down to greet Audrey and Kelsey together. They each gave him a small and friendly Christmas hug and then they started opening gifts.

            "Hailey, this is for you." Kelsey handed her a small gift.

            "Thanks Kelsey! That was nice of you!" she said, and unwrapped some stink pellets from Zonko's Joke Shop.

            "These are great! Oh, it'll be perfect to play tricks on people. I should set one off for the day people come back from the holidays." She said, and put them next to her. She put her head on Draco's shoulder, who had his arm around her. Audrey and Kelsey exchanged presents then, and then Hailey gave both Audrey and Kelsey theirs. They loved their candies, and each gave Hailey a big hug. Audrey gave Hailey's hers then. It was a ring, engraved with her name on it.

            "That's why I wasn't here yesterday. I went back to pick it up. Kelsey came with me." She said. Hailey looked at Audrey.

            "That's such a nice gift, Audrey. I wish I could've gotten you something better." She said, and sighed. She slipped the ring around her index finger and admired it. She grinned at Audrey who smiled back and flushed a little. Kelsey and Audrey of course had gifts for Draco, whom Hailey didn't know they got presents for. They both handed a small box to him and he opened it one at a time. Hailey laughed as both of them were filled with owl food. She gave Audrey and Kelsey a high five as Draco looked at it, confusion written all over his sweet face.

            "Thanks guys…but how will I use it? I don't have anything to give it to. You don't expect me to eat it, do you?" he said, giving them a look. Hailey looked at them, and Audrey got a quick look of panic on her face.

            "Kelsey, I can't find my other present for Hailey! Come help me look for it!" she said, and dragged Kelsey with her upstairs. Hailey laughed, rolled her eyes and turned back to Draco.

            "Silly, aren't they?" she said. He nodded and looked at her.

            "Well, I haven't given you your present yet, have I?" he said.

            "No, and neither have I. Who first?" she said. He pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to her. It was a little package, wrapped up and had her name on it.

            "I believe this is yours." He said. She took it carefully and pulled the wrapping off of it. It was a box, and she opened it to find a charm bracelet. It looked of expensive quality. She took it out and examined it.

            "Oh Draco, this is wonderful.  It already had a few charms on it, and all of them matched her perfectly. She thought it was great that he was her best friend and first, and he knew her. Nothing could've pleased her more. She turned to his grinning face and gave him a nice and long kiss on the lips.

            "Need me to help you put it on?" he said, after they broke away. He looked as if he were in dreamland. She nodded, and closed her eyes as his soft skin touched hers. She looked at it on her own wrist when he took his hands away and marveled at its beauty.

            "This is the perfect gift, Draco. Thank you so much. I think it's time I gave you yours." She said and got up. Her legs hurt from sitting so much, but she walked upstairs to retrieve the owl. She met Kelsey and Audrey up there. She showed them her new bracelet.

            "Ooh wow, Hailey! That's pretty!" said Kelsey. Audrey got up and fingered the little charms. She looked up at her and gave her a smile.

            "These match you perfectly! Go give him your gift, I want to hear his reaction!" she said and shooed Hailey down the stairs. She hid the cage behind her back and walked back to her seat.

            "Happy Christmas Draco." She said and revealed the owl. He was speechless for about five minutes before finally closing his mouth and tearing his eyes away from the owl to look at his girlfriend.

            "Gosh Hailey. That's…I don't know what to say. Except for, thank you!" he got up to get a better look at the owl.

            "What's her name?" he asked her.

            "I named her Majesty. Like she is a Queen. You can change it if you want…" said Hailey, remembering Kelsey's words of wisdom. He shook his head.

            "No way, I love her name. Thank you so much. THAT is the best gift I've ever received, period." He said and kissed her. Draco and Hailey spent an hour playing with Majesty, and fed her. Audrey and Kelsey were by the fire playing Wizard Chess. Of course, Kelsey was killing Audrey.

            By noontime Hailey didn't want to admit it, but she was getting a little bored. She wanted to give Hermione, Ron and Harry their presents. She changed into something comfortable but dressy, and left the common room. She was taking a chance that they would be in the Great Hall, or nearby.

            She checked the Great Hall, and when they weren't there she was about to head back for more owl fun. Looking at the floor, she didn't notice someone coming and bumped into someone. She looked up to see Snape.

            "Oh, sorry sir! Didn't see you there, Happy Christmas!" she said quickly. Looking at him, he looked a bit ruffled. Like he just woke up or something. She decided it was nothing to worry about, everyone can be lazy on Christmas.

            "Watch where you're going, Hailey." He said.

            "Yes sir. Enjoy the rest of your day." She said softly.

            "You too, Happy Christmas." Hailey couldn't believe her ears, had he just said two compliments in the same sentence? He hadn't been all that cheerful before Christmas, in fact he was crabby as hell. Compliments were rare. She shook her head and kept walking.

            "Hailey! Hailey, Happy Christmas!" someone called. It was a voice she recognized, and turning around she saw Hermione's grinning face. She ran to her friend and they exchanged a Christmas hug.

            "Shall we go into the Great Hall and exchange gifts?" she suggested. Hailey nodded and followed her into the Great Hall. It was empty, except for the large Christmas tree standing at the end of the Hall. It stood, as beautiful as ever, raising spirits everywhere. Hailey had remembered hearing the great decorations in Hogwarts. It seemed like a dream to actually be there. Ron got her attention.

            "Okay, as soon as come back to life I can give you your present." He said, waving his hand in her face.

            "Sorry! Sorry, my bad. Okay, who's first?" she said, looking back at everyone. When nobody replied, Hailey volunteered.

            "Hermione, this is for you!" she said, handing her the large present. She seized it and opened it in a hurry.

            "Lockhart books! I didn't even know they still existed. I will never forget him, he was a good man." She said, and hugged Hailey tightly. She saw Ron roll his eyes.

            "Hermione, you're mad! That man is not only nuts, but a fraud!" he said.

            "And good looking, Ron." Hermione added.

            "Hermione, look in the back." Hailey said. She flipped the book to the back and there was a picture of the handsome Gilderoy Lockhart. She gave Hailey another hug and handed her Hermione's parcel. She opened it to see a Muggle-like book with the title '_How to please a Wizard_'. Hailey laughed as she flipped through the pages. It was like a boyfriend-advice book.

            "Thanks Hermione, I'll need this!" she said, hugging her book. Hermione beamed. Ron shoved a package at her next.

            "Open it before I do." He said. She knew it was candy from Honeydukes. Indeed it was, she opened up a package of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jellybeans.

            "Thanks Ron." She said, and handed him her present. He shook it up a little bit, and opened it. He was thrilled to see the Invisible Ink.

            "Thanks so much, Hailey! I can do anything with this! I can write things and Harry can't even read them. I can write bad things about Snape on my exams!" he shouted. Hailey had never seen any guy look so happy. She chuckled, and looked at Harry. Her smile turned when she saw he wasn't laughing at all. He looked dull and bored. Hermione gave her a he's-still-uncomfortable type of look. Hailey shrugged back and handed Harry her gift.

            "This is for you, Harry." She said, shyly. He took it carefully and looked at it. He gave her a small smile and opened it. Looking at the journal, he gasped. Hailey had even had his name stitched on the front.

            "Th-thanks." He said, finally looking at her. She smiled.

            "You're welcome." She said, sweetly. He got out a package, and handed it to her. This one was long, but perfectly wrapped. As she took it from him, their fingers touched which sent tingly surges up her arm. She grabbed it and pulled away suddenly. She knew it was the wrong thing to do, and Harry turned around again. She carefully unwrapped this one to find a chocolate rose in a box.

            "Harry, this is so nice!" she said softly. He muttered something back.

            "Huh?" she said.

            "It sings." He said a bit louder. She looked at Hermione. She was giggling silently. She must've been there when he picked it out. To make matters worse, Ron joined in the fun.

            "He was having the time of his life picking one out, Hailey. He harassed all the roses to make them sing! All with a big smile on his face! I swear, he's like a little kid. He listened to yours so much, he was starting to sing along!" he said. Harry's face was turning red. Hailey giggled. Hermione gave Ron a piercing look. Hailey looked back at her rose and took it out of the package.

            "You have to tickle it." Said Hermione. Hailey resumed to tickle the top of the rose. She froze as it actually moved and a mouth opened on the rose. Two eyes poked out. 

            "That tickles! Ohh…" and it started singing 'All I want for Christmas Is You'. Good thing it wasn't too loud, or Hailey would've had to muffle it and hurt Harry's feelings even more. As soon as it finished it's verse, Hailey put it back in the box.

            "It'll last forever, just until you decide to eat if of course." Said Ron. She nodded.

            "I think I'll hold onto this one for awhile." She said. Ron got another smile on his face.

            "Harry loved this one so much, he wouldn't shut it up. I bet she'll recognize who he is. Harry, I mean. If it ran on batteries, it'd be dead. No offense, I'm so glad he gave it away today. I couldn't bare to wake up to more rose singing. No offense again." He said. Hermione shot Ron another look but Hailey just looked at him strangely.

            "Are you talking to the flower?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

            "Yes, she has feelings too you know." He said.

            "Don't get defensive, I wasn't being mean." She said, and took the box away from Ron's outstretched hands. He sat down again. She looked at Harry, who was looking at Ron with a you're-dead type of look. Ron noticed too.

            "Harry if you're that upset about giving it away, ask for it-" Ron was interrupted by a good kick in the shins from Hermione.

            "Well thanks Harry. I love it, and I'll never be hungry enough to eat it. I hope you like your present." She said, hoping to get another word out of him.

            "Thanks." He said again. Hailey sighed. Harry turned to Ron.

            "I'm tired, I'm going to go back to the common room to go back to bed. Do you want to come?" he said. Ron shrugged.

            "All right. Bye Hailey, see you later Hermione." Ron said and left with Harry, who waved quickly. Hailey and Hermione stared after them.

            "I don't know WHY he's still like that! You did a good job showing that you liked his present, which made him feel pretty good. I suppose it's Ron's fault, embarrassing him like that in front of you. I want him to get over his shyness. It's not right, seeing him like this. He used to be happy. Maybe Daniel has something to do with this. Speaking of him, I should go see him today. Would you like to come?" she said. Hailey shook her head, still worried about Harry.

            "No, it'll make things worse. Well, if you're going to go visit him, I'll go back to my common room. See you at dinner?" she said, getting up. Hermione got up with her.

            "Yes, I guess I'll go now. See you at dinner." They said, and parted ways. Hermione walked quickly towards the Hospital Wing and Hailey just dragged her feet to the Slytherin common room. She wasn't in any hurry to get back. She passed Dumbledore in the hall. He stopped her.

            "Happy Christmas, Miss Cousland. You've gotten some good loot, I see. From Miss Moran and Miss Ward, I presume. Or Mr. Malfoy." He said. She shook her head.

            "No sir, this is from Hermione, Ron and…" it hurt her to say the name, "Harry."

            "I see. I have noticed you four around each other a lot. How are your Slytherin friends taking this?" he asked her. She looked up into his sparkling eyes, merry with Christmas cheer. It made her feel better.

            "Yes, we've become quite close. Especially Hermione and I." She said.

            "That's nice for her. I bet she really likes her, you didn't hear it from me, but Hermione could use a close girlfriend." He smiled. She smiled back.

            "Well I suppose I better let you go, I'm delivering some gifts for the professors. See you at the feast?" he said.

            "Yes, I'll be there. Happy Christmas, professor." She said.

            "Happy Christmas, Hailey." He said and they walked their separate ways. Something about that man always made her regret everything bad she had ever done. She seriously thought the rumors about him being the most powerful wizard ever, even more powerful than You-Know-Who; were true. She walked back to the common room, her spirits a little higher. She decided to go and send Pansy her gift. She gave the password and entered the quiet common room. The owl was perched by a window, and Audrey and Kelsey were peacefully sitting on the couches eating some candy.

            "Hey guys. Where's Draco?" she said. They looked at her. Audrey swallowed a piece of candy and smiled. 

            "Hello Hailey. Draco's in his dormitory, I think. We might've been scaring him. Where have you been?" she said. Hailey walked in the direction of the stairs and stopped to stroke Majesty's feathers.

            "Visiting a few friends." She said and walked up to her dormitory. She took Pansy's gift, and then a piece of parchment, and a feather. She took them downstairs and sat down at a table on the other side of the room.

            "Who're you writing to?" said Kelsey.

            "Pansy." Hailey muttered, and began writing.

            _Dear Pansy,_

_                        Happy Christmas! It's very  quiet over here, I never knew a Christmas could be so boring. I bet all of your family was thrilled to see you, and I bet you had plenty of stories to tell. I miss you, it's just too quiet. Oh well, I'll see you soon enough. Your gift is enclosed in here, and the owl I'm sending this on is brand new. Well, I'm hoping Draco lets me send it on her. I got Draco an owl for Christmas using a gift my mum gave me. Draco gave me a charm bracelet. I really think our love is growing strong. Write me back with loads of updates, I miss you so much! Best friends forever_

_                                                                                    Hugs and Kisses,_

_Hailey_

            Satisfied with her letter, she magically attached the locket to the piece of parchment and rolled it up. Leaving it on the table, she went up and knocked on the boy's dormitory door. Draco answered it.

            "Umm…hi Hailey. Anything you need?" he said.

            "I was wondering if I could use Majesty to deliver Pansy's letter." She said. He nodded.

            "Of course, can you send mine too? I wrote one and included her present." He said and gave her his piece of parchment. She took it gratefully and went back down to retrieve her letter. She went over to Majesty and stroked her again.

            "Can you handle this? It's to Pansy Parkinson." She said softly. She nipped her finger as a sign of affection.

            "I know you can." She said and died the two pieces of parchment together, and then onto the owl's legs. After patting her again, she was off in flight through the open window.

            "What a beautiful bird." She said out loud.

            "Yeah, she is pretty. You make good choices, Hailey." Came the voice of Kelsey. She walked over to join them on the couch. They talked for awhile about their parents, which had never come up before.

            It was almost time for the Christmas feast. Hailey was disappointed, barely anyone was there to enjoy a great dinner. Oh well, more for them. Hailey wanted to look nice, therefore she got ready with Audrey and Kelsey who also wanted to look nice. Lucky for each of them, they had brought a nice outfit with them from home, meant for special occasions. Each of them pulled out their nice outfits.

            "What do you guys think of this?" Hailey showed them her outfit.

            "That'll look so nice on you! I wish I had legs like yours, Hailey." Said Kelsey.

            "You're pretty, Kelsey. Don't ever put yourself down." She said. Kelsey shrugged and blushed a little.

            "Thanks." She said, and turned back to her things.

            The girls were ready in about an hour. Hailey had put on a sparkly red sweater, a black skirt with black tights and black platforms. She had magically straightened her short and wavy dirty blonde hair and then applied her make up.

            "You know Hailey, you have pretty blue eyes." Said Audrey.      

            "Thanks…sometimes I hate them. But it's a quality Dan and I share, so I like them. Too bad he's missing the feast." She said. Kelsey put an arm on her shoulder.

            "He's having a feast in his head, Hails." She said. This made the three of them crack up.

            Audrey and Kelsey looked nice too, each in dressy black pants and nice black shoes. Kelsey had a red turtleneck on with little Christmas trees outlining the seams. Audrey's shirt was a dressy long-sleeve shirt with a Santa wearing sunglasses on the front. They both put on makeup, and then Kelsey also magically straightened her beautiful long, blonde hair. Audrey left her hair alone, Hailey had insisted that her curly hair made her look even better. Audrey had nothing to do but agree. Before they left, Hailey got really nervous.

            "I don't look okay, do I? Draco will never think I'm pretty. I'm trying too hard!" she cried.

            "Hailey, you're prettier than both of us put together, even though Audrey IS prettier than me." Said Kelsey.

            "No way. Hailey, don't worry about it! I've never seen you look this pretty, please don't back out. Let everyone know how much you and Draco love each other. It would mean a lot to him to show up, and if you chickened out, what will he think then? That you don't love him?" said Audrey.

            "Is the make-up okay?" Hailey said, rushing over to a mirror, and completely ignoring what Audrey had just said. She sighed.

            "You're hopeless, Hails." She said. Hailey continued to look at herself in the mirror, and took off some more of the excess lipstick.

            "Do my eyes standout too much?" said Hailey again, looking at her friends. Both girls shook their heads.

            "No! I assure you, you look perfect. If either one of us finds a problem, we'll give you a kick under the table. Now will you just come with us?!" said Audrey, getting a little annoyed. Hailey gave in, and tucked the pocket-mirror into her purse.

            "I can bring this, can't I?" she said, holding up her mini-black purse. Audrey rolled her eyes.

            "Fine! Just COME!" she said. Kelsey was giggling silently, it was all a joke to her. They stepped out of the dormitory, with Hailey still commenting about herself.

            "Do you guys think I should cut my hair differently? What if I got bangs or something, would I look older? Or would that make me look like a baby?" Audrey ignored her, Kelsey following her and giggling madly. Draco had already left, so they had to walk down just the three girls. Hailey had noticed how much she was bugging Audrey, so she just continued, making it like a joke. Kelsey was more than amused.

            They stopped when they arrived at the Great Hall. It was amazing, but the four house tables had been moved against the wall, and in the middle was a great round table, and Hailey was guessing it was due to the lack of students left in the school. There were a few people already sitting down. Dumbledore was there, along with McGonagall, Snape and Professor Walden! Harry, Ron and Hermione were there as well, and Hermione waved to Hailey. Draco had just sat down as far away from Harry as he could, and Harry was shooting Draco dirty looks.

            Hailey, Audrey and Kelsey made their way over to the round table and took their seats. Hailey sat next to Draco, and Audrey sat on the other side of Draco. Kelsey was pouting, but sat next to Audrey. Hermione eagerly moved to next to Hailey. Crabbe and Goyle were there, turning up a little late, so they were forced to sit next to Kelsey.

            "Is this everyone?" said Dumbledore. Ron was sitting next to him, and felt good because Goyle was sitting right next to Snape who was looking extremely weird at this point. He was sitting next to Professor Walden, and they kept exchanging looks.

            "I believe so, Professor." Said McGonagall, looking around. Draco was still staring at Hailey, and then Audrey shot Hailey an I-told-you-so look. The plates magically filled with food, and they began eating. Draco kept looking back at Hailey. Hailey was holding up a soft conversation with Hermione.

            "How's Harry?" she asked. Hermione's face lit up like someone had just asked her out.

            "He's doing better, I guess. He hasn't been in a weird mood today. Just this morning, actually. I think that's all he needs, is a little break from you. No offense, of course. I mean, I'll come and spend time with you if you're lonely." She said. Hailey grinned and looked at Harry. He was avoiding her eyes.

            "Not taken at all. I'm glad he's better." She said. Hermione grinned. They turned back to their meals.

            The feast was lovely, everything was delicious. Hailey was stuffed. Draco would not stop looking at her, and as she eyed Snape, she noticed he was looking rather pleased with himself. Turning to Professor Walden, she looked even more pleased with herself. Hailey thought there was something more to the two of them than met the eye.

            Everyone went back to their dormitories exhausted and full. Crabbe and Goyle went up to bed without a word, and after a million good nights to each other, Audrey and Kelsey finally went up to bed, leaving Draco and Hailey alone. She had changed into her pajamas again, to be more comfortable. They spent a long time talking, well into the next morning. Hailey in fact, fell asleep while talking to him. He cradled her, and fell asleep shortly after her. No words could describe how cute they looked 'sleeping together'. Kelsey came down in the middle of the night, and put a spare blanket on top of them. She couldn't help but be a little jealous, looking at the smile on Hailey's face, while Draco was holding her hand.

            "The perfect couple." She whispered, and went back to sleep.

            Word was out. Unfortunately, the holidays had come to an end and the students were returning to the school. By the end of the day, there wasn't a soul in Hogwarts that were unaware of Hailey and Draco's relationship. Some even knew about their 'sleeping' incident. Dumbledore was aware of it, but couldn't punish. Hailey had been through too much.

            Hailey was so happy to see Pansy back, she hugged her and wouldn't let go. Both girls were crying happy tears, two weeks had been too long. She was thrilled to see how close Draco and Hailey had gotten. Everything was about to get back to normal, or so it seemed like!


	9. Love Shack, Baby

Chapter 9: Love Shack, Baby 

            "It's so good to be back!" exclaimed Pansy, as Hailey accompanied her to the dormitory to unpack. 

            "It's so wonderful to have you back! Did you get my gift?" Hailey asked. Majesty had returned within a day, carrying a reply for Pansy. Pansy had then revealed her neck.

            "Thanks Hailey. I love it." She said. They hugged again. She looked at Hailey's wrist.

            "From Draco, I suppose." Pansy said, crossing her arms. Hailey slightly blushed, and held her wrist out.

            "Yes. I'm so in love with him, if anything were to ever happen…" she said. Pansy put an arm on her shoulder.

            "I'm sure nothing will happen, the Malfoy's are way too powerful to let his son be harmed. Especially if Lucius want him to be a Death Eater." She said. Hailey's eyes opened wide and she turned back to Pansy in shock.

            "His father wants him to be a Death Eater?" she said, her heart in her throat. Hailey had sudden memories, which seemed to stab her in the head. She fell onto her bed, her head throbbing with pain.

            "Yes. What's wrong?" Pansy said, rushing over to Hailey. She stood back up, rubbing her head.

            "Nothing. Nothing. I can't believe this. Do you have any idea how painful this could be for him? Why hasn't he ever told me." Hailey began twiddling her thumbs.

            "He would've brought it up if it bothered him. Please don't worry about it." She said.

            "But he's my boyfriend, the one I love. I can't bare to see him in pain, and being a Death Eater…that's horrible. A servant for You-Know-Who. He can die! What can I do?!" Hailey cried. She was saving herself from tears, too many had been shed already. Pansy put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

            "You can talk to him about it, if it really bugs you." She said. Hailey sighed. She couldn't believe it, Draco keeping such a big thing from her, especially if it's probably hurting him deep down. They were supposed to share their secrets, weren't they?

            "I think I will. Not now, I want to spend time with you." She said. Pansy smiled at her.

            "Aw, thanks. I want to spend time with you, too." She said. They exchanged a smile. The thought of Draco being forced to do something evil was lurking in Hailey's mind. Why did everything have to be bad again as soon as they were good? She was finally happy with Draco, her best friend was back and she was on good terms with her schoolwork! Both Hailey and Pansy both agreed to spend the day away from Draco, so she couldn't feel any more pain and guilt.

            They did just that. Hailey and Pansy hung around the castle for the entire day, for it was the day before classes started again. They'd spend some time in the library, then walk to the Great Hall. They avoided both Draco and Harry. Hailey spent the time telling her everything that she had missed. Only one thing seemed to surprise her.

            "SNAPE?! WALDEN?!" she whispered, her eyes going wide. Hailey shooshed her, and nodded.

            "Yes. They haven't admitted it yet, but it's so obvious. Snape's all happy-sappy and Walden hasn't exactly been herself. I've seen them both shaken up a few times. It's so sick and wrong, but I know Dumbledore will catch them in the act!" Hailey replied. Pansy still couldn't believe her ears.

            "You have no idea how wrong that is. I swear, if they have a child I will jump out of my pants." She said, her voice exaggerated. Hailey giggled. Pansy was just thoroughly grossed out.

            "I hope you're lying. You know, I really hope you're lying to me!" she said. Hailey was laughing now.

            "I wish I were." She said. Pansy joined in the laughter a little bit. They couldn't wait until this spread through the castle.

            "Pansy, tell me about your time off." She said. She sighed and began telling her story.

            "My parents hosted a huge family dinner, but this time invited some friends. One of the friends she invited had a son. They told me he was about my age, but what I was expecting was some geek wearing glasses, suspenders and Christmas socks on pants that were way too small. Was I wrong!" she said, her lips curling. Hailey nudged her.

            "And…" she said.

            "And…when the doorbell rang, my parents sent me to answer it and standing behind the two adults was the most adorable guy, with brown hair and precious blue eyes. I could've passed out." She explained.

            "Well…what happened!" Hailey said.

            "Before dinner was ready, I…er….showed him around and we talked a bit about…er, things." She said. Hailey rolled her eyes.

            "About! Tell me everything!" she said.

            "He said…I was nice and fun to be around! He told me we would stay in touch!" she shrieked.

            "What's his name?!" Hailey exclaimed.

            "James Wilson. Isn't that a precious name? He's my age and a wizard!" Pansy screamed.

            "You two should be pen pals! Write owls back and forth, I'm sure you could get to know him a little bit." Hailey suggested. She nodded.

            "That's what we agreed to. You know, he turned down Hogwarts! He didn't want to go to such a famous wizarding school, his parents wanted him to private. Isn't that so sweet?!" she said. Hailey realized her friend was becoming another guy freak. They WERE fifteen.

            They talked for a while, and Pansy went on about her friend James and how perfect they would be for each other. Hailey agreed with her, even though she had never seen this kid before. The best part of the day was they had avoided Draco and Harry successfully. Hailey was beginning to question her and Draco's closeness, but he of course was Mr. Perfect by the end of the night, snuggling up with her during their last few hours of holiday. 

            "You do realize it'll be a lot harder to do this when classes start back again, Draco." Hailey said.

            "We'll find time, Hails. Where were you and Pansy today, by the way. I was lonely." He said. Hailey tried to keep her worrying down, so she just gave him a smile.

            "I was just talking with her today, about girl stuff. It was nice, I really missed her. I'm sorry that you were lonely, I'll never leave you like that again." She promised, looking at him. She took her hands and stuck them into the pockets of her pajamas, trying to keep them warm. It was a cold and dark evening, and snow was in the forecast.

            "You're cold?" he said, and took her hands out of her pockets and tucked them into his. Hailey snuggled into his chest a bit, keeping her eyes open. She couldn't even try to close them, the common room was swarming with Slytherins, excited with stories from their holiday.

            Classes started again first thing the next day. Hailey found it interesting that she had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts right after each other. The schedule hadn't been switched or anything, she just thought it was a big coincidence.

            Along with the other Slytherins, she filed into the dungeons, expecting it to be cold and damp, as usual. She almost died of shock when it was crisp in the room, and lit with candles. They gave off scents, mostly of spices. Everyone else seemed to notice.

            "What in the world is Snape up to?" cried Kelsey, making her entrance.

            "I can actually see. I can actually smell!" commented Audrey, following her. The change of the dungeons was frightening, but the students liked it.

            "I put on extra layers this morning for nothing!" said Pansy, furious. Hailey couldn't help but laugh at her. She didn't have a lot of time, for the door opened and Snape came in.

            "Good morning, children." He said. Everyone shot him confused and questioning looks. The Gryffindors, however found this a miracle. When nobody responded, he went on.

            "I have something fun planned! We aren't going to do work, I'm allowing you to have a free class…I need to arrange a few things." He said, and left the room.

            "Can you BELIEVE that man?!" said Pansy.

            "He's suffering from ASD!" whispered Kelsey. Hailey, Pansy and even Audrey looked at Kelsey as if she were crazy.

            "After Sex Disease. It'll pass." She said. They burst into giggles. They were looking most forward to DADA class. They couldn't wait to see what Walden had in store. They spent the entire free period talking with each other, just the four of them. Draco would join in every once in a while when he wasn't exchanging grunts with Crabbe and Goyle. Hailey was thankful, she didn't notice Harry watching her with embarrassment.

            They left Potions with a new liking for Snape, even though he was totally disgusting and perverted. They walked to DADA eagerly, waiting to see the look upon Walden's face. Sure enough, she was in a complete daze.

            "Ahh yes, Gryffindor and Slytherin! Just came from Potions, I presume? Did Sev- I mean Professor Snape treat you nicely?" she said, a bigger grin on her face than usual. Pansy and Hailey exchanged looks.

            "Too nicely." Pansy murmured. They both giggled, but Walden ignored them.

            "I'm afraid I was very un-organized during the holiday and I have to spend some time re-organizing my papers. So I can prepare for the exams at the end. Yes, I have to go right now." She sped out of the room, and left everyone staring at the front of the room.

            "Okay that made a whole bunch of sense. I swear, Snape and Walden are like…worse than you and Draco!" said Audrey.

            "Hey! We're not bad! At least I'm not perverted!" said Hailey.

            "Well sorry. What I meant is CLOSER! That's hard to beat. Well, except the fact they're keeping it secret, and you too are showing off. Draco is not afraid to…you know…put his hand down low." She whispered. Draco was off teasing Harry.

            "Oh please! It's not like his hands are poison or anything." She said.

            "Of course they're not POISON! They're anything but poison." Said Kelsey. Hailey saw her looking at them.

            "In a way, in a sick way, I kind of like this behavior. We get free classes. The only thing that bothers me is…Walden has more common sense? Why Snape?!" whispered Pansy.

            "I doubt she cares, it's just pleasure." Said Hailey. Audrey, Pansy and Kelsey looked at her.

            "What? It's a way of life." she said.

            "But Snape is like…in his forties?! Walden looks too young. This is sick, if I ever happened to walk in on them. You don't know how loud I'd scream." Said Audrey.

            "If I walked in on them, I'd leave and go tell Dumbledore in an instant." Said Kelsey. Audrey snorted.

            "Of course you would. You ratted on Snape over nothing. It was a dream of Hailey's!" she said.

            "She's my friend, I was worrying about her!" Kelsey defended. Audrey held up her hand.

            "Whatever! Just watch your mouth, Kelsey. You can really get us in deep trouble someday. Snape would get you. He'd most likely be fired." Said Audrey. Kelsey stuck out her tongue at her and Audrey looked away.

            "Stop it you guys. I'd just like to see…a look of embarrassment on Snape's face. It'd brighten my day." Said Pansy. Draco walked over then and sat down next to Hailey. She blushed a little.

            "What're you ladies talking about?" he said.

            "Snape." They said in unison and laughed out loud. A few people turned to look at them in question.

            "What about Snape?" he said.

            "Nothing important." Said Pansy. She started to whistle.

            "Come on, tell me. Hailey, tell me." He said, nudging his girlfriend. She smiled a little.

            "You'll find out soon enough." She said.

            A few weeks passed, and then a month. Everything was going smooth, especially Walden and Snape. They were in the best moods, that is when they taught class. DADA was called a free class many times when she wasn't able to be there. Snape was usually there, but sometimes he and Walden would be out at the same time. Draco and Hailey were closer than ever, but a few people were becoming extra jealous. One of them, had the name Audrey Ward. Hailey heard her muttering to herself one night.

            "Perfect Cousland and Malfoy. How could they be a good couple, Hailey's too ugly! Draco deserves much more. I can't take much more of little compliments on how good they are. She's just using me, I know it. Sometimes I really hate that girl, but now I know I do." Hailey couldn't believe her ears, one of her good friends talking about her like that, especially after she had been nothing more than a companion to her! Hailey had suddenly realized she had originally explained this to Kelsey, but snores showed Kelsey was dead asleep. Hailey knew she could never treat Audrey the same, but she could not suddenly treat her so differently. Hailey got angry, but she kept on pretending she was sleeping. Hailey had a plan, she would tell Draco about it during the night.

            "Draco." She went up to him while he was doing a History of Magic essay.

            "Can't it wait, beautiful? I'm almost done, Binns will have me if I don't do this." He said.

            "No. It can't. I want to go through with it." She took a deep breath. Draco dropped his quill and stared at her for a few seconds.

            "Excuse me?" he said. She took another deep breath.

            "You heard me. We've been together for a few months, I just want to prove our love." She said. She couldn't believe she was asking her boyfriend this, but she did need to prove to everyone, and in some cases, make people more jealous. He kept on staring, his quill starting to leak.

            "Are you serious? Do you really mean it?" he said standing up. He suddenly looked so frighteningly tall, Hailey got scared. Sometimes she really hated being only five feet tall, when almost all of the guys were almost six feet, including Draco who was a good 5'7.

            "I did…I do…of course this is only if you do." She said.

            "Hailey, I will. I've wanted to for a long time, but could never tell you. I didn't think you could take it." He said softly. She smiled slightly.

            "I can now. I don't think I could've a few months ago, when every bad thing started happening." She replied.

            "I think now's the appropriate time. But…when? Where?" he said.

            "Tonight. I want to do this tonight. The restricted section of the library, when Madame Pince isn't around, we should sneak in." Hailey managed to say, before choking slightly. He nodded.

            "That sounds good I guess." He said. They had set a time. All they needed to do was act completely innocent until midnight. Then they would sneak off, and not return until much later.


	10. Surprise!

**Chapter 10: Surprise!**

            The clock in the common room struck midnight. The last few were heading off to bed, Audrey barely saying anything as she followed Kelsey up to the dormitory. Hailey and Draco were on the opposite sides of the common room, Hailey reading a book for Transfiguration, and Draco working on his essay.

            "Good night, you guys. Don't stay up too late!" Said Pansy, who was also reading a book. She put it down and went up to bed.

            "'Night Pansy." Said Hailey. As soon as the door of the girl's dormitory closed, Draco looked at Hailey. He put his quill down again.

            "So…y-you really want to do this?" he asked her. She nodded.

            "Yes." She said. They snuck out of the common room together, making sure not to wake the Fat Lady. Hand in hand, Draco lead her to the library, quietly. They shut the door quietly behind them, and settled themselves in a corner, where Draco knew nobody would hear them. Merlin knows what they did from that point on. Only now and then would they rest, but it was two hours later they had deliberately stopped and fallen asleep, hugging each other tightly.

            Hailey awake to the bright sun in her eyes, and forgot where she was for a minute. She turned around to see Draco sprawled out on the ground, drool forming. She immediately remembered what had happened the night before, and remembered how much it felt like a dream. She lay there for ten minutes, thinking about how close she and Draco were, and how she would never do that with any other guy. The feeling of someone stroking her hand startled her. She turned to see Draco's smiling face.

            "That was wonderful, Hailey." He said. She blushed. 

They decided to make a quick move back to their dormitories. It was still a bit early, about five to be exact. It was late enough for prefects and teachers to be awake so they had to be extra careful, but they made it safely. After a long kiss, they walked up to their separate dormitories. She climbed in her bed and pretended to be asleep.

Hailey was in a daze during the day. She couldn't concentrate during any classes, which she barely had any of. Snape was in and out of Potions, and Walden wasn't teaching again. Draco and Hailey kept exchanging smiles throughout the day. Pansy began to wonder what was going on, Hailey was not the same. When she was supposed to be making a Love Potion in Potions, she was in her own world, and writing little notes and hearts on her notebook.

"Now I know how Snape feels." She murmured, a smile forming on her lips. Pansy overheard her.

"What?!" she cried. Hailey snapped back to life.

"Oh…oh, nothing. I meant stressed." She said. Pansy gave her a look of suspicion but smiled.

"Yeah. Sure you did, Hailey." She said. Hailey looked up, trying to be in real life again. Across the room, Audrey was shooting Hailey some funny looks. She was aware of her jealousy, but this time she thought Audrey might suspect something. But then again, how could she? Hailey ignored the looks.

"Hailey? What's up with you today?" Pansy said. Hailey half-heard her, and just raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Something's wrong. Something about you is not right at all. Is there something you want to tell me?" she said. Hailey looked at her before laying her head in her hands.

"Nope. I'm fine." She said dreamily, and began writing more hearts down. Pansy continued to stare at her.

"Hailey, you're scaring me. You never act like this. EVER!" she said.

"I'm just…tired." Hailey replied and yawned.

"Yeah right. I'm only looking out for my best friend, I'm not trying to like…oh never mind." She said. Hailey shrugged.

"Don't do drugs, Pansy." Said Hailey, and fell asleep. That's when Pansy got the impression Hailey had just admitted she had been doing drugs. She panicked. Hailey was only half-awake to hear everything.

"Draco. Hailey…is doing drugs. Why hasn't she ever told me? Has she told you?" she said.

"What! Hailey…drugs? No, that can't be. She's never been like that, oh no. She better not be like this because of her brother. This is really bad. What can we do?" he said.

"I don't suggest telling Dumbledore, this will get to be a huge deal. We have to play it by ear, and just try to help Hailey. Maybe she'll realize it's not a good thing. I'm going to check for drugs around her bed tonight, if you can look around the places you and Hailey have been together." Said Pansy, panic sounding in her voice. They looked over at Hailey, who was drooling on her desk.

"She could need to go the bathroom…you know…to…" Pansy eyed Draco.

"Should we really wake her up? I think she'll be okay if she gets some sleep." Draco answered.

That's what they did, they let Hailey sleep for the remaining time. They covered up for her when Snape asked what was going on, but as soon as Potions was over, they woke her up. She was still in a dazed mood. Hailey really figured women really felt like this after doing it, and then it struck her like a baseball bat. Was she…she couldn't be…Her head shot straight up and she raced to the bathroom.

"I've gotta go!" she said to her friends before she tore down the halls. Pansy trailed close behind her, Draco following them. Hailey ran into the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and making sure nobody was in there, she locked the door to the bathroom. She then thought it was silly for locking the door, nobody ever went in.

"Oh well, I'm being safe." She said out loud. This attracted Myrtle's attention.

"Who's there?" she said, flying out of her stall. She stopped and smiled slightly at Hailey's appearance.

"It's me, Myrtle." She said. Moaning Myrtle and her had met once before, and she had often visited the bathroom, either for when she needed time alone or she needed to use the bathroom THAT badly.

"Hello Hailey. Something wrong, or are you just here to be out of class?" Hailey looked at Myrtle. She knew she could tell Myrtle things, and she wouldn't tell anyone. They trusted each other.

"I'm worried about something…I did something and now…I'm just really worried." She said, and looked at her feet. Myrtle invited her to sit on the floor, while she just floated around in front of her.

"What happened?" she said.

"I…went all the way with my boyfriend." She said, not tearing her eyes away from the floor.

"Oh really? Well…I'm sure you liked that. What's so bad?" said Myrtle.

"I've been acting really strange, and my best friend AND boyfriend think I'm on drugs, or at least I think they do. I don't know how to explain this to myself. Am I acting like this for a reason?" she asked Myrtle. She looked like she was pondering Hailey's question for a moment.

"I think it's usual. But…what do you think? I died a virgin anyway, I wouldn't exactly know." Myrtle looked sad for a second.

"Don't worry about it, this was just to prove something. I never really planned on doing this, not until I was married. But, am I…would you think…pregnant?" Hailey choked on the words.

"I hate to say this, but that's not a question to ask me. I know you're not too keen on asking the nurse here, or even telling a few of your friends. Why don't you…borrow a few books from the library and have the privacy of looking at them here. I can help you if I can…but don't count on my help." She said. Hailey broke into a grin.

"Thank you so much! I wish I could hug you!" Hailey grinned. Myrtle sighed.

"I wish I could give hugs."

"Well, I'd better be off now…thanks!" Hailey left, as Myrtle reluctantly waved goodbye. Draco and Pansy weren't around, and she was guessing they were in the next class, so she just headed off to the library to begin searching. She really didn't want to wait any longer. If she were caught by a teacher she'd just say…she was asked to look something up for Professor Walden. She hoped nobody would question her too much.

Finding a few books that she thought would be helpful, she hurried off to the common room to begin reading. The time passed so quickly, she was reading word for word, and didn't look up at all. She didn't talk to anybody, and even when Draco came and acted all lovey-dovey, she couldn't stop.

"Draco, can it wait?" she would say, and would stay downstairs reading when everyone headed off to bed.

The next couple of days were different. She was more nervous than ever, but so were Draco and Pansy. She wasn't acting normal. She fell asleep during every Potions class. Even Snape was getting back to normal, and he noticed her every time.

"Miss Cousland, would you like to join us?" he'd walk up to her and say. She'd open one eye and shoo him away.

"Bunnies are going to eat me." She murmured. Nobody knew why she acted this way, except for her. She wasn't eating anymore, nor was she sleeping. Draco and Pansy continued to think she was on drugs and watched her every move. Hailey was the last one to go to bed at nights, sometimes way past midnight. She spent all of her time reading and thinking. She also snuck out to talk to Myrtle often, they were thinking of things together. If only Hailey weren't nervous about what she had done with Draco a few weeks ago. 

"Why can't I find anything!" Hailey yawned, putting her final book back. She had almost read the entire library, and had found no help on her symptom. Hailey almost collapsed, she was so tired and so hungry.

"Must…find…something else." She said, trying to keep her balance on a bookcase. She walked around, finding more books.

            "Oh…it's another book. Have I read this?" she said. Someone walked by her. She barely recognized anyone anymore, it had been too long since she had had a real human conversation. Shapes seemed blurry to her now. With only a few hours of sleep a night, and not much food at all, she couldn't concentrate.

            "Hailey?" a voice said. She tried to put her eyes into focus. She let out a yawn.

            "I'm Hailey." She answered, looking in the opposite direction.

            "A-a-are you okay?" the voice said.

            "I think I'll sit down." She said, and sat on the ground. The figure walked away.

            "Boy, that was rude." She muttered, before she got up and walked away. She walked into Myrtle's bathroom, clutching her books.

            "Hi Myrtle." She said.

            "Hailey, you don't look yourself." She said, wiping her eyes.

            "I haven't been sleeping that much. I've been reading…I haven't been eating either." She said.

            "You have to get some sleep soon. You won't make it if you don't. I told you, I can help you!" said Myrtle.

            "No. I need to find something. I don't want to ignore it, what if I ignore it and I find out I am…going to have Draco's child. I need to find out, so I can find a spell to get rid of it. I've been having no luck, why don't any of these books carry information?" she said, slumping against a wall.

            "Probably because nobody is old enough. I guess the best thing you can do is keep looking. Ask a teacher for help, say it's for…your mum or something." Myrtle suggested. Something hit Hailey like a stick. She scrambled out of the room, not leaving Myrtle enough time to say goodbye. 

            Why didn't Hailey think of it before? Professor Walden must have a lot of things like that, especially after going with Snape! She met students coming out of classes, and ran to find Pansy. It was time to tell her best friend. She found her walking down the hall next to Draco, both of them not looking particularly happy.

            "Pansy!" Hailey called. Her best friend looked at her and walked over. Draco followed.

            "Hailey…you look…horrible." Pansy said, looking at her in horror. It had been the first time she had talked to Hailey in the longest time. Looking at her head on frightened her.

            "Don't ask about that, Pansy can I talk to you? I need to…tell you something." She said. They both looked at Draco.

            "I'm gone!" he said, and walked away. Pansy turned back to Hailey and grabbed her in a hug.

            "What's wrong?! It's so nice to talk to you again!" she said. Hailey squeezed her with the little strength she had and looked into her eyes. She explained everything that had happened, from when she asked Draco, to why she hadn't been in many classes and had been acting weird. She looked at Pansy, her expression surprised but pleased.

            "Thanks for finally telling me, Hails. I feel a lot better now. Does Draco know?" she said. Hailey shook her head.

            "Don't tell him, please! I don't want him worrying about me. I have a plan, will you help me?" Hailey asked her, voice hopeful. She smiled back at her friend.

            "Tell me."

            "Well…since Walden has been out so much, she might be having the same problem as me. I'm not saying she is, but we can take a chance. What if she has some things in her office that could help me? You distract her while I search." She explained. Pansy nodded.

            "That sounds good." As Hailey turned to leave, Pansy stopped her.

            "Hailey, please. Get some sleep and eat something. You've been worrying Draco and I very much. Do something for your boyfriend, just stay healthy." She said. Hailey looked at herself. She had lost a lot of weight, and in the mirror she could see her eyes looking exhausted and bags were visible.

            "I'll try. It's been too hard for me, I've been worrying about a lot of things. You don't think I still worry about my brother?" she answered. Pansy hadn't thought about that. Hailey pulled on her hand.

            "Come on, let's do this before it's not an option." She said. They set off together to Professor Walden's office. To their luck, she was not there. The office was open, and Pansy stayed outside and pretended she was interested in a book. Hailey snuck in to snoop around a bit. Sure enough, Hailey's plan had worked. Walden's office was filled with books that Hailey needed, as she scanned each title, she tucked them all under her shirt. She and Pansy left right away after Hailey closed the door. They went into the closest room-Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

            Myrtle was happy to see Hailey happier.

            "Find what you need?" she said. Hailey grinned.

            "Yes! Pansy and I are going to read through now, see if we can find anything." She said.

            "Okay, let me know if I can help in any way…" she said and floated back into her U-Bend. Pansy and Hailey went through the books, and they were all perfect.

            "I bet that's why Walden isn't here. I bet that's why Snape hasn't been here, or hasn't been in a great mood." Said Pansy suddenly. Hailey looked at her.

            "Why?"

            "They're expecting a child. Most of these books are naming books and how to care for your wizard child. How sweet!" Pansy exclaimed. Hailey found it hard to imagine Snape fathering a child.

            "Okay. That's interesting. But can we look at that after? I'm trying to find out what…I need to find out!" she said. Pansy set the book aside and opened another one. After a few minutes of silence Pansy gasped.

            "I got it! I got it! Your problems are solved! Just do what this says, and it'll tell you!" she cried. Hailey read it over and it was simple enough. They shrieked and exchanged a hug. Myrtle reappeared.

            "Found something useful, I see." She said. They both nodded and grinned. They turned back to the spell. It instructed her to say a few things and then press it to her tummy, and if the sparks turned green it meant she was indeed having a baby. If they were blue, she was home free. Hailey took a deep breath, and muttered the spell…she did as the test instructed and touched it to her stomach. All three of them gasped as they got the results.


	11. Uhoh Spaghettios

Chapter 11: Uh-oh Spaghettios 

(A/N: I want to give a lot of credit for the upcoming chapters to my best friend Vicky, I couldn't of wrote half of this w/out her help! Thanks!)

"Hailey! Whoa…what is that?" cried Pansy as her wand started giving out pink sparks! Hailey's eyes were shut tight and she dared to look at the colors. She was furious, but even more worried.

            "What…what is this?! It's not supposed to be pink!" she cried.

            "That book is a flat out lie!" Pansy kicked it across the room. It barely missed the puddle forming under a leaky sink. Meanwhile, Hailey held her head in her hand.

            "Oh what am I going to do now? This is bad, this is real bad. I thought I had everything solved. Of course, everything has to have a catch." She said. Pansy gave a Hailey a small hug.            "Don't worry about it, everything will work out. I'm here for you." She said. Hailey smiled at her best friend.

            "What are friends for?" she said. Although she was smiling, it was fresh in her brain. She couldn't leave it alone. She had barely had the time to think about what Draco would say to all of this. She could hear his words in her mind now.

            '_What?! You're having a baby? We were obviously not thinking, can't you get rid of it?_' she would apologize and Draco would firmly say,

            '_Forget you, Hailey!_' she tried to ignore these words, for she knew it probably wasn't about to happen. They loved each other too much. She couldn't let Draco know right away though, she knew he had other things to worry about. However, she did want him to know she was okay. She and Pansy headed back to the common room, and when she stepped inside, Hailey caught sight of her boyfriend and waved. He had an ashamed look on his face, but the sight of his girlfriend smiling at him brought a smile onto his own face. He got up and ran over to her, sweeping her off her feet. They hugged for what seemed like an hour, Hailey would not let go. It had been weeks now, since she had felt the real warmth of another body.

            "Draco, I'm so happy to see you." She said.

            "Not as happy as I am, I've been so worried about you. You look terrible, what's been going on? You're not really on drugs are you?" he asked her.

            "No silly, I've been doing too much thinking." She said softly. He squeezed her even more until he finally put her down. Pansy stood in the back, grinning at her two best friends.

            Hailey tried to make the best of the inaccurate test, and waited patiently. She needed to think of a backup plan, she couldn't leave herself to be unsure. She tried to get herself back to normal, and knowing Pansy was right by her side gave her a lot of courage. She and Draco resumed to spend their time together, and she successfully hid her feelings of worry from him. Though she knew he was a little doubtful, Hailey made sure she was acting normally. She gained her weight back and caught up on her sleep easily.

            The next Hogsmeade weekend came soon. Hailey knew what she needed, but she wanted to ask Pansy the biggest favor. After breakfast, she was getting her cloak on to go out. Hailey wandered up to her by herself, she couldn't have Draco hear what she was about to ask. She didn't even know where her boyfriend was. 'Showering' she hoped.

            "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? Spending time with Draco, I'm guessing." She said with a smirk.

            "How'd you know!" Hailey grinned, and continued, "Listen can you do me a huge favor?"

            "Sure, what's up?" said Pansy.

            "I need you to…well…there's a REAL test I've heard in Hogsmeade. Would you mind…you know…picking it up for me? I'm a little bit embarrassed." She said hopefully. Pansy pondered for a moment before turning back to Hailey.

            "Okay, I'll look. I think I know where to find it. If I can't find the test exactly, I'll get a more up to date book of that stuff for you. Well, I'll go now so I can find it while the stores are open. See you soon!" Pansy was gone. Hailey stood and stared after Pansy, feeling relieved. She had hoped nobody had overheard her conversation. This was getting even more personal.

            Draco told Hailey he had promised to do something with Crabbe and Goyle that day, so after a long kiss and a hug they had parted ways. Hailey needed someone else to talk to, and she knew the person. Running off to the library, in hopes of finding Hermione. Sure enough, she was reading a book. Surprised to see her, she tucked her book away.

            "Hello Hailey! What a surprise to see you! Sit down, what's going on?" she said. Hermione sat down. Hailey made a face. She was thinking if she should tell her best Gryffindor friend what she had done. After a few minutes of serious thinking, she decided to go ahead and do it. Everything would be at peace.

            "Hermione…can I talk to you? In the Great Hall? I wouldn't feel very safe discussing it here." She asked. Hermione smiled.

            "Oh okay, thanks for reminding me! I have to tell you something too!" Hermione and Hailey made the journey to the Great Hall, talking about schoolwork and such. Luckily, when they arrived it was pretty empty. Everybody had gotten the opportunity to go to Hogsmeade. Even Harry and Ron had gone, leaving Hermione all alone. They sat down in the middle of a table and Hermione turned to Hailey.

            "What do you need to talk to me about?" she said.

            "You go first…This is real big." Hailey said. Hermione shrugged.

            "Okay…well Harry has finally returned to normal! I think he's finally getting over you. I would think you'd be relieved." Said Hermione. Hailey smiled.

            "That's so nice, I'm glad he's happy again. He can always do better than me." Said Hailey.

            "Oh that's not true. Actually, if you ask my opinion, you two would be great together." Said Hermione. Hailey blushed slightly.

            "Thanks, I guess." She said. Hermione got more serious.

            "Anyway, back to you. What's important?" she said. Hailey took a deep breath and explained what she had done with Draco. She explained about what was worrying her, and how unsuccessful she had been in finding out the truth. She left Hermione, literally choking and breathing hard.

            "Oh wow. That's a surprise. You're more mature than I ever imagined." She said. Hailey looked at the table, and Hermione realized she wasn't being much help. She had to help her best girlfriend.

            "I'm sorry. Look, I'm glad you aren't panicking. We'll figure something out. May I…tell Harry and Ron? Maybe they'll be helpful too." Said Hermione. Hailey hesitated, but nodded.

            "As long as they promise not to tell Draco. I haven't told him about it yet, and he better not be sensing anything. It'll ruin him if he knows. Please tell them not to tell Draco." She said. Hermione put her hand on top of Hailey's.

            "I promise." She said. Hailey smiled shyly. 

            Students began to come back from Hogsmeade, it was getting late and dark. Hermione and Hailey were still talking, and Harry and Ron came to join them.

            "Hey you two, what's going on?" asked Ron, sitting down next to Hailey. Harry sat himself next to Hermione and just smiled at Hailey.

            "Nothing…just talking." Said Hermione. Hailey looked at her watch.

            "Love to stay, but I have to go meet…Draco." She lied. Hailey left with a wave, and went searching for Pansy. Sure enough, she was waiting in their dormitory.  
            "Did you get it?" she hissed. Pansy held up a bag. Hailey beamed.

            "Excellent. Only…I'll do it tomorrow. I really want to see Draco tonight." Said Hailey. Pansy looked puzzled but nodded.

            "Okey. I'll hide it in my trunk." She said, and stuffed it under extra clothes. Hailey watched Pansy yawn.

            "You should go to bed Pansy, this has been a lot of excitement for you." Hailey suggested. Pansy nodded.

            "I think I will. Go spend some time with Draco, I'll see you in the morning." She said, getting her pajamas out. Hailey grinned.

            "Pansy?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Thanks. You're the best." Hailey said. Pansy smiled and they exchanged a hug before Hailey left her to get changed. She went downstairs and sat on the couch by the fire. Her worries about Draco came in her mind again, and she wished them to go away. She still didn't have the courage to tell him. Her mind totally drifted in thought about what might happen between her and Draco. She didn't have her full focus back, even when Draco came and sat with her, stroking her hair and kissing her. She just couldn't take her mind off of it. This would change their lives forever.

            "What's bothering you, baby?" he said softly. She sighed, and sat up and just hugged him.

            "Lots of things. Just…don't worry about it." She said. He looked into her eyes.

            "You know when we started this relationship…we promised to not keep anything from each other?" he asked her. She was afraid of what he was getting at. She got cozy in his lap.

            "Yeah…are we keeping anything from each other?" she tried to act innocent.

            "I…er…overheard you talking to Pansy today. You're nervous that you…er…may be pregnant." He said. Hailey was shocked.

            "You were eavesdropping?!" she hissed.

            "No, no! I was talking to Crabbe and Goyle in the corner and I heard you talking to Pansy. I don't know why you didn't want to tell me, Hailey." He said softly.

            "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't want to get you worried. Especially if you have other things to worry about! I don't understand why you never told me your father was forcing you to become a Death Eater!" Hailey cried, a little louder. She clapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. His grip loosened on her.

            "Who told you that?" he demanded. Hailey felt herself turning red.

            "I…overheard it." She said quickly. He sighed to himself.

            "I never wanted you to know that. There's a reason why I didn't tell you that!" he said loudly. His voice sounded ashamed and aggravated.

            "There's a reason why I didn't tell you this either, Draco." She whispered. He hugged her suddenly.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." He said. She lay her head on his shoulder.

            "It's okay, it really is." She said.

            "I hate the way I get sometimes. It's all my father's fault!" he said. She took his hand and rubbed it.

            "I love you anyway, Draco." She said.

            "I love you too." He replied. They were both on the verge of falling asleep, when Hailey spoke up again.

            "Draco, why do you gel your hair all the time?" she asked.

            "You don't like it?" he said.

            "I love it! But don't you think you'd be a lot more…handsome without all the gel?" she said. He ran a hand through his gelled hair.

            "I suppose I could lay off it for awhile…for you." He said, hesitantly. She smiled.

            "Good." She fell into a light sleep in his arms. She felt guilty that he had found out, and she wasn't the one to tell him. Now that she had let it out, she felt even worse for some reason. What if Draco just didn't love her as much anymore? She adored him and he might just leave her. This was if she was pregnant, she planned to take the test on the first day off, which meant exactly a week from that day.

            When Hailey woke up, she was still nestled in his arms, but she felt uncomfortable. She knew she shouldn't, it was normal for her to snuggle with her boyfriend before bedtime, but this time she felt very different. Hailey left Draco with a peck on the cheek and went up to the girl's dormitory. Pansy was already awake. Kelsey and Audrey looked like they were fast asleep. Kelsey must've had a long night, she had noticed her making out with her new boyfriend, the Quidditch captain.

            "'Morning Pans." She said. Pansy looked at her as she walked in.

            "Good morning! How was Draco?" Pansy replied.

            "He…knew. I also burst out with the Death Eater thing. I don't think he'll ever forgive me. He got angry." Hailey said. Pansy sighed.

            "Well…I would expect him to be upset. You do know he told me, right?" she said. Hailey gasped.

            "No! Why didn't you tell me?!" she hissed.

            "For the same reason I didn't tell Draco your secret! I'm his best friend, and also your best friend. I was holding secrets from each of you. I'll tell you it wasn't easy, but he begged me." She explained. Hailey felt very concerned.

            "I wish he could talk to me about it." She said, getting up and pacing around the room.            "I'm sure he'll be happy to." Said Pansy. Hailey looked at her.

            "I think we're drifting." She said slowly.

            "How could you say that? You two are so close, it's insane." Pansy remarked.

            "I think he would've told me if he loved me more. Maybe he thinks I don't love him. But I do! I love him more than anything." Hailey said.

            "He knows that. I know he does. He loves you back, don't keep worrying about it." She said, trying to comfort her worries.

            "Right now! What if we find out I am pregnant, he'll probably go with…Audrey for crying out loud!" Hailey cried. She was starting to wonder if Draco was listening in on their conversation. Half of her hoped he was, the other wanted him to go away.

            "Hailey, you've been making these way too hard on yourself. Stop blaming yourself!" said Pansy. Hailey felt like she wanted to break down and cry, but she didn't.

            "I'm only trying to look out for other people. I guess I should stop doing that, I'll end up hurting them all." Hailey sighed.

            "Don't be so down, you're a lucky person." Pansy said. Hailey stifled a tear and sighed again.

            "I guess. I think I'm gonna take a shower." Hailey said and left. When she stepped out the door, Draco was no longer sleeping on the couch. '_Probably ran out on me_' Hailey thought to herself, and skipped down the steps towards the shower.

            The days dragged by, and it finally reached the day before she was going to take the test. During the week, each day she became more and more preoccupied. Professor Walden had not yet returned to her classes, and Snape continued to be in and out. Hailey would be holding Draco's hand, but was unaware of her uncontrollable shaking. Draco noticed this, and knew what was bothering her. He didn't dare ask her, or she'd be tense. The night before the test, Hailey found herself mindlessly walking the halls and she discovered Hermione in the library, accompanied by Ron and Harry. It was deserted, for everyone was partying with their House members about no classes for two days. She joined her three Gryffindor pals, knowing there was probably nothing else to do. She knew by the look on Ron and Harry's face, Hermione had told them.

            "Nervous, Hailey?" said Ron. She looked at him awkwardly, before looking down at the table.

            "I'm sure it'll come out to be false. Besides, why would Malfoy hate you because of that?!" said Hermione.

            "It was my fault, I asked him. You know that." She said, not looking up.

            "So! He agreed to it, and there's no denying that. You shouldn't be worrying about that. What's wrong?" said Hermione, noticing Hailey starting to constantly tuck her hair behind her ears. It was one of her nervous habits. She looked up suddenly. Curled up in a ball, anyone who passed her would know this person wasn't happy.

            "Draco and I are drifting. I know it. He's been keeping something from me, and I think ever since he overheard me talking to Pansy, he's thought other of me. He just doesn't want to be a father." She managed to say.

            "Oh Hailey, that's probably not true! I'm sure Malfoy still loves you! He's always giving you weird looks in class, seems like he still loves you more than anything to me." Said Hermione. Hailey didn't say anything.

            "If I were him, I'd probably be a little nervous…but I'm not him. He's just…Malfoy." Ron said. Hailey gave him a little smile.

            "Thanks for the effort, Ron." She said. He blushed slightly.

            "If I were Malfoy…I, er…well it wouldn't matter to me. I'd love you no matter what." Said Harry. The three of them stared at him.

            "What?!" he exclaimed. His comment made Hailey feel a little better.

            After talking to them for a little while longer, she headed back to the common room to get ready for dinner. She, Draco and Pansy walked down together, Draco and Hailey holding hands tighter than ever. They sat down at the table, hands still squeezing. Talking filled the Great Hall until Dumbledore stood up.

            "Before we start our feast, I have some news for all of you." He announced. The talking stopped immediately and all heads turned to face the headmaster.

            "I'm sure you're all wondering why Professors Snape and Walden haven't been here much in the past few days. I have some good news and bad news. I shall start with the bad news, Professor Walden has resigned her job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is because she is expecting a child. It might please you to know, Professor Snape is going to be a father." He said. Hailey didn't know if they expected anyone to clap, because nobody did. Everyone was staring at them, and then at Snape's empty seat on the High Table. Pansy and Hailey exchanged a look.

            "We were RIGHT!" she muttered softly. Pansy nodded. Clapping started, and followed by cheering. Hailey couldn't help but join in, even if it was mostly the Slytherin table, she had never hated neither Snape nor Walden. Seeing Hailey, a few of the Gryffindors clapped, which got a lot of people in other Houses. The cheering died down in a matter of a few minutes.

            "Do they know if it'll be a boy or a girl?!" a sixth year Ravenclaw shouted.

            "I believe it's a girl, but I'll be sure to inform you when it happens. Professor Snape will be in and out for the rest of the year, he'll be with Professor Walden. Be sure to be nice to him when he comes back." Said Dumbledore. Hailey was thrilled to hear her theory was true, but she had other things to worry about. Twenty four hours from then, she would know if there would be a Draco Jr. or not. The thought scared her even more.

            Hailey slept restlessly that night, and in the morning she woke up in a horrible mood. She knew it was just from anxiety, but she needed to find Draco to make her better. Unfortunately, he wasn't anywhere to be found in the morning, and neither was Pansy. She wondered where they could be, as she lazily got up and changed. '_Tonight's the truth_' she said as she pulled her regular skirt on. The common room was completely deserted, and checking her wristwatch she saw he had not slept in.

            "They're ditching me already." She muttered, as she sat down in front of the fireplace. She began to think about Draco and Pansy deciding she shouldn't be her friend, and then talking Harry, Hermione and Ron into being her enemies also. She thought about how Audrey was becoming darker, and Kelsey didn't seem to care about anything except herself and Tom.

            "Things are changing. I don't like it." She said again. She curled herself into another ball, and watched the fire cracking the wood, and just watched the steam rising. Putting her head in her hands, Draco's gift came into view. She looked at the bracelet again and fingered it. She remembered the warmth of his fingers that crisp Christmas morning.

            "When our love was true." She sighed, and felt a rush of cold air. She knew it was windy outside, so she just bundled up a bit more in her coat. She thought it was amazing how deserted the Slytherin common room could be. She imagined everyone outside, just strolling around and talking. She wondered what Draco and Pansy were up to, probably plotting their revenge against her. She remembered what Harry had said, how he'd love her no matter what. She smiled to herself, and realized how lucky any girl was to have him as a boyfriend. Not that she regretted her relationship with Draco, but what he had said before was so sweet. When he was older he'd make a great father. As Hailey was beginning to drift off in thought about life for her in the future, footsteps came from behind. She turned around to see Draco and Pansy, rushing through the opening, both out of breath. Hailey didn't go with her first instinct, to hug Draco and tell him she missed him and all of that mushy stuff. Instead she sat on the couch, smiling at them. Draco looked at her and grinned.

            "There you are, beautiful! Slept in again?" he said, teasing her.

            "No, you just got up too early." She said, looking at Pansy and then Draco. Pansy and Draco looked at each other.

            "We were both awake, and we decided to walk around a bit outside." Said Pansy. Hailey loved when Pansy was making sure she was happy and not left out. Right now, Hailey was enjoying how they were keeping her mind from drifting back, or forward, to later that night. The three of them sat on the couches to relax. Hailey decided not to sit with Draco this time, she sat on the other side. He looked at her quizzically, but didn't say anything. Hailey thought he looked kind of sad. She felt guilty, and just leaned against the back of the couch. Looking at her, Pansy began to talk,

            "So, what're you up to?" she directed towards Hailey. Hailey just shrugged.

            "Nothing. I woke up and was all alone, that was reassuring." She said. Pansy turned red a little.

            "I knew we should of left a note. Sorry, Hails." She said. Hailey just giggled and nodded.

            "That's okay, it's not like I was suffering." She said. The three of them just sat around the common room talking for most of the morning, and as the evening drew closer, Hailey was getting more nervous. She was excited to find results, but…so many things could go wrong!


	12. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 12: The Truth Hurts**

Pansy looked at Hailey's face and knew immediately what was annoying her.

"So we're actually going to…do this." Said Pansy, looking at Hailey. She paused and looked at the floor.

"Yep, I know I can. I just have to be brave. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" she answered, barely thinking.

"It's okay if you're nervous, I know I would be. I don't want you to be scared." Draco said softly. Hailey shook her head.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm looking forward to when I can get this over with." She said.

"When? When do you want to do this?" asked Pansy, her voice solid.

"Well…I, er, want to do this in Myrtle's bathroom. So I won't have to risk someone walking in on me. Dumbledore would have my head if he knew what we've been up to." Hailey managed to say.

"We'll do it later then. Not too much later, but I want to avoid crowded corridors." Hailey didn't even bother to listen to Pansy and Draco's comments, she was lost in thought about different reactions. She began to imagine what Snape's reaction was when Professor Walden was pregnant. It was hard to picture him with a big smile on his face, but she was sure he was pleased. She thought about how Snape and Professor Walden would be holding hands when their child was born. Hailey was disappointed, it would not be the same thing.

"I'm a lot younger…" Hailey muttered. Pansy and Draco heard her.

"Younger than who? What?" said Pansy. Hailey seemed realize she was dreaming, and she shifted her position on the couch.

"Er…younger than, er, Dumbledore." She said quickly. Pansy shot her a look, and Draco looked as confused as ever.

"Well, yeah you are." He said. Hailey rolled her eyes and chuckled at him.

Hailey was NOT looking forward to her test, and therefore time flew by before it was time to make the journey to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Pansy tiptoed upstairs, trying not to wake Kelsey and Audrey, and took the bag with the test. She tiptoed back down, and they set off to the bathroom together. Pansy and Hailey were arm in arm, Draco walking not too far behind. The walk to the bathroom seemed to be miles away, and the hallways were dark and empty. They were able to get there safely, but Hailey thought it was too good to be true. Stopping in front of the bathroom, the girls turned to Draco.

"You don't mind, er, waiting out here?" said Pansy. Draco looked at Hailey's anxious face, and he ran his fingers against it.

"Everything will be okay, angel. Don't worry." He said, his voice cracking a bit. Hailey gave him a quick kiss, and without saying anything went inside the bathroom. Pansy gave him a small smile, and followed her.

"Who's there?!" called Myrtle. She had just been crying…when was she not?

"It's us, Pansy and Hailey." Hailey croaked. Myrtle's face, or what was left her face, popped out above a stall.

"I forgot you were going to be here tonight, sorry. Don't let me get in your way." She said, and disappeared again. Pansy began to search through the bag and Hailey began to grind her teeth.

"I believe this is a Muggle type of test…Hailey what are you doing?" Pansy said, and looked at her best friend. Hailey was grinding her teeth harder and harder.

"Stop it! That'll ruin your teeth!" she said. Hailey held her hand to her mouth to stop the grinding.

"Sorry." She explained. Pansy shook her head,

"Did you hear me? Do you know how to use a Muggle test? I honestly don't know why they sold me something Muggle in Hogsmeade." Pansy said, sighing. Hailey took the instrument in her hand and looked at it.

"I think I do…I remember mum using it once. She thought she was, but she wasn't. Are the directions right here on the box?" she began to observe the box, flipping it over. Her heart was racing so fast, she thought it would jump out of her body.

"They should be." She muttered, searching through her bag some more. Hailey held it in her hands, which were shaking so much. She barely had a grip. As much as she wanted to go into a stall and get this over with, she would not move. Pansy looked at her suddenly.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" she urged her, giving her a little nudge. Hailey dropped the box in complete shock. She heard Pansy give a heavy sigh.

"Come ON!" Hailey could tell she was getting impatient. Trying to hold back her tears, she ran to Pansy and gave her a big hug. She coughed, and gave her a light hug in return.

"What was that for?" she said.

"For everything. Promise you'll be by my side? No matter what?" she said. Pansy knew she wasn't about to crack a joke, this was probably one of the most serious days in Hailey's life. Pansy knew if her results proved to be positive, they could not fool around as they always did before. Life would be completely different for both of them, and she'd feel different around Draco. Pansy was almost annoyed about what she and Draco had done, but she wasn't about to admit. No matter how much she would want life to return to normal again, it would not. This is of course, if the results were positive. There was a 50% chance…Pansy didn't like this at all. But she had to stand by her best friend. She was the only one Hailey trusted at the moment.

"I'm always here for you, Hails. You're the best friend a girl could have, really. Now go ahead. I'll be right outside your stall." She said, and held Hailey's hand for a second. A tear of happiness rolled down Hailey's cheek, and she hesitated to let go of Pansy, but knew it was the right thing to do. Bravely, she picked the box up and walked slowly into a stall in the corner. She locked the stall, and began to test.

"Please Merlin, let her be okay." Pansy muttered. Meanwhile, Draco was outside going crazy. They had been in there for an hour, or even more! It was definitely almost midnight, and not only was exhausted, but paranoid. Getting permission from Hailey, Pansy poked her head outside to check on him. He was sitting on a nearby chair, fear and disgrace written all over his face. He was biting his nails as it was a nervous habit for him, and kept running his fingers through his hair. Seeing Pansy, he jumped up and ran over to her.

"Oh Pansy, is she okay? Please say she's okay!" he cried. Was that tears in his eyes? Pansy was pretty sure he had been crying. He was fiddling with his hands, and Pansy put her hands on top of them.

"Everything's fine, Draco. Please, don't worry. She's taking the test now." She stepped out of the bathroom completely, in case Draco asked a few private questions. She didn't want Hailey to have another nervous breakdown.

"I don't know what will happen if the answer is positive. How could I ever raise a CHILD?! Do you know how much my father will hate me…loathe me! For having a child when I'm almost sixteen. I would never be a good example for him, if I become a Death Eater, what will they think of me? Hailey already hates me for that, she hasn't treated me the same since!" he whispered, his voice quivering. Pansy looked into his eyes.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, surprised that his best friend would ask such a question.

"But do you love her enough…to support her. Right now we're acting like immature third graders, and jumping to conclusions. We're just thinking about what would happen if it was to happen…we're thinking about this while deep down you really don't think it will happen! But think about it Draco…what if Hailey came out here right now in tears, and wanting someone to hold onto. What if the results really ARE positive!" Pansy didn't realize she was yelling at crying at the same time.

"I-I-I know." He stuttered. Pansy wasn't finished.

"Do you have any idea what your girlfriend is going through? She's pulled me aside many times, questioning you. You haven't shown her any respect ever since you found out what was going on. You haven't promised her you'd be there for eternity, you have barely shown her that you love her. Sure, you guys have little snuggle sessions, but those can mean absolutely nothing! I hate to tell you this Draco, but she thinks you two are drifting! She loves you, and you can't give her a sign that maybe you love her too?! You know yourself you don't want a kid, and Hailey's picturing you just leaving her the minute she finds out! You have no idea…she's going through so much pain! She barely cries, she tries to hide everything. It's all because of you, Draco Malfoy. It's because she LOVES you! She worries about you. Don't be mad at me either, I'm just her best friend and she's my best friend. I'm doing my job!" (A/N: Now that's a really good best friend, eh?)

"I never knew she felt that way…she could've told me!" he choked. Pansy wiped her tears.

"Now you do. Think about it, Draco. Don't just imagine things the way you know YOU want them." She said. He was about to say something, but Pansy went back in the bathroom. She was quite pleased with herself for telling him all that.

"Hailey? You okay?" she called.

"I'm fine…I'm kind of confused. But I think I've got the gist of this. I think I'm finished." She said.

"Does it say how long you have to wait? Before the results come, I mean." Said Pansy.

"No idea, I guess we should just wait here until it's…red or blue. According to the box, we want the red to show up." She said.

"If you're done, come out! I need to speak to you face to face, I miss your face!" Pansy said. She was happy to hear a muffled laugh, and then Hailey's smiling face.

"I don't know why…but I'm not so nervous anymore. Maybe it won't be the end of the world. Draco may hate me forever and never speak to me again, but I can always put him or her up for adoption." Said Hailey, a smile still broadly on her face. Pansy was the one who was puzzled.

"Er, yeah. I suppose." She said.

"I'm just trying to have an open mind." Said Hailey. Pansy patted her on the back.

"I'm glad." She said. They put the little instrument on a sink and just sat on the floor. Myrtle was floating in and out, and she had really stayed out of their way.

"Hailey, I have something to tell you." Pansy said. It had been quiet for a few minutes. Hailey looked at her best friend and nodded. Pansy tried to tell Hailey everything she had told Draco a few minutes ago. Hailey was impressed with her.

"Wow. That was so nice of you. No matter how much I wanted to keep that from him, and wanted to hide everything, I'm happy he knows now. It's definitely about time, and honestly, I would never have the courage to do that myself. The only thing that bothers me, is why he still won't talk about being a Death Eater around me." She said.

"Hailey, do you really know what a Death Eater is?" Pansy asked, her voice going quiet.

"Of course! They kill Muggles and Mudbloods! They like worship You-Know-Who." She explained, looking at Pansy like she was crazy. Who wouldn't know what a Death Eater is?

"You're right, Hailey. But it's not that simple. That sounds easy, and like they do that for pleasure. Let me tell you, Draco's father is a Death Eater, and he is a follower of You-Know-Who. He's making Draco become a Death Eater, but did you know it'll physically hurt him? You-Know-Who does something to new Death Eater's and then if you don't come to any of the meetings you will basically have 'betrayed' him and he'll kill you! This will change his life, and do you really think he wants to? Nobody ever wants to be a Death Eater, nobody sane anyway. Lucius Malfoy is doing something terrible to his son, making him become something so horrible. He'll have to obey You-Know-Who forever, and that's the last thing he'll ever want to do. It's too hard to explain, Hailey. Being a Death Eater is what you said, but much more. Crabbe and Goyle's fathers are Death Eaters as well." Pansy explained. She was getting tired of doing so much explaining.

"Aw, that's so bad! Maybe it won't happen." Hailey said. Pansy shook her head.

"Please don't be mad at me saying this, but it's the truth. The truth can hurt, Hailey. The chances of him becoming a Death Eater are the same as the chances of you having a baby or not. It's 50%. He'll either become one, or he won't. You'll either be pregnant or you won't. No matter how much you want it to be one way, it may very well be the other. I'll tell Draco the same that I told you. Stop thinking like an immature little kid, and start thinking about what would really happen. You and Draco are both thinking upon the good side, when I think you should think about both. It's called reality, Hailey. I don't want to see you get hurt, that's the only reason why I told you this. The same for Draco." Pansy said. Hailey sighed.

"I know. I think I've just been through so much I'm just trying to avoid any more. I'm just thinking…when will I ever see Dan again?" Pansy was not expecting his name to come up in a conversation at this time.

"I really hate this, Hailey. I really do. But once again…there's a chance. You've just got to face the facts." Said Pansy.

"I know. I just regret everything. Boy, do I miss him." She said. Pansy put a comforting arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"I have a good feeling…about everything." She said. Hailey put her head on Pansy's shoulder briefly and just stared straight ahead. Getting a glimpse of the instrument, she saw there was a shape forming…

(A/N: I'm practicing this cliffhanger thing…R&R!)


	13. Things are Changing

**Chapter 13: Things are Changing**

            Hailey swallowed her breath.

            "Is that what I think it is?" she stuttered, picking the instrument up and holding it out in her hand. Pansy smiled in disbelief as she took it out of Hailey's trembling hands.

            "Hailey. Look. It's negative." She whispered. As Hailey peeked at the little red symbol she could've fainted with relief. Instead, she stumbled backwards.

            "No, this can't be. I mean, it's great news. It's never what I was expecting. Oh Merlin!" Hailey started to have a lot of trouble staying on her feet. Pansy broke her fall when she leaned over too far.

            "You're lucky, Hails. You're really lucky." She said. The two best friends shared a giant hug before gathering all their materials to leave.

            "I shouldn't leave this here for anybody to find. I'll take it and just hide it for a while." Hailey said, helping Pansy put her things back in her bag.

            "Good idea, you don't want Kelsey or Audrey to come across it. You can trust them, but knowing them…just don't." Pansy laughed. Hailey took some paper and wrapped the instrument in it. She put it away in a bag, and the two girls stood up ready to leave.

            "Myrtle? We're leaving!" Hailed called. Myrtle magically popped up again, and smiled slightly at them.

            "Goodbye!" she croaked. They smiled at her and exited the bathroom. Draco was still there, as nervous as ever. He was still sitting down, looking down. Hailey could distinctly see wet cheeks, and she could hear noises from him.

            "Draco?" she said, lightly. He looked up at her, and then down again. He lifted himself up and ran over to her. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She gratefully returned his hug; happy to see he was being so friendly.

            "I never meant to hurt you, really I didn't! I'm so sorry if I didn't show you support, it was so selfish of me. I hate this, I really do. I'm so happy Pansy told me everything! She just proved to me how immature I have been lately. I love you, there is nothing I love more than you. Please…take me back." He sobbed into her shoulder.

            "It's going to be okay, Draco." She whispered and rubbed his back gently. She felt so bad that her strong boyfriend was in tears, just bawling at her. She didn't like it, but there was nothing to do to stop him. She just had to listen to him talk. 

            "Don't hate me, please." He begged. Hailey stifled a tear of her own.

            "I don't. I never have and I never will." She said softly. He finally broke away from her. His eyes were red and had very wet cheeks. She had never seen a guy so distraught before, with the exception of her own brother. He sniffed back another tear, and Hailey raised her hand to dry his tears.

            "Don't cry, please. Everything is fine." She soothed.

            "H-how did your t-test go?" he stammered. Hailey beamed, and took Draco's hand in hers.

            "Negative. It's negative! I can't believe it…the test came out negative. We have nothing to worry about now. We're not going to be parents." She sputtered. Draco stared at her, speechless. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

            "That's…that's wonderful." He managed to say. She nodded.

            "Yeah. I'm so relieved." Hailey said.

            "So…you'll stay with me? Do you accept my apology?" he said, looking deep into her eyes.

            "You're my one and only, Draco. I wouldn't give you up for anything." She said. He dried up the last of his tears and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.

            "Thank you." She just smiled at him.

            The three Slytherin's made their way to their dormitories quietly. It was getting extremely late, and if they were caught now they would be in a lot of trouble. Hailey was feeling so happy, she thought nothing could go wrong. They made it safely to the dormitories and went to bed without a word. Hailey could fall asleep standing up, and Draco had to hold her up. They exchanged a kiss on the lips and Pansy helped her upstairs.

            They were careful not to wake Audrey and Kelsey who were fast asleep. Changing into their pajamas and crawling into bed, it was only seconds before Hailey was dreaming.

            Snape was back when classes started again. As much as Hailey enjoyed the free time, she was glad to see Snape. She didn't exactly know why, maybe it was because she wanted to share her happiness with somebody. When they ate breakfast in the Great Hall, Hailey seemed to be the only one eager to go to class. Even Kelsey, who was normally quite hyper in the morning, seemed to be falling asleep in her cereal. 

            "It's Monday, Hailey. Why are you so awake?" Pansy mumbled.

            "I just want to see what we're learning today. You never know if it could come in handy." She said, gobbling up her hash browns in five seconds. Pansy looked at her, sickened. Hailey didn't know if it was from her eating so fast or her good mood. Draco was also among the exhausted 5th years.

            "You're amazing, Hails." He said, yawning. They were holding hands, but loosely.

            "It's a gift." Hailey said, and broke into a smile. Draco shook his head, sharing the same grin. Breakfast ended and the Slytherins and Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons for Potions. This class was expected to be easy, for Snape hadn't done any recent planning, or so they thought. They walked into the cold dungeons, keeping warm in their heavy cloaks. Snape was indeed at the front of the room, and he didn't look his normal self.

            When he noticed the students filing in he stood up straight and wore a half-smile.

            "Good morning everyone." He hissed. Everyone around Hailey thought something was about to happen, and they backed away in suspicion. Hailey, however, stayed where she was.

            "G'morning Professor! How are you?" she asked politely. If she had been any crazier, she would've curtsied. Snape looked at her dumbstruck for a moment, and then gave another half-smile.

            "I-I'm just fine, h-how about you?" he was clearly not used to this behavior from any student. Not even Draco!

            "I'm great! Glad to see you back in school!" Hailey wore a big grin. She knew she was scaring everybody in the room, not only Snape.

            "Y-yeah." He muttered. Hailey flashed him another grin and went to her seat. The other students followed suit, still utterly amazed at what just happened. Snape seemed to suddenly get his life back.

            "Okay students, take your seats. Don't think you're just going to relax today. I'm back for a good while." He said. Hailey heard a few Gryffindors moan.

            "Yes, we're back to our usual torture. Today we're going to make truth potions. Whoever takes this potion will be forced to speak the truth. It would wear off in about an hour or so, but during that time, you will always answer things truthfully. One of my more brilliant ideas, I daresay." Snape explained, pacing around the front of the room.

            "Oh no!" Hailey heard Neville Longbottom mutter. Snape overheard him.

            "You're not afraid are you, Longbottom? It can't hurt you! Unless of course, you do it wrong. That's where I have to add, no helping each other. Do you understand, Miss Granger?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Neville's tense face.

            "Y-yes Professor." Hermione whimpered. His head suddenly darted in the direction of the other students.

            "Get to work!" he yelled. Everyone scrambled around, trying to stay out of Snape's way. A few of the students wanted him to finally be impressed with their work, but many just wanted to avoid detention. Hailey worked with Pansy, and Draco worked as a three with Crabbe and Goyle. They set their cauldron right next to the guys'.

            Pansy was just adding the bat body parts when Snape stepped up to them.

            "Ah, right on task. Miss Cousland, is there something you want to talk to me about?" he asked Hailey, looking into her eyes. Her heart began beating fast.

            "N-no Professor. I just wanted to say hello." She said. His face twisted into a smile.

            "Of course. Good work, girls." He said dryly, and walked away to terrorize the Gryffindors.

            When the bell rang, everyone filed out except for Hailey and Pansy who took their time cleaning up. Actually, Hailey did want to speak to Snape. She told Pansy to go ahead and that she'd catch up with her soon. Shooting her a quick look, Pansy left. Snape was putting things away in his shelves.

            "Professor?" she said. His head snapped in her direction.

            "Yes, Miss Cousland?" he stood up straight and faced her.

            "I just wanted to congratulate you and Professor Walden…I hope things work out for both of you." She said, uneasily. He smiled at her.

            "Thank you. I hope so too." He said.

            "I'm sorry if this is too much of a personal question…but tell me…were you happy when you found out?" she asked, politely. She watched his skin flush a light shade of red, but he spoke.

            "Don't worry about it. But, yes. We were surprised, but happy. It's exciting, I never thought I'd ever have a child of my own." Snape explained.

            "You love her right? Professor Walden?"

            "Why yes, yes I do. I think Lisa is perfect." He said. Hailey was confused.

            "Excuse me again, Professor. I thought her first name was Wanda." She said. He chuckled a bit.

            "No, actually her name is Lisa. I don't know why she told everyone she was Wanda. She's clever." He said. Hailey smiled and nodded. She turned to go.

            "Thanks again Professor. Congratulations. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she said.

            "I was going to wait, but since you asked…it's a girl." He said.

            "That's adorable. Good luck!" she added, and walked towards the door.

            "Hailey?" he called back to her.

            "Yes?"

            "If there's anything you need to talk to me about, don't hesitate." He said. She grinned.

            "Thanks."

            Hailey got back to the common room to find Draco talking to Kelsey. Hailey was nervous for a second; they seemed almost too friendly, even though they were sitting on different ends of the couch. Hailey made her way into the room quietly, trying to sneak upstairs without being noticed but Kelsey saw her and waved.

            "Hi Hailey! Come join us!" she said.

            "I, er, have to do something." Hailey answered, and ran upstairs without another word. She found Pansy and Audrey sitting on their beds, just talking.

            "Hailey, why aren't you with Draco?" asked Audrey.

            "Don't feel like it." She breathed.

            "Wow, that's a first." Pansy said. She and Audrey laughed a little.

            "Right, whatever. I just need to think." Said Hailey, and sat on her bed. When Hailey didn't laugh along with Audrey and Pansy, Pansy stopped and held up her hand to stop Audrey.

            "I know that face, Hailey. Tell me what's wrong." She said. Hailey shook her head in protest.

            "Absolutely nothing." She said rapidly.

            "Come on, what did Draco do to you this time?" said Audrey. Audrey did have a point, but that wasn't what was on her mind. She was still thinking about her conversation with Snape, and how open he had been to her! Was he really an adult person to trust? Part of her was also nervous for him and Professor Walden, what if the birth went wrong? She tried to shake it off.

            "I'm fine!" she shouted. She was angry now, not just with Draco for talking to Kelsey, or with Pansy for laughing at her, but with herself. She was caring about the stupidest things, and knew she had other things to spend her time worrying about. She knew this was the time to talk with someone who she knew wouldn't laugh at her. Quickly getting up, Hailey left and made her way to the library.

            "Hermione!" Hailey squealed, breathlessly. Hermione looked at her, frowning.

            "Hailey? What?" Boy was Hermione surprised to see her in the library.

            "I was just angry with a few of my friends and I wanted to visit with you. I hate not seeing you all the time." She answered, wearing a big smile.

            "Er, okay. Hello." Hermione said, clearly confused.

            "What's going on? How are Ron and Harry doing?" she said. Her voice was a little too enthusiastic, it was scaring Hermione a bit.

            "They're both fine. Oh-" Hermione trailed off, frowning even more.

            "What?"

            "Nothing, it's just…do you know who Sirius Black is?" she said, looking at Hailey.

            "Yeah, that convicted killer right?" Hailey said.

            "Or Harry's godfather. Something happened to him, and well…it's upsetting Harry." She explained.

            "What is it? What happened?"

            "He got in a spot of trouble with Voldemort. He's seriously hurt, and we don't know if he'll survive. Poor Harry, he was always looking forward to living with him." She said.

            "Aw, I'm so sorry. I hope he's okay." Hailey said, her voice lowering. Hermione nodded.

            "We all do."

            After talking to Hermione, Hailey went back to the common room feeling cheered up. She wanted to forgive Pansy and Audrey for snapping at them and give Draco a big hug. She walked with Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room, and then she turned around to head down to the Slytherin common room. She noticed it was getting colder, so she draped her cloak around her.

            Everything in the common room was quiet, but nobody was sitting down. Draco and a few of the 5th years were pacing around the floor, and when Draco saw Hailey's face he rushed over to her.

            "It's Pansy. Something's wrong, but the girls won't tell us what. Go up and find out!" he said. She went up the stairs at top speed and burst into the room.

            "Pansy!" she choked. Hailey's best friend was sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out. Kelsey and Audrey were by her side, trying to calm her down. Audrey saw her and waved her over. Hailey ran to Pansy's aid.

            "Pansy, what's wrong?" she cried. Pansy didn't say anything, and she continued to cry. Audrey shoved a letter into her hands.

            "Read this!" she yelled over Pansy's sobs. Hailey unfolded it carefully and read the contents. She ran over the words '_We regret to inform you that Voldemort has raided your house_' and stopped. She put the letter down, and looked at Pansy.

            "Read the whole thing, Hailey." Said Kelsey. She made a little groan and picked it up again…

            "OH NO!" she cried, and dropped the letter in shock.


	14. Lending a Helping Hand

**Chapter 14: Lending a Helping Hand**

'_He has destroyed just about everything. We have heard no sign of anything alive, therefore it is our duty to tell you your parents are dead. We are terribly sorry. It is suggested you arrange to come home to attend a funeral and to check in. We will find a temporary home for you to live in when you come home from Hogwarts for the summer holidays. We're terribly sorry. Have your headmaster send an owl back to us as soon as possible._

_                                                                        Sincerely,_

_                                                                        Ministry of Magic_'

            Hailey was almost in tears herself; she would absolutely hate to get a letter like that. She turned to her best friend.

            "Pansy, I'm sorry! You can come to live with me! I'm sure Dan wouldn't mind!" Hailey said, putting it down. Pansy just shook her head, but gave Hailey a big hug. Hailey hated seeing Pansy so upset like this, especially when she had just been helping her out a few days ago. Hailey hugged Pansy tightly back, hesitating to let go. It seemed like an hour before Pansy calmed down enough to speak.

            "It was just last month, or what seemed like it…that I was right there, telling my parents I loved them. Why?" she sobbed. Hailey still held her in a tight hug, rubbing her back.

            "It's not your fault, remember that. It's He-who-must-not-be-named. Pansy, no matter what happens, I'll be here. Just like you told me…you're my best friend." Hailey said.

            "This has to be a dream, it just has to be. I did not just get that letter!" she exclaimed.

            "I wish it was too. Are you going to talk to Dumbledore about going home?" Hailey asked. Pansy let go of her, and just sighed.

            "I might as well. D'you want to come?" she said in a voice barely understandable.

            "Of course, I wouldn't let you go alone." Hailey gave her best friend a smile.

            "What will I say to him?" she whimpered.

            "I have a feeling he already knows. Come on, we should do this now." Hailey gave Pansy a small nudged and helped her off the bed. Pansy did the best she could to dry her tears. Hailey got a loose grip on her hand and brought her through the dormitory, and down the steps. Draco awaited them, a worried look on his face.

            "I'll explain everything when we get back, we have to go somewhere." Said Hailey. Draco looked from Hailey to Pansy's red face.

            "Er, okay." He said, and let them go. Together they sped down the hall to meet the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

            "Do you know the password?" Pansy asked her, curiously.

            "Yes! I remember it from when I had that little confrontation with Snape. I had to come up here with Dumbledore and Snape. Don't you remember?" she said. Pansy shrugged.

            "I guess not. Well, what are you waiting for?" she gestured towards the stoned gargoyle. Hailey was a tad nervous about speaking face to face with the headmaster, as always, but she stepped forward.

            "B-Bertie Botts Every F-Flavor Bean." She managed to say. The gargoyle hopped aside, and Hailey pulled Pansy forward. They began the journey up the staircase to the great door that lead to his office. Pansy gave it a light knock, and opened it.

            "P-Professor?" she asked, softly. They came across Fawkes the Phoenix, who was grateful to see them. Hailey thought he was a beautiful creature, and when she tried to stroke his feathers he did not pull away.

            "Miss Cousland? Miss Parkinson? Is that you?" came a light and raspy voice from above. They looked up to see Professor Dumbledore coming down the stairs to greet them. Hailey was almost too frightened, and she expected him to face her and tell her some bad news of any sort. But, he barely glanced at her. He gave his full attention to Pansy, who was on the edge of tears once again.

            "Miss Parkinson, I believe I know why you and Hailey are here this afternoon." He said, his gaze fixed on hers.

            "Y-yes, Professor. I was just c-coming to talk about m-my letter with you." She choked. He put an arm on her shoulder.

            "Ah, your letter, of course. I'm terribly sorry about your parents." He said.

            "M-me too." She said.

            "I assume your letter is asking you to come home, am I right? To…investigate." He said. Pansy just nodded.

            "Would you like to go? It's up to you." He said, his arm still on her shoulder. Hailey was amazed Pansy hadn't broken into tears by now. Hailey held Pansy close, lightly rubbing her arm around her back.

            "I-If you think I should…should I? Am I going alone?" Pansy squeaked. Dumbledore briefly looked down at his feet and then back up at Pansy.

            "I suggest you do go, Miss Parkinson. I believe there will be a funeral, and wouldn't you want to be with your parents to say your last goodbyes?" Pansy nodded, tears filling her eyes again. Hailey squeezed her hand in comfort.

            "If it pleases you, I can ask a teacher to accompany you. My sincere apologies that I cannot join you, there is something that must be done." He added. Pansy opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

            "Oh I know how overwhelming this is, Pansy. Everything will turn out to be fine, I promise. But would you like somebody to go with you? I'm afraid it cannot be a student." Dumbledore said softly, crouching down to Pansy's level. She wasn't a lot taller than Hailey.

            "I-I'll go alone." She said firmly. Hailey felt like her heart had stopped, how could Pansy go alone? It wasn't safe! However, she kept her mouth shut.

            "Very well. I assume you would like to be on your way as soon as possible…I can arrange a ride home for you with the Ministry of Magic, would you like that?" he said, walking around to his desk. Pansy nodded.

            "Thank you, sir." She said, weakly. Dumbledore could only smile at the girl, he felt so horrible. Hailey had a feeling nothing would ever be the same again. She turned around and led Pansy out of the giant room. Walking down the steps, Hailey didn't take her eyes off of Pansy. For the first time, she really didn't know what to say. Hailey thought if she said one wrong thing, Pansy would take it the wrong way. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in her head. She turned to her quiet best friend.

            "Pansy! Do you trust me?" she exclaimed.

            "Er, yeah. Why?" Pansy asked, looking at her strangely.

            "I have an idea. You have to promise not to get mad at me though. You may not be too crazy about it, but I swear it's for the better." She said.

            "O-kay. What do you have up your sleeve now, Hailey?" a smile crept across Pansy's face.

            "We're taking a trip to the library." Hailey grabbed the sleeve of Pansy's robes and dragged her in the opposite direction, towards the library. There, they greeted Hermione. The sight of the two girls startled her.

            "Goodness, Hailey! You're going to give me a heart attack!" she cried, setting her book down.

            "Sorry about that…listen you're good at counseling. I want you to help my friend." Hailey stepped to the side to reveal a rather anxious Pansy. Hermione gave a small smile, obviously showing that she was a bit frightened.

            "Sure, I guess. Would you like that?" she asked, looking at Pansy. Pansy wasn't entirely happy with Hailey's idea, but figured it might do her good. What did she have to lose, she was leaving the school the next day. Pansy nodded. Hailey grinned and clasped her hands together.

            "Excellent! I'll leave you to it then. Pansy, meet you back in the common room!" Hailey skipped outside of the library, happy with her brilliant idea. She was barely looking where she was going, and bumped into someone. Books spilled all over the floor, and Hailey looked up to see a slightly aggravated Ron.

            "Merlin woman, do you have EYES?!" he said, bending over to pick his stuff up. Hailey gave a little chuckle, and helped him pick up the remaining pieces of parchment.

            "Where are you in such a hurry to go to anyway?" Ron asked, when they had both stood up.

            "No where, just heading back to the common room! Wait…" she eyed him curiously.

            "What?"

            "Why are you going to the LIBRARY? You'd never be caught dead doing that." She said. Ron shrugged.

            "I, er, am meeting someone." He hesitated. Hailey put her hands on her hips.

            "Right. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I thought we were friends." She said, putting her fake sad face on. Ron chuckled.

            "All right, all right. Don't tell anyone, I don't even think Harry knows." He said softly. Hailey nodded.

            "Daniel and I used to keep secrets for each other all the time. I remember when we both found out we had special powers…" she trailed off. Ron gave her a warm smile.

            "You two sounded like you were very close." She nodded.

            "We were. I wish we were now. To tell you the truth, as much as I love Draco, there are some times that I wonder what my life would've been like as a Gryffindor." She returned Ron's smile.

            "It would've been very different, but I must say you have done well as a Slytherin. You're the first loyal Slytherin I've ever met." Hailey felt her cheeks burn.

            "I wouldn't be anywhere if it weren't for you three, you know." She whispered. This time it was Ron's turn to blush. They stood there for a minute or so before Ron embraced her in a friendly hug. When they pulled away, Hailey gave him an odd smile.

            "What was that for?" she said, hoping it wasn't to tell her he loved her. She loved Ron as a friend, but she didn't think she could ever love somebody more than Draco.

            "Just a friendly hug. It's a thank you for being such a good friend. I can relate to you more than I can relate to Hermione sometimes!" They both laughed a little.

            "What were you going to tell me before?" she asked, looking at him again.

            "Oh, er, I have something to tell you." He said, quieter. As odd as it sounded, Hailey paid no attention to the humor as her heart leapt up into her throat. What if he was about to confess his feelings for her? She bit her lip. Ron shuffled his feet a little before looking Hailey in the eye.

            "Remember that Secret Admirer I was telling you about? Or that Harry was telling you about? The one from Ravenclaw?" Hailey nodded slightly, she remembered vaguely.

            "Well I, er, met her in person the other day…" he began. Hailey grinned.

            "Tell me about her!" she whispered loudly.

            "Er, her name is Kari and she's my, er, girlfriend." He said, looking back down at the floor. Hailey squealed in delight.

            "Oh Ron, that's wonderful news!" she marveled. He grinned at her.

            "SHE'S wonderful! She asked me to meet her here tonight, we're going to study for a Transfiguration exam together." He explained. Hailey couldn't believe her ears. Ron, study?!

            "That sounds great! Well maybe I should leave you to it then…I best be off anyhow." Hailey said. Ron nodded.

            "And Hailey, remember what I said. Tell nobody. You are the only one who knows." He pleaded.

            "You don't have to worry, Ron. Your secret is safe with me." Ron looked like he could've kissed her.

            "Well, bye Hailey." He said. Hailey gave a quick way and they parted ways. Hailey made her way back down to the Slytherin common room. She went inside to see Draco having an intense conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. He got a glimpse of her stepping through and left them immediately.

            "Hailey! Where have you been, I've been so worried! Where's Pansy? Is she okay?" he asked her, his eyes full of fear. Hailey took a deep breath and sat him on the couch. She explained everything that had happened except her run-in with Ron.

            "Oh boy." Hailey left her boyfriend practically breathless, and staring down towards the seat of the couch.

            "I know." She looked directly at him. This was one of the first times they weren't sitting alone, snuggling and sharing a friendly conversation.

            "That's horrible. Pansy's parents were…were…oh no." he choked.

            "What?" A look came onto Draco's face. A look she had never seen before, and it was frightening. It was a look of despair and horror.

            "Draco, what is it?" Hailey asked, her voice quivering. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, as if telling Hailey he was a failure.

            "Draco?" she said, nervously.

            "I hate my father." He whispered.

            "Why?"

            "Everything. It's too hard to explain, Hailey. I'm sorry." He got up and started to pace across the room again.

            "I'll leave you alone, you obviously need to be." She said, and went up the stairs to her dormitory. She slammed the door behind her. Kelsey and Audrey looked at her.

            "What's up?" said Kelsey, putting her book down.

            "I have WAY too many things to worry about lately. What the hell is wrong with me?" she breathed.

            "I'll tell you what's wrong with you, Hailey Cousland. You're a good person, that's what's wrong with you." Audrey said. Hailey lifted an eyebrow in her direction.

            "Well I'm only speaking the truth, Hailey. I see how much pain you're going in. But I see you being mature about it! If it was my brother lying there half-dead in the hospital wing do you think I'd be as strong as you? If my boyfriend was having family problems at home and he was having constant mood swings, do you think I'd be as loving as you? And if my best friend's parents died! Do you think I'd be as caring as you?! And why do you think I'm still your friend after you stole my guy? Because you've been so kind to me! Face it Hailey, you're a good person. Sometimes I wonder why you were put in Slytherin. But there are times I wonder why we were all put in Slytherin…what is it anyway?" Audrey said. Hailey always thought of Audrey as intimidating, but she had always loved her as a friend. She was just smart, and maybe she didn't belong in Slytherin. Why DID Slytherin exist if nobody was bad? Why in the world was Hailey Cousland sorted as a Slytherin?

            "And why are you guys my friends? Because I love you!" Hailey exclaimed, and took both Kelsey and Audrey into one giant embrace.

            "We love you too, Hailey…I just wish we could find a way to cheer Pansy up." Said Audrey. Hailey's face fell like a brick, she had totally forgot about her best friend's departure the next day. She tried to keep up her cheerfulness.

            "We should have a party…a nice going away party. Ladies, I think Dumbledore needs a visit."

            "She's leaving? Tomorrow?"

            "Well, yeah. The letter suggested her to come home." Hailey explained. Audrey nodded.

            "Okay…" she looked like she was pondering the idea of a party. Kelsey shoved her.

            "I want a party! Let's go!" she pulled Hailey's hand and flew down the stairs. Audrey snorted and followed her friends, having nothing else to do. They ran down the silent corridors, waking every spirit that could possibly be asleep.__


	15. The Goodbye Feast

Chapter 15: The Goodbye Feast 

_(A/N: Corny chapter title, I know! Hey, cut me some slack!)_

            They skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle. The girls let Hailey slip through to say the password.

            "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean." She said, and the gargoyle hopped aside. They started up the stairs.

            "Y'know, I hope they change the password soon. I feel kind of uncomfortable knowing it as a student. Only the staff is supposed to know. As much as I like the idea of coming in here whenever I need to, it's only common sense." She said.

            "Gosh Hailey, I'd be more enthusiastic about it if I were you. How often do students know a private password?" Audrey said.

            "Yeah! Maybe Dumbledore is letting you know it without changing it for a reason. Maybe it's a sign." Kelsey said.

            "What's a sign, Miss Moran?" said a voice. The three frightened 5th years looked up to see a silvery beard and warm blue eyes.

            "Er, nothing Professor. I was just…it was just a mere statement." She retorted. He nodded and a small smile broke across his face.

            "I see. Now, what would you three be up to? Breaking into my office?" he chortled.

            "No sir, we actually wanted to ask you a question." Hailey said, becoming more serious.

            "Ah yes, excuse me. Come into my office, the three of you." He said and gestured them in. They walked past a happy Fawkes and sat in three comfortable chairs facing his desk. He took the seat behind it. He coughed, cueing Hailey to ask her question.

            "Oh, sorry. Er, you know how Pansy has to leave tomorrow?" Dumbledore nodded.

            "We were wondering if we could have a little…goodbye feast for her. I'm just going to miss her a lot; I want her to know that she _will_ be missed. I don't think she feels much of anything right now. She would be so happy if we surprised her with something like this. It's sort of a way to say goodbye and good luck. After she leaves, everything is out of our hands." Hailey said. Dumbledore kept nodding at her, and she could see Audrey and Kelsey egging him on.

            "I don't see why not. This school hasn't seen great days in I don't know how long!" he exclaimed. Hailey gave him a small smile.

            "You don't know how happy you've just made me, Professor." Hailey really could've given the Headmaster a big hug, but she contained herself.

            "I'm only doing my duty, Miss Cousland. I'll inform the school of the feast tonight at dinner, does that sound good? You really are a bright girl." He said. Hailey felt her cheeks turn pink.

            "Thank you so much! Well, bye! See you at dinner!" Hailey hopped off her seat and turned to go back downstairs. Without a word, Audrey and Kelsey followed suit. They got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped to regain their thoughts.

            "Oh I can't wait for Pansy to hear!" Hailey exclaimed.

            "She sure will be surprised. Shouldn't we head back now? She'll probably be there and it is almost dinner." Said Audrey.

            "Oops, I told Pansy I'd meet her back at the common room. Hopefully Draco told her-" Hailey said, but her head started to pound as the thought of Draco entered her mind. She screwed up her face trying to ease the pain.

            "Hailey, what's wrong?" Kelsey said quickly, rushing to her aid. Hailey took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

            "Nothing, nothing." Hailey had no idea she was becoming sick. She stood up straight and started walking. Audrey and Kelsey exchanged a worried luck and followed her. They continued their journey to the common room and when they stepped in, Pansy and Draco were sitting on the couch talking. Hailey gave a delirious wave to them before sitting down where she was.

            "Er, Hailey? That's not a chair." Kelsey said.

            "No?" Hailey got up again, and walked over to an actual chair. She sat in a rather uncomfortable position. Kelsey took a seat next to Pansy on the couch and Audrey sat on another vacant chair.

            "Hailey?" Audrey said. She looked up at the blurred face. Shaking her head, the vision became clearer.

            "What?" she said. She began to fidget in her seat.

            "It's really warm in here!" she said, removing her cloak. Her friends exchanged looks with each other.

            "Hailey, sweetie…are you okay?" Draco said, standing up.

            "Fine! Dad, can I have some chicken soup?" she said, grinning up at her boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow and backed up a little bit.

            "Hails?" Pansy said. Her voice was a little squeaky, but she her mood had clearly improved.

            "Is it hailing?" Hailey croaked.

            "Er, no. It's actually pretty warm for January! Don't you guys think?" Kelsey said cheerfully. Pansy gave her a nudge in the ribs.

            "What was that for?!" she made a face. Pansy rolled her eyes at Kelsey.

            "This isn't any time for humor, Kelsey." She said. All of a sudden, Hailey suddenly sprang alive.

            "I'm okay!" she cried. But she wasn't, this was just the beginning of her sickness.

            "Good," Said Pansy, "I don't want to worry about you while you're away."

            "No need to." Hailey yawned. She suddenly remembered about her little incident with Draco. She shot him a look of disgust and fear and backed away against the couch.

            "What?" he said, glancing curiously at her. Hailey remained silent and kept staring at him.

            "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said. It was as if he forgot how he snapped at his girlfriend just a few hours ago. What horrible memory! Hailey opened her mouth but could barely speak.

            "You-you." Draco was getting nervous, Hailey was pointing and glaring at him like he killed her parents. Then it hit him…he owed her an apology. No not just an apology, but an explanation. 

            "Guys, can I have time alone with Hailey? Just like ten minutes?" he asked, facing his friends. Pansy nodded, and took Audrey and Kelsey by the hands. They were gone within twenty seconds, and Crabbe and Goyle were long gone. For awhile they just sat on opposite sides of the room, staring at each other.

            "Hailey, I'm sorry." He croaked.

            "For what?" she snapped.

            "For everything. But there is something I must explain to you." He said.

            "What's left to explain? Why you're about to leave me for Kelsey? Or the fact that you killed Pansy's parents? I got the message already, Malfoy. You didn't need to snap at me earlier either, you clearly sent me the message the other night when you were nearly snogging with Kelsey. I have eyes, Draco! I can _see_!" she practically shrieked. He turned a great shade of red, and looked at her again.

            "No, you've got it all wrong! Why In the world do you think I would ever be that close to Kelsey when I love you!" he said.

            "You sure don't seem like it. You know what I really don't get about you? You say you like Pansy, yet you bloody Voldemort followers go ahead and kill her parents!" she was shooting a thorough glare at him.

            "Do you not understand?! It's not my fault!" he got up in anger.

            "What's not you're fault? Come on, you can tell me! Or can you not tell me? If it's confidential, I understand. Believe _me_, I understand. What I don't understand is why you lied to me. I loved you Draco, I truly did! It definitely seemed like you did too, up until the last few days. I guess I was nothing more than another helpless girl in love with you. Is this how you run? You tell a girl you love her, then you do her to make her worry that she's pregnant, show her fake support and then just dump her? I would love to know…You meant so much to me!" she spat.

            "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked. The world suddenly froze. Hailey was too cold and angry to talk.

            "I don't want to, Draco. I really don't." Hailey whispered, suddenly standing up to hug him. He felt so warm; she snuggled up against his cloak. He hesitated but returned her hug.

            "Then don't. Hailey, _please_ let me explain!" he pleaded. She nodded, brushing an oncoming tear away from her eye. She couldn't believe she almost blew herself up at the one she truly loved. She looked up at his smiling face.

            "Do you? You know, love me?" she managed to say. He brushed loose hair strands away from her face and leaned in to kiss her.

            "Of course. I told you, there's nobody I love as much as you. I don't know how you got the impression that I liked Kelsey." He whispered.

            "I saw you guys talking, and-and I guess I was just jealous. I guess I didn't want you to talk to anybody but me. I hate the way I am." She said.

            "Don't change, Hailey. I love you for you." He soothed. They sat on the couch nearest to the fire together. She lightly laid her head on his shoulder, waiting for him to say something.

            "There's something I should tell you. Though, I think you already know." He said, stroking her hair.

            "Mmm?" she said.

            "It-it wasn't exactly my family that killed her parents. It was only my father. He didn't really kill them, but he let Voldemort know of their where-a-bouts. Apparently, they had been betraying him and he needed to pay them back. My stupid father, I hate him. I don't think I could ever speak to him again." He explained.

            "Oh." She said.

            "I owe you an apology, Hailey. I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. I realized what my father had done, it was like he popped inside my mind. I felt terrible that you left me, especially when I didn't mean it." He said again.

            "It's okay. I understand." She answered. He looked down at her and smiled.

            "I don't know anybody more perfect than you." He said.

            "Likewise. Look, I'm sorry I sparked that fight with you. It was real immature of me. With all the trouble you were going through, I was just careless. Please, I never want to do that again." She said.

            "You scared me, Hails. You really scared me. But it was partly my fault, if I hadn't been so misleading, we wouldn't of gotten into this mess. You do forgive me, don't you?" he asked, rubbing his hand across her cheek. She put her hand on top of his hand and looked up at him.

            "Do you want to be a Death Eater? Do you want to be like your father?" she asked, a smile creeping up her face. He shook his head.

            "Never. I don't care what he does to me…if I have to kill my own father, then hand me the dagger! Nobody will ever make me become one of those things…ever." He said. She snuggled even further into his arms.

            "Draco Malfoy, I forgive you." She whispered before falling asleep. He draped his cloak around her and gripped her hand. He looked up.

            "Merlin, don't ever take her away from me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The Slytherin 5th years all forgot about dinner that night, therefore Pansy was not yet aware of her goodbye feast.

            "Good Merlin, you two can sleep forever!" Hailey opened her eyes to Pansy's grinning face. Hailey would've gladly returned her smile if she wasn't leaving in less than twenty-four hours.

            "Sorry." She said, and sat up. The sudden dizzy feeling came over her again, and she lay back down.

            "What? You're not still tired are you? Get up, I'm leaving soon!" Pansy urged. Rubbing her temples, Hailey brought herself up again, causing Draco to stir. He opened one eye and yawned.

            "What time is it?" he whispered. Gently, Hailey climbed out of his grasp and stood up. She steadied herself on the edge of the couch. She suddenly realized they had missed dinner last night, and it was all her fault.

            "Oh dear! We _need_ to get to the Great Hall!" she said.

            "Yeah, we do. I'm starving." Pansy stated. Draco stood up and stretched.

            "What's so important?" he asked, stifling another yawn.

            "Never mind, let's just go." It was lucky that the three of them were already dressed, or they certainly would have received some stares from fellow students. They burst into the Great Hall, and it was its normal, noisy self. Hailey weaved her way through the sea of students up to the Head Table, Draco and Pansy at her tail. She was looking right at him, but as she looked to his right, there was a man she had never seen before. She stepped up to him.

            "Ah, Miss Cousland. Didn't make it to dinner last night, did you?" he winked at her. She smiled slightly, and looked at the guy sitting next to him. Just then, Pansy and Draco stepped out from behind.

            "Oy Lupin! What're you doing here?" Draco demanded.

            "Mr. Malfoy, is that a way to speak to your former professor?" Dumbledore scolded. He turned a light shade of red, and backed away. Hailey looked back at the Headmaster.

            "Did you announce it, Professor?" she asked. He shook his head.

            "No, I didn't see you there last night and thought it'd be a waste of my breath. Besides, it'll be a nice surprise." He said. She nodded.

            "Okay. Well, thank you Professor!" she breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. The only thing still on her mind was who that 'Lupin' guy was. They took their seats at the Slytherin table and began to eat breakfast. They were talking about all the small things before Dumbledore rose in his seat.

            "Good morning, students! May I have your attention please?" he called. The Great Hall went silent, and he gave them all a big grin.

            "Thank you. I have two announcements for today…the first is we have a visitor. He will be here for the next few weeks or days on his own business. Does everybody remember Professor Lupin?" he said. The man sitting next to Dumbledore stood up and gave a quick wave before sitting down again.

            "Be sure to stop by and say hello. The second thing is, there is going to be a feast tonight. It is a special occasion…a request. Tonight, one of our students will be leaving us for a good while and one of her friends thought it was necessary to throw a goodbye party. Instead of a casual dinner, we will be holding a Going-Away Feast for her. That is all, have a good day!" he finished, and took his seat again. Hailey sat in her seat beaming at the headmaster as she felt a set of eyes on her. She turned around to face Pansy, tears brimming her eyes.

            "Oh…Hailey…how can I ever…thank you?" she wept, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

            "It's all because I love you, you're the best friend a girl could ever have. I mean it." Hailey gave her a casual smile.

* * * * * * 

            "I can't believe this…she's so beautiful, and she's growing into such a woman! How could I have let her go?"

            "You had to. We all know it wasn't your fault…look at the bright side, she was put into a good family."

            "Yeah."

* * * * * *

            For some reason, the girls weren't in tears while they packed Pansy's bags. Pansy was in high spirits, she couldn't of been happier ever since the announcement of the feast in her honor. The 5th year girls felt so good; they even let Draco into their dormitory.

            "Nice in here." He said, stepping in. Flopping down on a vacant bed, he took a good look around the room. Pansy's bags were still sprawled out all over her area of the room.

            "Are you taking everything?" Audrey said, looking around at her mess. Pansy blushed, and then realized how big of a mess it was.

            "Aw, I don't want to clean all this up!" she practically whined.

            "You can't live as a slob all of your life! Don't expect us to clean it up, either." Argued Audrey.

            "Then don't, just leave it here." She spat.

            "Come on Pansy, I'll help you!" Hailey offered.

            "I'm doing way too many things at once, I'll just _pile _it in my trunk and then take it home! Is that better?!" she snapped.

            "_You made the mess, you clean it!_" Kelsey shouted.

            "What if I don't want to? You ugly mudblood!" she shouted. Kelsey could tolerate her language; they had been enemies up until Hailey showed up.

            "Merlin, is that _all_ you can come up with?" Kelsey yelled.

            "That was rude, Pansy!" called Audrey.

            "Come on, she's just defending herself!" Hailey announced.

            "She's just your best friend, like you could ever say one mean thing about her!" said Kelsey.

            "_Shut up_!"

            "_Asshole_!"

            "_Keep your filthy mouth shut_!"

            "_I'm not the one spazzing out here_!"

            "Is this what you girls do all the time? Argue?" Draco said with a chuckle. The four girls jumped, forgetting he was accompanying them in the room. He stood up and pushed a magazine aside.

            "You guys are nuts." He said, and left. They stared at the closed door for a minute or two before turning back to each other.

            "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just so upset about leaving, I-I wasn't thinking." Pansy said.

            "Sorry I yelled at you." Said Audrey. Pansy flashed her a small smile and turned to Kelsey.

            "Kelsey, I'm really, really sorry I called you a mudblood. I should've known better." She said, glumly.

            "It's okay, I know what you're going through." She said, returning her smile.

            "I have an idea, how about all of us help clean? We'll be done soon and then we can get ready for the feast. I just wish Draco would…oh never mind." Hailey sighed. The three girls nodded and they each bent over to begin cleaning.

            Working as a team did indeed help them clean faster, and soon everything in the dormitory was organized. Pansy's things were either in her cases to go home, or just by her bed. They decided to get dressed for the feast before doing anything else, and it was the beginning of a brand new friendship. Instead of friendships as individuals, they were just one big group of Slytherin buddies.

            For the feast, they decided not to dress too heavily, but to go ahead and put on some make-up. In Hailey's case, she just wanted to impress Draco. She felt she had not yet done that, although by the other girls' opinions, she had almost every day.

            Putting on the finishing touches, they eagerly rushed down to the common room to meet whoever may be there. Draco was sitting there, staring at the fire before he looked up to see his girlfriend, best friend, and their friends waiting for him.

            "Done arguing?" he smirked.

            "Yes! Come on, we're going to be late!" Hailey took his arm and pulled him off the couch. They walked along the corridors, though Audrey, Pansy and Kelsey were moving a lot faster than Hailey and Draco.

            "You look really nice, Hailey." He whispered. She squeezed his hand.

            "Thanks. I wish Dan was awake…he'd enjoy the feast." She sighed.

            "I know, baby, I know. You just wait, he'll wake up in no time." He assured her.

            "But this has been forever. I never got to apologize for anything. We left each other on a bad note…I need to visit him again soon. Maybe…" she trailed off. They reached the Great Hall and it looked magnificent! Barely anybody was sitting in their chairs, and there was a large crowd of people around Pansy. Hailey looked around to see Hermione standing alone.

            "Draco, can I go over to talk Hermione quickly?" her boyfriend groaned, but let her go. She pecked him on the cheek and walked over to her lonely friend.

            "'Mione!" she shouted. She looked over everybody's heads and the sight of Hailey made her smile and wave. 

            "Hi!" she exclaimed.

            "Hey, where're Harry and Ron?" Hailey said, looking around.

            "No idea where Harry is, he just left. To find somebody, he said. Ron's over there." Hermione pointed past Hailey. She turned around and could see him engaged in conversation with a tall girl with long brown hair.

            "Is that-" Hermione nodded.

            "Ron's new girlfriend," she sighed, "Kari Stratton." Hailey gazed at them, they looked real happy together.

            "She's pretty." Hailey murmured.

            "Yes, she is." Hermione swallowed her words. Hailey gave her a look and nudged her lightly.

            "You're jealous, aren't you?" she teased.

            "No…I'm just never seen him that happy before. They're perfect for each other." She said, lightly. Hailey knew she was lying.

            "Hermione, do you like Ron?" she lowered her voice to barely a whisper. Hermione let out another sigh.

            "No…not really." She looked at her feet. Hailey patted her lightly on the back.

            "Maybe they won't work out. You'll have your chance." She said.

            "No. I want them to be happy. Besides, I don't really have my heart set on him…I really don't know. I could never interfere their relationship anyway. I'm just happy she's not a Gryffindor, or I'd never see the end of it. I guess that's the only thing that'll keep them apart is their Houses." Hermione let out another great sigh. Hailey was beginning to feel bad. Suddenly, a boy with fiery red hair walked up to them.

            "Hey Hermione, Hailey." He said, a lopsided grin occupying his face.

            "Hi Ron." Said Hermione.

            "Hey Ron, long time no see! This _must_ be Kari!" Hailey said in the most polite voice she could find. The girl by the name of Kari smiled shyly at her.

            "Hi." She said in a voice softer than a pin dropping. The girl was beautiful; she was tall with long brown hair and soft aqua eyes. She had a warm smile…Hailey could definitely see why Ron liked her. She couldn't really think of anything to say so she said the first thing on her mind.

            "Congratulations."

            "Thanks!" 

            "Thank you." Hailey didn't know if she could be any more polite. Looking around, she noticed a bunch of people starting to sit down.

            "Okay, I have to sit down now. Talk to you later, Hermione! 'Bye Ron, Kari!" Hailey gave a quick wave, and made her way to the Slytherin table. She sat down between Draco and Pansy.

            "Pansy, I can't believe in a few minutes I won't see you for…I don't know how long." She choked.

            "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll miss you, and I'll definitely owl you. Please, don't worry. Always remember, you're my best friend. Nobody is as important as you." Pansy answered. Hailey took Pansy in a big embrace. Dumbledore then tapped Pansy on the shoulder.

            "The Ministry is here, Miss Parkinson. Do you have your things ready?" he said. She stifled a tear, and nodded.

            "By the door, Professor. I'll be there in a moment." She said. He gave a quick nod, and walked towards the big doors. Pansy stood up, Hailey close behind her. Draco followed them out towards the Entrance Hall. It was there that they said their goodbyes. Pansy was now in tears, and Hailey was trying to hold them back.

            "I'll owl you everyday! I'll be back before you know it!" Hailey and Pansy were hugging each other, not daring to let each other go.

            "I miss you already, Pansy." Hailey said, tears trickling down her cheeks. Draco joined their hug and they had a big group hug for a minute or so before Dumbledore tore them apart.

            "It is time to go, I'm afraid." He said. Pansy nodded. She was stepping out the door, when she ran over to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

            "Goodbye Draco, Hailey." She whispered, and  hurried out the door and down the front steps. Hailey tried to stop any more tears from flowing. Draco stood there, shocked and puzzled. Had his best friend just kissed him?

**(A/N: There you have it, chapter 15. I must admit, it wasn't the best chapter I could write but I've been real busy. I promise 16 will be a lot better! R&R please!)**


	16. It's a Lonely Life

**Chapter 16: It's a Lonely Life**

            _(A/N: One of my friends read chapter 15 and she said she actually cried. Wow, I didn't think I could get that into it! Hehe)_

            "Why do I suddenly think…nothing will ever be the same again?" Hailey whispered, after watching the carriage magically disappear around the corner. Draco pulled her close.

            "It will be lonely, but it'll be okay. You still have me…and Audrey and Kelsey." Hailey smiled, she did know she'd always have Kelsey and Audrey to turn to. It would not be the same around Hogwarts without Pansy, however. They turned around to head back to the Great Hall, Draco's arm tightly around Hailey's shoulders.

            "So, who is that Lupin dude?" she asked. Draco chuckled.

            "You don't want to know."

            The feast ended not too long after, and Hailey made her way back to the common room with Draco, Audrey and Kelsey. She felt so empty not having a fifth person join their company. The walk back was silent; everybody had something different on his or her minds. Kelsey and Audrey were no doubt thinking about boys, whether it was who to date or her present boyfriend. Hailey was concentrating on the future, and what her life would be like. Meanwhile, Draco kept glancing at his girlfriend, he was worried.

            Kelsey went ahead to say the password, and they entered, quiet as mice. The common room was pretty much deserted, and a yawn came from Audrey.

            "I better go to bed. 'Night everyone." She announced. Kelsey nodded in agreement.

            "I'm exhausted. See you in the morning, don't stay up too late!" she winked in Hailey's direction before turning to head up the stairs with Audrey. Draco turned to Hailey, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

            "Hailey, you know you can always talk to me." He said. She shook her head violently.

            "I just need to be alone for awhile." She sighed, and without another word to each other, she went up to her dormitory. Kelsey and Audrey were tucking their clothes away.

            "You sure you're all right?" Kelsey asked, looking straight at her friend who had just shut the door.

            "I will be…" she started.

            "I know you'll miss her, but you'll always have us." Audrey stated. A smile played at Hailey's face.

            "Yeah, I guess I do. But…I just have this feeling. Something bad is going to happen while she's away. I don't know why…" Hailey trailed off.

            "What?"

            "Never mind, I don't think you two would understand. I don't even understand…" she said.

            "Hailey, I think you need a good night sleep." Kelsey said, putting her make-up back in her trunk.

            "I _do_ feel kind of light-headed. I should probably just lie down." She agreed.

            "Oh boy, don't be getting sick on us now." Audrey said. Hailey put on her pajamas, and climbed into bed.

            "No, I doubt I will. Change of subject, please! How many days is Valentine's Day?" she said.

            "Don't remind me. Not only is it the most romantic holiday, but it's so stressful! As much as I'll love spending time with Tom, I don't like spending hours fussing over gifts. It's like a repeat of Christmas!" Kelsey exclaimed. Hailey rolled her eyes and turned to Audrey.

            "How many days away is it?"

            "A few weeks, I believe. Too bad I won't have anyone to share it with. Nobody likes me." She answered. 

            "Yeah right! Audrey, you're so pretty I don't know why any guy wouldn't like you." Hailey threw a pillow at her. She threw it back and her face turned red.

            "You know what _I_ still can't believe? How fast Draco fell for you when you came here. How much time passed, a few weeks? Now you two are like the best couple ever. It reminds me of the days that I used to obsess over him." Audrey said. Hailey suddenly realized that Kelsey and Audrey had completely stopped their silly crushes on Draco. They had grown up quite a lot.

            "What made you stop?" Hailey asked, curiously.

            "You, duh! After you two started going out I figured it was hopeless. I had a chance when he was single, and now I don't even have one. Sometimes life as a Slytherin sucks." She said. Hailey nodded and looked at Kelsey, who was half-asleep on her bed. She ignored this.

            "How do you feel in all of this, Kelsey?" Her eyes snapped open.

            "What?" she said lazily. Hailey snorted, and repeated the question.

            "Oh…er, I sort of just lost interest. He's definitely good looking and all, but I love Tom." She said. Hailey had one more thing on her mind, and she took a deep breath.

            "How did Pansy feel?"

            "You were her best friend, I would think _you_ know!" Audrey exclaimed.

            "No, I didn't. And something unexplainable happened before she left…she kissed him on the cheek." Hailey said, drifting off in mid sentence. Audrey gasped.

            "Really!" Hailey nodded, and realized Audrey was using sarcasm.

            "Oh come on, tell me the truth. She's not _here_ so it's not like she can hear us!" Hailey said. Audrey chuckled.

            "She didn't have a big crush on him…actually she didn't have a crush on him at all. Well, that was a few months back. He totally grew on her and while you and her relationship developed, so did her crush on Draco. A lot of what she did for you was painful…but she was okay. I guess she couldn't hold it in any longer before she left." Kelsey said. Audrey and Hailey were both staring at her.

            "What?"

            "How did you know that?" Audrey asked. Kelsey shrugged.

            "I hear things," she said.

            "No. Pansy told you. It's okay, It's not like I'm mad." Hailey lied. She was mad at Pansy, and for many reasons. One, for leaving her all alone, and another for never telling her that she liked Draco. If she had told her awhile back, it wouldn't have affected either of them.

            "Good," Audrey smiled, and turned back to her bed, "well, I think it's bedtime now. Agree?"

            "Yes." Hailey climbed into her bed and they magically shut the lights off. Hailey was off to sleep in an instant. 

            The first thing Hailey looked at when she awoke was the empty bed on her right. She saw the bed curtains open and the blankets untouched. She knew it should've been the other way around, and Pansy should still be sleeping. But no, she was facing Voldemort about three million miles away, so it seemed. Hailey felt a little dizzy, so she lay back in her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

            Kelsey woke up a few minutes later, and when she saw Hailey's eyes opened she jumped.

            "It was so quiet, I didn't think anyone was awake yet." She said, placing a hand over her heart. When Hailey didn't laugh at her humor, she sat on the edge of her bed.

            "Come _on_, she will come back!" she said, patting the lump which belonged to Hailey's foot.

            "I'm not worried about it." Hailey answered, casually.

            "No? Well then…" she shot her a quizzical look. A sharp pounding came to Hailey's head and she tried to rub it away without anybody noticing she felt sick.

            "Hailey, you don't look very good." Kelsey said, peering at her.

            "Oh." That was all Hailey could say. Kelsey moved closer, and put her hand up against her head.

            "Oh dear, you're burning up. I think we should get you to Madame Pomfrey." She said.

            "No! Not yet! I'm feeling okay." Hailey lied. Kelsey shook her head.

            "Prove it." Hailey took all of her strength and got out of bed. A dizzy rush came over her, and she fell right back onto her bed.

            "Thought so. Let's go." Kelsey said.

            "No, please." She protested.

            "Come on, she'll be able to take care of you!" Kelsey urged.

            "I'm fine, I swear! I don't want everyone worrying over me!" cried Hailey.

            "We'll worry more if you don't go. Why don't you want to go, I would go in an instant!" Kelsey said. Hailey sighed; she had no strength left to fight Kelsey.

            "All right." She breathed. Kelsey and Hailey quietly walked to the Hospital Wing, using Kelsey's strength to keep Hailey on her feet. They reached the infirmary door, and Kelsey knocked on it. Madame Pomfrey came bustling to the door and her face fell when she saw Hailey's ghostly pale skin.

            "Dear me, is your family cursed or something?" she joked, and took hold of Hailey.

            "You may return to your dormitory now, Miss." She announced to Kelsey, who was standing there looking anxious. She gave a quick wave to Hailey, and turned around. Madame Pomfrey led Hailey over to a vacant bed and had her lie down.

            "What is it exactly, child?" she said.

            "I just feel lightheaded, and Kelsey Moran said I was burning up." Hailey explained. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

            "I'll give you a few things and you'll need to stay overnight. Be better hopefully in the morning." She said. Hailey nodded, and she walked away. Hailey was too awake to sleep, so she looked around the quiet room. Most of the beds were empty except for the one at the opposite side of the room. That's where her brother Daniel lay.

            "I wish I could see him." She whispered under her breath, and the dizzy feeling came over her again. She shut her eyes to let it pass, and ended up dozing off. She had a weird dream. She and Dan were running through a cornfield and the sky was sunny. When she turned around to talk to her brother again, he was nowhere to be seen. Dark clouds rolled over the sun, and the air turned bitter cold. She shivered to herself, and began to call for him. There was no answer, and then the bushes rustled. Hailey spun around and the rustling grew larger. Just as an object emerged, she woke up, cold sweat coating her face. The blankets were off, and she found herself to be cold. Hailey drew the blankets up and around her body. She lay back again, and stared up at the ceiling.

            "Hey there, sleepyhead." Said a familiar voice. She turned around to face a toothy-grinned Hermione. Hailey didn't know how much time had passed since she woke up, she had either fallen back to sleep or became so bored that time flew by.

            "Hi." Hailey muttered, trying to return her smile.

            "How're you feeling?" she asked.

            "A bit better. Thanks." She said.

            "When will you be let out?" Hermione asked.

            "Tomorrow." Said Hailey. Just then Draco bounded into the room.

            "I came as fast as I could! What's going on?!" he breathed. Taking a look at Hermione, he backed away a few steps.

            "Nothing." Said Hailey, quickly. Draco was still eyeing Hermione, who was glaring back at him.

            "What're you doing here, Granger?" he spat.

            "I was here first, Malfoy. Back off." She retorted.

            "What business could you, a mudblood, possibly have here?" he sneered.

            "Shut your trap, you git." Hermione snapped. Hailey was getting angry.

            "_Will you two stop it!_" she cried. Draco stopped in the middle of another insult and looked down at his feet. Hermione glanced around the room.

            "Good Merlin, do you two have _any_ respect for one another? If I could get up I'd give both of you a good smack across the face." She continued.

            "Sorry."

            "Sorry, Hailey." They began to mumble. Reality hit her.

            "Wait a minute, this must be how it was like before I came." She said with a chuckle. Her friends nodded reluctantly.

            "Well, you know, you're going to have to learn how to live with each other. I want to be both of your friends, regardless of what damn house you're in. Just _grow _up, pathetic is what you are being." She snapped. It was lucky that Ron, Harry and Kari happened to wander in at that moment.

            "Hailey, we heard about what happened! Are you okay?" Ron said. Hailey nodded.

            "Yes, I'm fine. I just needed a bit of rest, that's all." She said.

            "Get well soon, Hails." Said Harry. Hailey couldn't help but beam at him; the two of them hadn't shared a nice conversation in the longest time. Whenever she would visit the Gryffindors, Harry was off somewhere else.

            "Thanks Harry." She said, solemnly.

            "Being sick is no fun, I hope you can leave soon. It's creepy in here." Said Kari. For being the most she had ever said, Hailey was pleased with her personality. Kari really seemed like a nice girl. Hailey smiled at her.

            "I hope so too." She looked back at Hermione and Draco, and rolled her eyes.

            "I've just had a pretty good demonstration of the stupid riot between Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said.

            "Sorry, but I didn't even start it." Hermione said again.

            "You didn't have to add on." Hailey pointed out. She nodded guiltily. Ron gave her a sharp nudge in the side.

            "Hermione! That wasn't so _bright_! Gees, what's her impression of Gryffindor now? We were finally getting along with Slytherin, and you have to ruin it!" The excitement was too much for Hermione and she burst into tears.

            "I'm sorry Ron!" she cried, and ran out of the room.

            "No, Hermione, wait!" he called, and ran after her. Kari stood where she was, looking a bit uncomfortable. Harry snorted.

            "I don't know if it could be any more obvious." He said.

            "What?" asked Hailey.

            "Hermione is in love with Ron! Why else would she get so upset like that?" he said.

            "I don't think she is." Said Hailey. Kari and Harry looked at her with interest.

            "Are you sure about that?" said Harry. Hailey shrugged.

            "I was talking to her the other night, and I'm pretty sure she said no. But, I suddenly get it." Hailey suddenly felt very guilty. She called over to Madame Pomfrey, who was putting something away.

            "May I go to the lavatory quickly please, Madame?" She heaved a sigh and pondered it for a moment.

            "You _do_ seem a lot better. I don't see why not…be back here very soon!" she answered. Hailey easily stood on the ground and found herself to be a lot more stable. She figured Madame Pomfrey had given here the medicine while she was asleep. Maybe her dream was a side effect.

            "I'll be right back, guys." She said, and dashed off to the bathroom. Sure enough, Hermione was standing with Ron, tears streaming down her face.

            "Hermione!" she called. They looked at her in surprise, and she hurried to join them.

            "What are you doing out of bed?" Ron asked her, suspiciously. Hailey said nothing and just grabbed Hermione in a hug.

            "I-I'll leave you two." Said Ron, and walked in the direction of the ward.

            "W-why did you c-come back?" Hermione asked, when Hailey let her go.

            "I needed to apologize…I also want to know what's really bothering you." She said, a solid and warm smile on her face. Hermione wiped away her tears, and sat down. Hailey sat down with her.

            "I-It's Ron. I never thought I-I'd think about him this way. The feelings are just s-so irrepressible, I-I can't take it anymore." She sobbed.

            "When did these feelings start?" Hailey asked, her voice soothing.

            "Just this week…I can't believe how well he and Kari are doing together. I didn't think they were that close, of course, until this morning. I caught them snogging." She said, calming down.

            "Uh-huh."

            "I don't even know…it was just the other day that I was crying myself to sleep because I never thought Dan would wake up. I fancied him so much! Suddenly, I'm all over Ron."

            "That's sweet, Hermione."

            "Yeah! Then, when Ron was yelling at me I couldn't take it anymore. It was enough with Draco in the room, and then you yelling at us! I blew up, and I had to go." She continued.

            "It's okay, Hermione. Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have gotten mad. What was Ron saying to you out here?" Hailey explained.

            "Well…he said he was sorry. But then he told me I shouldn't have done that. I wanted to hug him right then, I wanted to smell his cologne…I had such an urge. He was right there. I was alone with him. I couldn't bring myself to it.

            "I mean, what is it with boys? It's like they don't care about girls' feelings. There are some things I don't talk about with Harry and Ron, because I'm afraid of what they'll say. I don't like having friends who I can't trust! That's why I really like you, Hailey. You understand me!" This time it was Hermione's turn to hold Hailey in an embrace.

            "Ron doesn't know what he's missing, 'Mione." Hailey said, when they let go. Hermione just grinned, and Hailey held out her hand.

            "Come on, let's go back." She said, and they walked back to the Hospital Wing together.

            "Where in the world did you two go?" said Draco. Everyone was sitting down, and Draco was as far away from the other three as he could be. Ron was next to Kari, gripping her hand, and Harry was just sitting in a vacant chair, not too far from the door.

            "None of your business." Hailey snapped. He stopped talking, and looked at the floor again. Ron and Hermione were looking at each other.

            "Sorry Hermione." He muttered.

            "Me too." She mouthed. Draco stood up then.

            "Hailey! Er, I'm sorry too. That was immature." He said, and then glanced at Harry, who was chuckling, and shot him a glare. Hailey shrugged.

            "I guess it's okay. No more insulting people though, that was unnecessary. I don't _care_ that you guys were enemies. We're fifteen, nearly sixteen. I think it's time we grew out of our little eleven-year-old phase. I can't believe I'm even _saying_ this!" Heads bobbed up and down. Madame Pomfrey came over again; she was getting annoyed.

            "Okay, can we break it up now? She needs rest, she's still ill you know!" she said, and shooed everyone out.

            "Thanks," Hailey said, climbing back into bed, "I think it was about time for them to leave. I was getting a headache." A smile spread across her face.

            "Visiting hours are about over anyway. Lie down; it's time for your second dose of medicine. I'll be giving you a potion so you'll fall asleep and won't wake up for a good twelve hours. I will be able to dismiss you in the morning." She said. Hailey nodded and got comfortable in her lumpy bed. In the few moments she was gone, refilling the vial with medicine, her eyes wandered over to her brother. His bed was motionless, and the fact that he was still alive could've fooled Hailey.

            "Dan…if you can hear me…I love you." She whispered. She hoped if the rumors of possible twin telepathy were true, it would work right now. She wondered how her parents had reacted to all of this, and did they even know? Wouldn't they be at the school right now if their son wasn't exactly _alive_? She didn't allow herself enough time to ponder on the thoughts; Madame Pomfrey was back with the sleeping potion.

            "See you in the morning." She winked, as Hailey gulped down the potion. She immediately felt her eyelids drooping and was in dreamland.

            She could barely open her eyes when she awoke the next morning.

            "Damn," she said, rubbing her eyes, "What do they put in this stuff?"

            "Actually, there are many powerful sleeping ingredients in there. If you drink too much, it could kill you." Said a deep voice. She moaned and rolled over. Barely opening her eyes, she could make out a dark figure.

            "Professor Snape?" she tried to say.

            "Hello, Miss Cousland." He replied.

            "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Professor Walden? I'm just a waste of your time." She muttered, rolling over. Her eyes were closed again; she didn't have enough strength to keep them open.

            "Not true. I was coming back to retrieve some of her things, and I heard about your condition. You're always so tough, I was wondering how serious this was. I decided to come and visit. Does that bother you? Why are you tossing so much?" he noticed her fidgeting in the bed. She immediately stopped.

            "Sorry…I can't get comfortable." She sighed, and heard him get up.

            "Well, I best be off. Take care…you know, you remind me of your father every day." He said. Hailey went through the words in her mind and frowned on his last comment.

            "Excuse me Professor, but how do you know my father?" she asked.

            "I knew him when we were younger. We weren't the best of friends, but…I learned a lot from that man." He sighed. Hailey nodded.

            "I must be going now, it's getting late. Lisa will be expecting me soon. Take care of yourself, Hailey." He warned.

            "Goodbye Professor." He swept out of the room, and Hailey was left alone, still trying to get her eyes open. She was finally able to, after ten solid minutes of trying.

            "Good Merlin," she said to herself, "This stuff is crazy."

            "You're awake! Precisely on time, as well." Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room, carrying trays of soup.

            "Actually, I have been awake for awhile. I just couldn't open my eyes." She said.

            "Oh. Very well, I should've warned you about that." Madame Pomfrey replied, setting the tray in front of Hailey.

            "When will I be allowed to leave?" Hailey asked politely.

            "I'll let you go as soon as you finish, this is your breakfast, you know." She replied. Hailey nodded.

            "All right. Thank you." She said.

            "Wow, it feels good to be out of there!" she exclaimed, exiting the ward. She was walking along the quiet corridor when she met Kari, coming the other way.

            "You're better!" she said.

            "Yeah, thanks." Hailey said, a smile spreading across her face.

            "I'm, er, about to head down to the kitchens. Ron and I were in the library when he asked me to go to the elves and bring back food. Do you, er, want to come with me? You're more than welcome to join our study." Kari said, polite as could be. Hailey thought about it, and realized she had nothing better to do.

            "Sure." Kari broke into a grin and they headed to the kitchens together. Kari tickled the pear and they were allowed in.

            "How'd you know that?" Hailey stared at her in amazement.

            "A little trick I picked up from my boyfriend." She giggled.

            "Maybe _I _should date him!" Hailey exclaimed. Kari stopped in her tracks and looked Hailey in the eye.

            "I was just kidding!" she joked. The new friends burst into a fit of giggles.


	17. Meet the Real Me

**Chapter 17: Meet the Real Me**

"Thank you Dobby! I'll be sure to say hello to Harry!" said Hailey, as she and Kari left the kitchens carrying baskets of food. The wall shut behind them and they hurried off towards the library.

            "That Dobby fellow sure is friendly!" Kari exclaimed.

            "Yes. I wonder how he knows Harry, though. He kept insisting for me to bring him down here when I said I knew him." Replied Hailey. They reached the library, and knowing food was not allowed inside, they had to sneak in.

            "Will Ron be angry if I join you guys? What if it was supposed to be a surprise love fest?" Hailey asked. Kari chuckled.

            "Don't worry, he'll kick you out if it gets too serious." She winked at her. Hailey was really beginning to like Kari; she never thought a Ravenclaw could be so much like her!

            "Hi Kari! Er, hello Hailey." Ron said, his tone dropping when he saw her. It was as if she was the last person he expected to see.

            "Hello Ron, I'll leave now. I see you and Kari need some alone time." She said, backing up.

            "No, it's okay. Sorry. Would you like to stay?" Ron asked, forcing a smile onto his face. She could tell he wanted to be alone with his girl.

            "Actually, I just remembered some Transfiguration work I need to complete! See you around, I had fun Kari!" she replied, backing away even further. They said goodbye, and Hailey left.

            "It's time I go apologize to Draco, anyway. He probably thinks I'm against him." She said to herself, and turned in the direction of the dungeons. She muttered the password and stepped inside the dim room. It was chilly inside, and nobody she wanted to talk to was in the common room. It was a few first years, and it looked as if two seventh years were studying for something important in the corner. A group of third years were playing a game of Exploding Snap, and a few second years were busy with a game of Wizard Chess. She turned around and saw Tom Maroon sitting by himself; looking distraught.

            "Tom?" she asked, walking over to him. He looked up at her and straightened his position.

            "G'morning Hailey." He murmured.

            "Something bothering you?" she questioned.

            "Girls. That's what!" he exclaimed.

            "Kelsey?"

            "That name is cursed."

            "What happened?" she said, pulling a chair over to him.

            "Dumped me, that arse. I don't know _what _I was doing wrong. One minute we're a happy couple, and the next she's sitting me down with tears in her eyes telling me we couldn't see each other anymore." He explained.

            "But why?" Hailey said.

            "How should I know? She was bawling, and could barely finish her sentence. And me…I should've known I was used because she was desperate. Everybody knows it's Draco Malfoy she fancies!" he said. Hailey thought about what Kelsey had said to her in the past and shook her head.

            "Kelsey told me she didn't like him. It was the night Pansy left, and we were talking. I asked why they had stopped liking Draco and Kelsey said she loved you." She said, trying to remember the details off the top of her head.

            "Well that was a lie." He sulked.

            "I don't think it was then. She was talking about Valentine's Day, and what she could possibly get for you." She informed him. He shook his head.

            "I don't get it, I really don't. Malfoy may or may not have anything to do with this, but…I can't believe it. I just can't." he said, looking at his feet.

            "There must be a logical explanation for this, Tom." Hailey soothed.

"No. It's one of the many things you girls do…do something without having an explanation. I've seen it _all_ before, Cousland. I'm seventeen years old. And how _stupid _of me to fall for a fifteen year old." He said. Hailey rubbed his arm in a friendly way.

            "Calm down, Tom. I'll go talk to her." She said. He looked up at her with teary eyes.

            "You will? Thanks Hailey, I owe you!" he grabbed her in an oversized hug.

            "Okay." She said, trying to catch her breath as soon as he let go. She got up from her chair and hurried up to the girl's dormitory.

            "Kelsey, we need to talk." She announced. Looking up, the blonde Slytherin was in tears.

            _(A/N: I totally wanted to leave it here, but it would've been way too short)_

            "What about?" she sobbed. Hailey had a feeling the tears were from her recent breakup with Tom.

            "I think you may know…all I want to know is, why?" she said.

            "I-I-I can't explain it." She said, trying to stop her tears. Hailey was getting a little aggravated; Kelsey never hid anything.

            "We're your friends! Besides, Tom has a right to know." She said. Audrey nodded.

            "Come on, Kels. Don't be enemies with him. Besides, you don't have to talk to him." She urged.

            "Nobody will believe me." She cried.

            "Try us!" exclaimed Audrey. 

            "F-fine. I had to o-on Daddy's orders. H-he owled m-me the other night, d-during the f-feast." She whimpered.

            "Did he say why?" asked Hailey.

            "Well," Kelsey's voice reduced into a whisper, "I don't think you guys know my parents. Not even Audrey."

            "What are you _talking_ about, I've known you since we could walk and talk!" Audrey responded.

            "My _real_ parents, Aud. Not the nice Fiona and Alan Moran you know. My real parents are Rhiannon and Acario Waldron. They…are Death Eaters. Only, Rhiannon actually cared for me a little bit and when Acario told her one day, they were to become Death Eaters they put me in a Wizarding Orphanage. I was two years old at the time. Apparently, the Maroon's are high on You-Know-Who's hit list, and when Acario heard that I was with him, he sent me an owl to tell me off. I didn't understand at first; why was my real father contacting me after almost thirteen years? It was to warn me, I guess. But I'm scared now. What if letting him know that Tom was at Hogwarts, leads to an attack? You've got to help me, I have to protect Tom!" Kelsey explained.

            "Wow." Hailey choked. She could not believe what she just heard; Kelsey's life was a lot more complicated than it seemed. Kelsey looked up at her with tear-stained cheeks and nodded.

            "So _that's_ why you're blonde and your parents aren't!" Audrey said. Hailey didn't think that was a great thing to say, but Kelsey just giggled.

            "Yes, Audrey. My real parents were both quite blonde. I remember them well…sometimes I really miss them." She said.

            "Why would you miss two people who put you up for adoption, especially if your father didn't care for you, like you said?" Hailey asked.

            "Because…I remember them. It's freaky, but sometimes I dream about them. I don't know if it's things that are really happening, but in my dreams I imagine they miss me." She said.

            "Kels, why don't you just owl them?" Audrey suggested.

            "I'm too scared. What if…" she started.

            "Go, it'll make you feel better. I'll go explain this to Tom. Well, part of it." Hailey said, and she went down the stairs. The common room was emptier now, and Tom was seated in front of the fire. Draco was on the couch, talking to Crabbe and Goyle. He saw her but didn't move, too afraid she's snap at him again. She held up a finger as if to say 'one minute', and headed over to Tom.

            "Tom, it really wasn't Kelsey's fault." She said, plopping down next to him. She practically sunk into the chair; it was a few times bigger than her.

            "Right." He muttered.

            "I'm telling you the truth! She's upstairs crying right now because it wasn't her choice. She really loves you…but…" Hailey trailed off. Tom was looking at her with interest.

            "Keep going, I'd like to hear her silly excuse!" he raised his voice. Hailey took a deep breath and explained about Kelsey's real parents and how her father had forbidden them to see each other. She told him how upset it was making Kelsey, and made no intention of hurting him.

            "Wow," he held his breath, "that really stinks." Hailey got up and rolled her eyes, what was it with men? She walked over to Draco and sat next to him.

            "Hey." She whispered, and put her hand on top of his leg.

            "Hi." He said. He began fiddling with his fingers nervously.

            "Sorry." She whispered, stroking his arm. Draco said nothing, and tensed up a little bit.

            "Please, Draco." She pleaded.

            "I saw you. With Tom." He muttered. Hailey couldn't help but roll her eyes; guys always got the wrong idea in their head.

            "Apparently, you haven't heard about Kelsey's big breakup." She said, scooting away from him a little bit.

            "No." he stated.

            "Well…Kelsey and Tom broke up." She said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"_Why_?"

"Did you _not_ just hear me explain this all to Tom?" she retorted. He shook his head.

            "So, you're not cheating on me? The rumors were false?" he looked at her.

            "What the _hell_, Draco! Why would I do something like that?" she furrowed her brow.

            "I don't know, you're tired of me. You acted like you hated me earlier, so I don't see why not." Draco shrugged. Hailey balled her fists and grimaced.

            "_Why_ me!" she murmured, then turning back to Draco, she smiled.

            "Of course I'm not, Draco! I love you, and we've been over this a million times!" she said. He closed his eyes and opened them again.

            "Why were you talking to Tom like that?" he asked her, looking at his hands. She groaned.

"Be-_cause_ Kelsey asked me to! Is it so much a problem that I do something for a damn _friend_!" she practically cried. He turned a little red and continued to look at his hands. Hailey then realized her harsh tone, and she softened her voice.

"Draco, is something bothering you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Come on, you can tell me." She soothed. She longed for him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, but Hailey understood it was her turn to help him. She put a comforting arm around his shoulder and watched as a single tear fell. She had never seen him cry before, and wasn't about to let him. Draco laid his head against her shoulder.

"It's almost time." He choked.

"Time?" she was puzzled.

"My father-he's going to take me away." Another tear fell from his eyes; they had a look of pain and fear. Hailey was frightened at this part, not only for her boyfriend, but for her as well.

"W-what?"

"V-Voldemort wants to see me…He w-wants to see if I'm Death Eater m-material. I'm so scared, my worst n-nightmare is coming true!" he said.

"When?" Hailey croaked.

"That's the thing…I-I don't know." He answered, looking her in the eye. It was a horrible sight; Draco didn't look like himself at all. Hailey could do nothing but grab him in an embrace; she realized it was the closest to him she may get for a long time. Draco's tears were flowing consistently now and Hailey felt extremely guilty.

"I love you s-so much, Hailey. You're not going to forget that, are you? I'll hopefully get my v-visit with Voldemort over with soon, s-so I can come b-back to you." He sobbed. Hailey held him in her arms, trying to hold her oncoming tears back.

"You'll come back, I have faith." She whispered.

"Even if I-I die, I'll b-be here to protect you." He whimpered. She could barely say anything more; tears were forming by the minute.

"Does this mean…Kelsey's going too?" she was too afraid of the answer. Draco nodded. Hailey felt a tear roll down her dry cheek. '_Well_,' she thought to herself, '_she's finally meeting her parents!_' She brushed away her tears and let go of Draco.

"Let's not worry about it right now, let's just enjoy the time we have left." She said, stifling her tears. He nodded.

"I agree."

"So…do you forgive me?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Of course. Can I have another hug, I really enjoyed that." He said, and Hailey broke into a grin. She flew into his arms, and they sat together for a few minutes.

"Just like old times." He said.

"Just like old times." She agreed.


	18. A Few Weeks Away

Chapter 18: A Few Weeks Away 

            The more Hailey thought about it, the more she thought Kelsey was lying to her. She was also kind of suspicious that Draco and Kelsey were both going. She was happy for Kelsey, indeed. But, was that the complete truth? Or…were they sneaking off together?

            "Nah!" she said to herself, looking back at her Potions essay.

            "No what?" the noise made her jump; she had been completely lost in thought for the past few minutes.

            "Nothing! Nothing, everything's okay." She said quickly, trying to cover herself up.

            "Snape's gonna kill you, your paper barely has a word on it!" Draco sneered. She hit him playfully on the arm.

            "Shut up, Snape _likes _me." She said, sneering in return.

            "Yeah, so, he likes me too." He said, shrugging. She chuckled and turned back to her paper. Suddenly, Kelsey and Audrey ran into the room; big grins on each of their faces.

            "Why so happy?" Draco grinned in their direction.

            "There's going to be a ball! A _Valentine's Day_ ball!" shrieked Audrey.

            "That's great! On Valentine's Day?" asked Draco.

            "Of course, you dummy!" Kelsey gave him a playful smile, and he returned it. Hailey eyed them suspiciously.

            "That's only a few weeks away, and I have no idea who I'm going to take!" continued Audrey.

            "Do the guys ask the girls or do the girls ask the guys?" Hailey asked, curiously.

            "I don't know, either I think. They're going to announce it at dinner tonight so _be_ _sure_ you go!" said Kelsey. Hailey nodded.

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world. This is great news, you guys." She said. Draco leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

            "I think I know who I'm asking." He whispered. She blushed a little and turned back to her essay.

            Every Slytherin hurried to dinner that night. They settled themselves down and waited eagerly for Dumbledore to make the announcement. The Great Hall was filled with chatter; mostly all excitement from the rumors of the Valentine's Day ball.

            "I wish he'd make the announcement _soon_!" Hailey squeezed Draco's hand, and as if on cue, the headmaster stood up.

            "I have an important announcement to make!" he called. Hailey rolled her eyes and the chatter stopped. He smiled at the students.

            "I don't know if you have already heard…we are to have a ball on Valentine's Day. I'm afraid the ball is for fourth years and up; we feel first, second and third years are a bit too young. For that, I apologize," a number of 'aw's were heard throughout the silenced students, and Dumbledore continued, "there will be other Valentine's Day activities for you to do. Anyway, for the ball, you are required to accompany a date, and the dress is Valentine's Day colors. As you all know, this is just a week and a half away, so make your choices soon. I look forward to it, have a nice day." He took his seat again, causing the volume to increase. Students began wandering around, finding dates for the ball.

            "Hailey?" she heard a voice beside her, and turned around to Draco's smiling face.

            "You wouldn't want to go to the ball with _me_, would you?" he said. Hailey giggled.

            "Perhaps." She said, and squeezed his hand. She was taken! Looking down the table, she couldn't help but notice a gleam of jealousy in Kelsey's eyes. Hailey blinked and it was gone. She figured it must've been her imagination, why would Kelsey suddenly be against her?

"Merlin, why did it have to be _now_! Damn father!" Kelsey cursed. Hailey couldn't help but chuckle, though it wasn't a total laughing matter. She watched as Kelsey threw down her fork and broke down in tears again. To her surprise, Draco got out of his seat and went over to her. 

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open. Two men Hailey had never seen before strode through the Great Hall and up to Dumbledore. She watched the men talk to him, and saw him nod. To her horror, Dumbledore raised his finger and pointed in their direction. The men turned around and marched up to the Slytherin table, frightening Hailey beyond belief. But, they walked right past her.

"As I expected!" the taller man snarled. He had cold gray eyes and long silvery blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Father." Draco spat.

"So you and Moran are together, eh?" he snapped.

"Hell no." Draco retorted.

            "Watch your language boy." He grabbed Draco on the collar. The whole Great Hall had gone almost silent at this part, all eyes upon Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Except for Kelsey, who was staring at the other man. He was a bit shorter, and had much shorter golden blonde hair. His eyes looked an evil blue.

            "What are you staring at, you look like you've never seen me before!" he snapped. This surprised Kelsey, she didn't expect her father to be this mean; not after being separated for thirteen years.

            "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. She couldn't get over the fact that she was staring at her father; the reason she existed.

            "Come Draco, there is something I must discuss with you." Lucius said, softening his tone.

            "Whatever." He said, and stood up. He walked out of the Great Hall, shortly after his father.

            "Follow me, child." Acario said stiffly.

            "O-kay." Kelsey whimpered. As they exited the room, the Great Hall was noisy again. Hailey had absolutely no idea what was going on and she was worried.

~**~*~**~

            Kelsey was frightened; she had even more tears coming down her cheeks. Everything seemed to be going blurry, there was a cold hand holding onto hers and she was being lead somewhere. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco. Colors whirled around her, and the noise in her ears was great. She could only feel the cold hand holding hers, and she clutched it tight. It came to a complete stop, and she opened one eye. It was dark, and they could barely see anything.

            "Lumos." She heard a voice. Opening her eyes completely, Kelsey noticed they were inside the Forbidden Forest. This scared Kelsey even more, and she squirmed.

            "Frightened, are you child?" said a cold voice. She looked around, and could only see her father.

            "Who are you!" she cried.

            "Me? I am only your father. It's a pleasure to see you again, after such a _long_, long time." He grinned a malicious grin.

            "L-leave me alone!" she stuttered.

            "I am only doing you good, you know. Come with me, your mother is most anxious to see you." Kelsey froze. Her memories of her mother, Rhiannon, were so clear. She longed to see her again.

            "M-mum?" she squeaked. He nodded.

            "Yes, mum. Just follow me; she's a few yards away." He kept his malicious grin. Sweat poured down Kelsey's face.

            "Where's Draco?" she cried.

            "He's also waiting for you…so is my master. _He_ is eager to meet you. But you needn't be afraid, I'll protect you." He hissed.

            "Er, okay." She said. An icy feeling swept over her, and she tried to keep herself warm. All she had was her uniform to keep her warm. She followed her father through the dark woods; too terrified to look back. She wished she was in the cheerful and warm Great Hall, talking madly with her friends about the Valentine's Day ball. The thing that worried her most was her life. How was she ever going to survive?

            Her father's wand lit the path, but just barely. She tried to keep up with him but his strides were too big. He was a tall man, and compared to Kelsey, he was a tree. The more they walked, the more unsteadied her body was becoming.

            "H-how much further, father?" she stammered, almost too afraid to speak.

            "Not much longer." He said, the malicious grin still plastered on his evil face. She wished Tom were there, to keep everything bad away. But no, he was having fun in Hogwarts, probably asking a prettier girl to the ball.

            They stepped into a clearing, and Draco was sitting on the cold earth, looking miserable. She rushed over and sat down beside him.

            "Draco, what's going on?" she whispered. Acario and Lucius were talking, and there seemed to be a few bright flashes of light. '_Death Eaters!_' Kelsey gasped. A beautiful woman with long, golden blonde hair was gliding over to Lucius and Acario.

            No, it couldn't be. Could it?

            "Mum?!" Kelsey called. The woman turned into the direction of her name, and smiled when she saw who called it.

            "Kelsey? Kelsey Charlotte?" she said. Kelsey could not believe it; she was talking to her mother. She slowly stood herself up and walked over to the glistening lady. They stood face to face before Kelsey threw herself into Rhiannon's arms.

            "It's wonderful to see you again, though I apologize it is on such an unhappy event." She said, letting her daughter go.

            "I've missed you, mum." Kelsey said. Rhiannon held Kelsey's head with her beautifully manicured nails, and stroked her hair.

            "I've missed you too." She whispered. Acario came over and grunted.

            "Sorry to break this up," he said, though he sounded the least bit sorry, "but Master is waiting." Kelsey's heart jumped in her throat, she had completely forgotten about it. She backed away from Rhiannon's warm body and stood by herself.

            "What are you doing, you silly girl, go stand over there with Malfoy!" he pushed her a little bit with his cane. She managed to balance herself, and backed all the way up to Draco.

            "Don't worry," he said, confidence echoing in his voice, "I'll protect you." There was a whooshing noise, and a man in a cloak appeared.

            "Greetings, my friends." He hissed. The iciness took over Kelsey's body again and she shivered. She was standing a few feet away from Voldemort…the one who was going to kill her ex-boyfriend's family. She gulped. He turned around and looked at Draco and Kelsey, and Kelsey felt someone take her hand.

            Oh, how awful Voldemort looked! He was a snake-like man, and his red eyes gleamed with hatred. Kelsey tried to look away, but failed too.

            "Two new faces, I see." He said, circling them. Kelsey squeezed her eyes shut; this had to be a dream.

            "Would the parents please step forward." He hissed.

            "The girl is mine, Master." She heard her father's cold voice.

            "And the boy, mine." Lucius' voice echoed in the cool night air.

            "Good. You obeyed me." Voldemort said. Something about his voice made Kelsey wince. Of course, he noticed.

            "Something _wrong_, little girl?" he looked her right in the eye. Kelsey knew better than to shut her eyes at this point.

            "N-no sir." She stuttered. He backed away from her and looked at Draco, and then turned around.

            "Fellow Death Eaters! Do I have your approval to make these two children Death Eaters?" he spoke to them in his cold voice. Kelsey's heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode. Heads nodded, and as soon as Kelsey thought her life would be over there was a scream.

            "_No!_"

            "Excuse me?" Voldemort turned around, and Kelsey noticed the 'no' had come from Rhiannon.

            "These children…they deserve to lead a normal life. Let them become Death Eaters when they're out of Hogwarts." She said. Kelsey looked at her mother in amazement.

            "Are you _disagreeing_ with me, Waldron?" he spat. Kelsey watched her mother take a deep breath and nod.

            "Yes, yes I am. I'm sorry." She bowed down.

            "No need to apologize," he put on a twisted smile and moved closer to the beautiful woman, "you're excused." She smiled, but it was all too soon.

            "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a flash of green light, and a shrill scream filled the night.

                                                                                    ~**~*~**~

            Hailey sat up in her bed, coated with sweat. She clutched her heart, and looked around.

            "Hailey?" there was a whisper in the dark.

            "W-what?" she said.

            "Is everything okay, you just, you just screamed." It was Audrey.

            "Yeah, I'm fine." But that was a lie. Something bad had happened to somebody tonight, and she knew it.


	19. Jumbo Shrimp

**Chapter 19: Jumbo Shrimp**

Hailey woke up early the next morning, after a stressful night before. She couldn't help but think...was everything a dream? Was yesterday an entire dream? It must've been! She smiled to herself and hopped out of her bed.

"I had the weirdest dream last night, you wouldn't believe it! Draco and Kelsey were like taken away during dinner...it was so _odd_!" she said out loud, and giggled. There was no response, and Hailey was quite offended. Nobody ever ignored her!                                                                               "Hello?" she said, and glanced around the room. Every bed in the dormitory was empty.

"Where could they all be?" she wondered aloud, and walked out of the room. Expecting it to be quiet in the common room, she tiptoed down the stairs. Looking up, almost every Slytherin possible was jammed in the fair-sized space. She tried to look around for Audrey, Kelsey or Draco but could not see. Instead, she slipped around a few tall 7th years in order to get a better view. Nothing seemed to be going on, the sea of greens was just talking amongst themselves. She made her way through the students, and up to a distressed Prefect.

"Er, excuse me, what's going on? Why is everyone here?" she asked politely. The tall Prefect looked down at her and forced a smile.

"The Headmaster has asked us Prefects to gather the students together. The Head of each House is going to make an announcement." He replied. She nodded and listlessly set her eyes on the common room entrance.

"I see...thank you." She moved her eyes back onto the Prefect.

"Anytime, Miss."

She turned around and spotted Audrey sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle. Her face had alarm written all over it. Hailey made her way over to them, jumping over the obstacles in the way. Maybe Audrey would have seen Draco and Kelsey...but why was she so upset?

"Audrey!" she called, waving to her friend. Eyeing Hailey, she smiled quickly. Crabbe and Goyle moved as far as they could over, to welcome the girl, who was practically wheezing.

"Have any of you seen Draco or Kelsey?" Hailey said, trying to catch her breath. Audrey looked back at her with panic.

"No! I was hoping you had!" she cried. Hailey faced Crabbe and Goyle, expecting them to answer her question. They just shook their heads.

"Uh-oh." She whispered. A curious expression formed on Audrey's face.

"What?"

"My dream." She murmured. That's when the door to the common room opened and Snape walked in.

"I wish to have your attention, please." He called. Talking died down immediately, and everyone turned to look at the man in the black robes.

"Something has happened last night, something unexplainable. Two students were taken…we don't know where they have gone or who has kidnapped them." He explained. Hailey clutched Audrey's hand, causing Audrey to shoot her a questioning look. Every Slytherin had their eye on Snape, waiting for him to continue.

"That is all for now, but you have been warned…be careful."

He hadn't mentioned Draco or Pansy, but before Hailey could breathe a sigh of relief, he spoke up again.

"May I speak with Miss Cousland and Miss Ward please?"

"I knew it." Hailey muttered, and she wandered up to the Potions Master with Audrey. By the look on their professor's face, no news was good news.

"I must tell you girls something…its Mr. Malfoy and Miss Moran. But do not fear, there are Aurors already on the case. They'll be back before you know it." He didn't wear a smile, but for some reason, Hailey was able to relax.

"Thank you, professor." She replied, forcing a grin. Snape did not fall for it.

"I promise you, they're fine." He said.

            With that he turned and left the common room.  Hailey stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Suddenly Audrey interrupted her thoughts.

            "What were you talking about when you mentioned your dream?" She whispered.

            "Oh," she said vaguely, she led Audrey to a quiet sofa in the corner and told her the whole story. When she finished, Audrey looked very concerned.

            "Wow. Th-that might be telling you something. That might be telling _us_ something." She whispered. Hailey shrugged.

            "I hope not. I mean, somebody _died_, Audrey!" she hissed. Hailey swore she heard Audrey whimper.

            "We'll just have to wait and see…" Audrey sighed. Hailey nodded to herself slowly, that's just what they had to do.

            Audrey and Hailey went to classes the following day, as it was the beginning of the week. Dumbledore had warned them to act like nothing was going on at all, and pretend Kelsey and Draco were in the infirmary. Hailey knew it would be hard, but maybe Dumbledore had a point.

            They walked in the direction of Defense Against the Dark Arts, eager to find out their substitute. Often they would go into the classroom, and seeing no professor there, they'd just silently work on something. McGonagall or Dumbledore would come in a few minutes after class has started and instruct them to whisper to each other, and to use this time as a study. They were quite used to this by now.

            "I wonder when we'll actually _do_ something! I mean, this is a very important section of learning." Audrey complained. Hailey snorted.

            "You sound like Hermione. Besides, don't be so down, something good will come out of this." She said. They kept walking, but bumped into students who had stopped at the doorway.

            "Ouch! What the-" Audrey exclaimed. Dean Thomas turned around with a look of astonishment on his face, clearly too stunned at what he saw to throw a dirty comment at the two Slytherin girls.

            "We have a new teacher!" he hissed.

            "What? Who!" Audrey replied. The students slowly made their way into the classroom, still bewildered about the sudden replacement. Hailey took one glance at him and knew exactly whom the man was. It was that man…Lupin was it? That name seemed to echo through her mind. Hailey took a seat towards the back next to Audrey, peering at the slightly graying man.

            "Er, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your permanent substitute, and I know most of you." Hailey swore Lupin's eyes looked right at her. She blinked, at his focus was on another student.

            "I'm, er, looking forward to getting to know you all better this year. Shall I start by taking attendance? I better make sure you're all here…" he trailed off, and fiddled with a sheet of paper in his hand. The class was silent, not even a Slytherin was making a noise, whispering to the student next to him about the new professor. He began calling off names slowly.

            "Hailey Cousland." He called. Hailey raised her hand and smiled.

            "Present, professor." Lupin gazed at her for a few seconds, before looking down at his sheet again. Hailey was confused, why did Lupin keep giving her looks like that? Who exactly was he? She was surprised when Harry greeted him like a best friend. Even Ron had something nice to say to him. She leaned over to Audrey who was looking in another direction.

            "What's so special about him?" she whispered. Audrey was startled, but shrugged at her question.

            "No idea…he's got some special relationship with Potter and Weasley though, I know that." She whispered back.

            "But why is he here? I mean…I didn't think they were actually going to get a replacement. Besides, he keeps _looking_ at me!" she hissed.

            "That'd be because I'm trying to get your attention, Miss Cousland!" came a loud voice. Audrey and Hailey both turned their attention back to the front, where Lupin wasn't exactly glaring at her, but there was warning written in his eyes.

            "S-sorry." She stuttered. It was never a good thing to get in trouble with a professor on the first day. He took his eyes off of her and answered a question that Neville Longbottom asked. Hailey met Hermione's eyes, and she was laughing at her! Hailey shot Hermione a playful glare in return, and looked back down at her paper.

            Lupin gave instructions for working with imps, a magical animal. Hailey was once again lost in her own thoughts, and completely forgot to take notes. Audrey didn't bother to nudge her in the elbow to wake her up; she was too busy writing her own notes. Hailey had almost killed Voldemort in her head when a sharp voice snapped her back to reality.

            "Miss Cousland, this is the second time I've had to speak with you. One more and you'll be serving a detention." He spat. She had never been given a threat that big, and it frightened her.

            "Oh-oh-okay." She stammered, her cheeks flushing a dark red. She didn't want to know how many eyes were on her at that minute. For the rest of the class she avoided Lupin's eyes, not wanting to get a detention. She didn't make a sound, and Audrey wasn't even sure if she was still alive. When the bell rang she silently gathered her parchment and quills and made her way towards the door. She coincidentally met up with Harry.

            "Some class, huh?" he grinned.

            "Oh-yeah-some class." She smiled sheepishly.

            "I honestly don't know what made Lupin snap like that, must've been a bad morning." He suggested.

            "Whatever." She said.

            "Something bothering you?" he looked into her eyes. As if he wasn't in the class.

            "No. Nothing at all." She walked ahead of him, leaving him a few steps behind her, puzzled. She solemnly wished Draco was there, he would've told Lupin straight! She told herself not to cry, but just made her way to the Slytherin common room to prepare for Transfiguration.

            Hailey found Transfiguration a lot easier, she didn't have a brand new professor who yelled at her, and instead it was McGonagall, who just let them work on transfiguring their desks into pigs and cows. She totally forgot about her experience in Defense Against the Dark Arts a few hours earlier.

            As the bell rang for lunch, Audrey and Hailey grabbed their books and zoomed out the door. They had a plan, and it was to get a date for Audrey for the Valentine's Day ball, which was getting closer and closer.

            "You know, I think it's unfair to make us come with a date, I mean what if you're ugly?" said Audrey.

            "You're not ugly, Audrey." Hailey stated, making Audrey blush a tiny bit.

            "Okay, but _still_! Not necessarily if you're ugly, but you just can't find one. What if Kelsey gets back too late and is stranded without a date?" she questioned. Hailey's heart jumped into her throat, she had totally forgotten how _Kelsey_ was also missing.

            "Er, she won't be stranded." Hailey tried to encourage, only her tone of voice was anything but enthusiastic.

            "What if everyone's taken, though? I don't know of anyone who doesn't have a date." Audrey continued.

            "I do! Er, Crabbe and Goyle are probably, er, single. But-"

            "Don't even go there, Hailey. Gross!" Audrey threw down her hands in disgust and walked way ahead. Hailey giggled to herself and jogged to catch up to her.

            "Sorry, I was only trying to help. I doubt you'll want to go with a Gryffindor, either." She chuckled.

            "Wow, you're good." Audrey chortled.

            "Who do you want to ask?" asked Hailey.

            "Er, I don't really want to say. You may get mad." She sighed.

            "No…" Hailey replied, secretly wishing she wouldn't say it. She figured Audrey still had a thing for Draco.

            "I, er, kind of like, er-" Hailey held her breath as Audrey tried to find her words, "Tom Maroon."

            "Really? Isn't that-"

            "Kelsey's ex. Do you think he'd go out with me?" Audrey asked, hopefully. Hailey honestly didn't know if it was such a great idea for Kelsey's best friend to go out with her ex-boyfriend. But she couldn't discourage Audrey; apparently she had always really liked him. Hailey forced a grin.

            "I don't see why not."

            "Will you come with me to ask him today? Now?" Audrey asked. Hailey nodded.

            "Okay. But we should go now, or another girl might beat you to it!" In a blur, Audrey had grabbed Hailey's wrist and was leading her towards the Great Hall. They stopped right in the entrance and looked over at the 7th year section of the Slytherin table. They spotted Tom, surrounded by his friends, and to Audrey's relief, no girls. They casually made their way in, and walked towards Tom. It was a coincidence that he stood up the minute that the girls arrived.

            "Hey Hailey! Er, Audrey?" he said, looking at them. Hailey grinned.

            "Hi Tom, how are you?" she asked.

            "Not too bad. Thank you for, you know, helping me." He said. Hailey blushed and gave him a shy smile.

            "No problem, really." She backed up to let Audrey speak.

            "Er, Tom? Do you have, er, a date for the ball?" she said shyly. Hailey was surprised at Audrey; she didn't know she was this outgoing. She knew _she_ wouldn't be able to come right out and ask him.

            "No…" he looked right at her. Hailey could suddenly see why Audrey liked Tom so much; he had perfect, short dirty-blonde hair that he gelled up in tiny spikes. His hazel eyes were warm, and his body was very muscular. Hailey thought for sure there was more from where that came from.

            "Would you like to, er, go with me? I don't have a date either." Audrey said.

            "Sure, I don't see why not. And why would a pretty girl like you not have a date?" Audrey blushed so much; her cheeks almost matched Ron's hair.

            "I, er, don't know. So, you will?" she said. Tom nodded.

            "Yeah." At this point, Audrey was all smiles. She couldn't stop grinning as she waved goodbye to Tom and they headed over to the 5th year section of the table.

            "You two really would look cute together." Hailey marveled.

            "Tom has a great body." Audrey practically drooled.

            "You're right," Hailey admitted, "he does." The girls burst into fits of giggles.

~*~*~*~

            "I really don't like yelling at her, Dumbledore. But she just doesn't seem like she wants to listen. It's the only thing I can do."

            "You didn't do anything wrong. She's just going through a hard time right now, but she'll get used to the fact there will actually be class."

            "What can I do, Dumbledore? I want to help her."

            "Tell her. The sooner you do it, the better."

            "Can't you? She hates me already, I can't imagine what her reaction will be."

            "No. I am sorry, but I cannot. This is your job, she is your daughter."

            "I understand, I'll do it soon."

~*~*~*~

            Audrey and Hailey were deep into conversation about the ball.

            "I wonder who Kelsey will go with! Maybe we should find her a date!" cried Audrey. Hailey shrugged, she hoped they would actually be home in time.


	20. Can We Do It? Yes, We Can!

**Chapter 20: Can We Do It? Yes We Can!**

            Hailey watched as the days passed by and there was still no sign of Draco and Kelsey, or their kidnapper. However, they still had to live their lives normally, as if nothing was missing. Hailey found it even harder to concentrate, what with her boyfriend missing and Valentine's Day coming up at the end of the week.

            Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't much better, Hailey did the best to avoid Lupin's eyes every class, but he'd always catch her off guard.

            "Hailey, eyes up here!"

            "Miss Cousland, please pay attention."

            "One more time, Miss Cousland, I'm warning you."

            "Earth to Hailey!" No matter what Hailey did, he'd always try to single her out. It wasn't even making her nervous anymore, she was angry. She needed to talk to someone about this 'special attention' but had no idea who.

            "If only Draco were here," she thought aloud. It was the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were headed to Potions next. Hailey felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to Hermione's smiling face.

            "Hey Hailey, what's up?" she said. Hailey turned around heaved a big sigh.

            "Lupin. He hates me." She said.

            "No way. Lupin doesn't hate anyone. It must be something you're doing to get him angry." Hermione suggested.

            "I'm not doing _anything_ Hermione. I'm paying attention, and it seems like he's yelling at me if I look down at my _notes_ even once. Why do you guys love him so much?" she retorted.

            "Well, he was one of James Potter's-Harry's dad-best friends. He's just grown on Harry; he was our professor in third year as well. But if you're questioning Lupin's behavior…I'm not sure I'm the one to ask." She looked into Hailey's eyes. Hailey nodded.

            "Yeah, I understand. Well…want to walk to Potions with me? I think Audrey was trying to meet her new boyfriend before classes start." She asked. A grin spread on Hermione's face, and the two set down the corridor together. Hailey decided she'd ask Harry about Lupin…maybe he'd have a few answers for her.

            To everyone's surprise, Snape was sitting at his desk. Hermione and Hailey quickly separated and took their seats. Hailey spotted Harry and mouthed that she needed to talk to him after. He shot her a puzzled look but nodded.

            Snape began the class as usual, with deducting points from Gryffindor for one reason or another. Hailey decided to play it safe and not say a word to Audrey, she didn't want Snape to suddenly turn on her like Lupin and give her a detention. She'd prefer a detention with Lupin than with _Snape!_

            Luckily the class went by and Hailey was not in trouble. Snape gave her and Audrey's work a slight compliment as he was walking around. When Hailey said nothing to him in return, Audrey shot her a look. She would always reply to the professors' compliments, even if it was only a 'thank you' or 'oh please Professor, you're making me blush'. The staff at Hogwarts thought the petite 5th year was one of the most polite and adorable girls you could meet.

            "Hailey, why are you so quiet?" she asked.

            "No reason." She said.

            "Right. Look, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I was just asking." Audrey replied. Hailey chuckled.

            "I'm just trying to avoid getting in trouble. I'd get in bigger trouble with Snape than with Lupin." She said.

            "Snape? Snape…he like, _loves_ you! Why do you think you'd be in trouble with him? You're crazy." Audrey hissed. Hailey shrugged.

            "It's possible, especially if a guy like Lupin could hate me so much." She said. Audrey groaned.

            "Stop asking for attention, Hailey. I'm not trying to be mean, but no teacher at this school hates you."

            "_Lupin_ does! Are you oblivious to the fact he's been yelling at me every class? Explain that!" Hailey retorted.

            "He's probably mad because you're like…oh I don't know. _Perfect_!" Audrey whispered.

            "I am _not_ perfect! I can't take it anymore, Audrey. I'm refusing to go to another class with him!" she spat. Audrey gasped in return.

            "You're going to skip class? Good luck…" she was almost laughing. Hailey scowled at her, she wasn't so good girl all the time.

            "I can't take Lupin anymore. I've suffered like five classes with him and in every one of them I'm in trouble. That's _it_! Tomorrow when we're supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'll stay in the dormitories and catch up on some work. When the bell rings, I'll meet you for Care of Magical Creatures. Sound good?" Hailey explained.

            "O-kay. But what will I say if Lupin asks where you are?" Hailey almost thought Audrey was going against her.

            "Er, say…I'm staying behind for another professor. I'll eventually bring this up to Dumbledore or McGonagall, and obviously Lupin will go to each staff member and find a way to get me in trouble. It's so predictable." Hailey whispered. Audrey was chuckling again.

            "Aren't you the little rebel? Fine, I'll do it. I have to admit, you're pretty brave to be doing this." She said.

            "I am, aren't I? I'm excited! This is war against Lupin!" declared Hailey. The girls burst into laughter, and Snape looked over at them.

            "Girls, if you cannot work together, then please separate." He scolded. They stopped laughing at once and nodded.

            "Yes sir." Said Audrey, and they went back to silently working on their Potion. Hailey was psyched about her little plan.

            It was Monday night and the Valentine's Day Ball was Friday. Kelsey and Draco were not back yet, and it really bugged Hailey and Audrey. They were starting to doubt the two Slytherins would come back in time for the ball. Lying in their beds with the light off, Audrey and Hailey were talking about possible 'substitutions' for Hailey's date.

            "I never really noticed how lonely it is in here with just two of us. I'm not saying I don't enjoy your company, Hailey, its just…look how quiet it is!" Audrey said. They had been quiet for a few moments, both thinking about their current lives.

            "Yeah…I see." Hailey replied. Her eyes were on the verge of closing; she was really tired.

            "Well, goodnight." Audrey said.

            "'Night." Said Hailey, and fell asleep immediately.

            The next morning came in a blur. It seemed like her head had just hit the pillow when the sun shone in her eyes. Hailey sat up and blocked the sun with her hand. She looked over at Audrey's bed and saw her friend stirring.

            "Audrey!" she whispered. Audrey groaned and turned to the other side. Hailey stood up and shook Audrey in her bed.

            "Wake up! Today's the day!" she hissed.

            "Why?" Audrey whimpered.

            "Get up! I still need to talk to you!" Hailey shook her harder. Audrey slowly opened her eyes and sat up to meet Hailey's eyes.

            "What? I still have like two nice minutes of sleep left." She groaned.

            "Stay awake. We are reviewing our plan before we go down to breakfast. I think we have Defense Against the Dark Arts third today. I'll go to our first two classes like nothing is going to happen. Then I'll just head back to the dormitories and do some work up there. When I hear the bell, I'll avoid Lupin on my way out to meet you for Care of Magical Creatures. We'll just pretend nothing has happened, like I was at the bathroom or something for the entire class. If Lupin asks…say I am in the bathroom. Do you hear me?" Hailey explained. Audrey tilted her head to the side and tried to process the information.

            "I think so. I guess all I have to do is say you are in the bathroom. That's all I have to do, your job is a lot harder." She said. Hailey shrugged.

            "It's totally worth a try. I really appreciate this, Audrey. You helping me and all." She smiled. Audrey gladly returned her smile.

            "Anything for a friend. Let's go to breakfast, I'm awake and starving!" she gently shoved Hailey out of the way and stood up. They got dressed and went out to the common room. Hailey's hopes were slightly up, maybe Draco and Kelsey would surprise them and be sitting on the couch, waiting. Like that would ever happen.

            "Audrey, you don't suppose Draco and Kelsey are…gone forever, do you?" Hailey asked in a small voice. They were walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

            "I doubt it! If anything, they're just…stuck somewhere. But, they have each other to stay alive. I'm not saying Draco's cheating on you with Kelsey, but they're keeping each other company. I guess it's good, they wouldn't die of loneliness." Audrey said. Hailey nodded, she didn't think for a minute Draco would cheat on her.

            "Yeah, I think so too. I wonder how Pansy's doing. I really miss her." She looked down at her feet. Audrey knew exactly how Hailey felt to have her best friend gone, for her _own_ best friend was also away at the moment.

            "I'm sure she's fine. Probably returning sometime next week. Stop worrying about everyone, Hailey and have some fun. There's a ball in a few days, look forward to that." Said Audrey. Hailey tried to rid Draco, Pansy and Kelsey of her mind and focus on the upcoming ball. It made her feel a lot better.

            Hailey did a good job, she avoided Lupin during breakfast with the help of Audrey, who would tell if she should duck down or make an exit. Luckily Lupin wasn't too interested in torturing his student early in the morning.

            "Are you sure you want to do this? Wait in the dorms for like an hour by yourself. It's going to be incredibly boring." Audrey warned. Hailey shook her head.

            "Stop talking me out of it. I'm doing it and that's that!" she retorted. Audrey held up her hands.

            "Only trying to help you. Have fun. Wait until Draco hears what you're doing." She said.

            "Like he'll care, Audrey! He's probably been encouraging me to skip some other class to go and make out with him." Said Hailey.

            "True." They burst into fits of giggles.

            With Defense Against the Dark Arts just around the corner, Hailey grew nervous. They were nearing the end of Transfiguration, and for the first time in her life at Hogwarts, she didn't want the class to end.

            "Girls, clean up, the class is almost over!" McGonagall shouted in their direction.

            "Professor, can we extend class today?" she replied. Everyone, even the professor, shot her a look of pure puzzlement.

            "Er, I'm sorry Miss Cousland, but we cannot." She said, clearly trying not to laugh. However, Hailey could see Harry laughing very hard out of the corner of her eye. It was shortly after that the bell rang. Hailey's heart began to pound, and she practically bumped into Harry walking out.

            "Watch where you're going!" he joked. She tried to smile, and walked out of the way quickly. Harry caught up with her in the hallway.

            "You said…you said you wanted to talk to me yesterday." He said, trying to keep up with the small girl.

            "Erm, yeah." She said, not looking up.

            "What about? We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next…wait, you better tell me now. Don't want Lupin to catch your lips moving." He grinned.

            "Oh shove it, Harry! It's not that funny!" she said, although smiling a bit herself. He shrugged.

            "Fine then. But seriously, Hailey, what'd you want to talk to me about?" he asked her. She stopped in her tracks and faced him. She had to look up at Harry; he was about the same height as Draco, maybe even a little taller. Hailey decided it was time for her to grow.

            "Harry…er…it's about Lupin. Why does he hate me? Hermione told me you're really close to him so I was thinking, maybe you know." She looked into his sparkling emerald eyes.

            "Gee, it's hard for me to say. I don't think he _hates_ you, Hailey. He just…disagrees with you." Harry tried to say.

            "The whole thing is stupid, really. If he doesn't hate me, why does he yell at me for everything? I've had enough of him; I'm not going to class. You're covering up for me or else." She said to him. Harry looked at her as though to protest but she held up a hand.

            "Please Harry." She begged. He shrugged.

            "Okay, okay." He said. She grinned and waved goodbye. As Harry walked in the direction of Lupin's class, Hailey was headed down to the Slytherin dormitories.

_(A/N: Yes, I know that was rather short. But I really wanted to put a lot of things into chapter 21 that are important)_


	21. Wow

Chapter 21: Wow 

            Time was slowly ticking by. It was quiet in the common room, and Hailey's quill began to tap to the sound of the clock. She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. She wasn't that tired, but she didn't think classes lasted this long.

            "I really hope Harry and Audrey won't let me down." She said to herself. Although it made her a bit nervous, she knew deep down they wouldn't. If something happened she would've had some sort of notification. Hailey glanced at the clock again, which seemed to totally stop.

            "What the heck?" she said, and got closer to the clock, "this can't be right!" The clock said their class had only begun fifteen minutes ago. She had almost an hour left to spare. She thought about what her choices were, and an idea hit her. She would sneak outside and wander around the grounds. Maybe Hagrid would let her help him teach his present class. The professors were all teaching anyway, they wouldn't notice a small girl creeping through the corridors.

            "This is a really stupid idea." She said to herself in the dormitory. She was looking in the mirror at herself, and applying a bit of makeup.

            "No, you talk to yourself too much." The mirror announced. Hailey shot the mirror a lot.

            "Thanks." She said, and backed away from the talking mirror. She knew the weather wasn't too warm, so she wrapped her cloak tightly around her shoulders. The more Hailey thought about the idea, the better it sounded. She'd just meet Audrey for Care of Magical Creatures there. She wouldn't have to go through the trouble of possibly running into Lupin when classes switched. Besides, she was in desperate need of fresh air.

            Hailey left the dungeons quietly, and tiptoed as quietly as she could past the classrooms. 'Being small is good in this case,' she thought to herself as she reached the front doors. She took one last glance around the empty hall and crept outside. She didn't let the doors of the castle bang behind her, but she held up her hand so they closed gently. Hogwarts Grounds looked so inviting, she didn't know where to go. 'Probably away from the castle is best,' she thought, and headed in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

            Hailey paced around the edge of the Forbidden Forest for what seemed like forever before she actually stopped to look into it. This was one place that did not look exciting, or inviting. She always knew it was banned, but why?

            "Everybody's in classes, I wouldn't get caught." She whispered, and peered into the forest. The Forest was indeed dark; the sun was barely illuminating anything in it. She could hear branches snapping and leaves rustling. Hailey even swore she heard something howl. But it was broad daylight; werewolves weren't out then were they? It was not the mysterious sounds coming from the Forest, but something was catching her eye in the far corner. She wanted to see what the object was. She got closer and closer to the entrance, trying to get a better look at it. She tiptoed closer and closer to it, stopping every now and then to listen. What Hailey did not realize was she had stepped into the Forbidden Forest completely, and if she were caught right now, she would be expelled. 

            The animal, or object, she was not yet sure what it was seemed to be teasing Hailey. She would walk as it would and then be silent for a time, causing her heart rate to increase.

            "Come on, show yourself." She hissed. As if her words were magic, the object emerged from it's hiding place. What she met was a hairy spider, quite possibly one she had heard about in the tale of Harry's victory against Voldemort in his second year. Only, she was not thinking about Harry's good job. One of Hailey's biggest fears was a spider. At this point she stood rigid, her skin turning pale. This spider was almost half her size, and had more hair than she had seen on a gorilla. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Hailey came to her senses and ran for her life, the spider chasing close behind her. She was too frightened to scream at this point, and screaming could provoke the insect.

            Hailey ran deeper into the forest, and the spider was at her heels. She couldn't run anymore, she was about to fall over from exhaustion and she was deathly afraid. Hailey backed up against a tree and tears fell freely down her cheek.

            "F-fine. I-I'm yours then." She said and shut her eyes. She expected a fang sagging into her left ankle, but there was nothing except more rustling. Hailey opened one eye and noticed the spider walking away from her. She played it safely and just stood by the tree for a little while, not wanting the spider to hear her leave. When she finally did decide to leave, she couldn't. Hailey Cousland was lost.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile back at the school… 

            "Er, Harry? Have you seen Hailey?" Audrey walked up to Harry shortly after Lupin had let them out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were able to cover up for Hailey during the class, but it was now past the time Hailey was supposed to meet Audrey to walk to Care of Magical Creatures.

            "No, I was hoping you would have." He said. Audrey bit her lip.

            "She told me to meet her for Care of Magical Creatures a little while ago. Hailey's never late. Do you think I should go back to the dungeons to find her? Maybe she fell asleep." She said.

            "I can, er, come with you." Harry said. She shook her head.

            "No, go on to class. I'll hopefully come back with Hailey." She chuckled nervously. Harry nodded.

            "Okay. Don't take too long. I'll find something to tell Hagrid." He said, and they parted ways. Audrey was glad to have a civilized conversation with Harry, but it _was_ their friend they needed to find. It wasn't like they were trying to be friends.

            Audrey set off on a run down to the dungeons, hoping Hailey would be there, or that she had just dozed off. She breathed the password and hurried up the dormitory.

            "Hailey! Come on, we're late for Care of-" The room was empty.

            "Oh no." Audrey zipped down the stairs and out of the dungeons again, and sped off towards the grounds. Maybe Harry had found her already there. Audrey was fuming; if Hailey was already there she was going to knock her lights out. But…

            "Any luck, Audrey?" asked Harry. Audrey shook her head.

            "No, isn't she out here? She can't be in the castle, I swear, there are Prefects everywhere! She would have been spotted, and Lupin would have found out what she did. She has to be outside…but where?" Audrey exclaimed. The Gryffindor and Slytherin were now standing in the back, tuning Hagrid out.

            "I honestly have no idea where she would go. The Forbidden Forest obviously isn't allowed for students, and who would go in there? She wasn't kidnapped was she? Oh no!" Harry said.            "What?"

            "What if Lupin found her in the hall? Like you said! I think we ought to go check with him, Audrey. That's the only place she can be. She's never late for classes. I have a feeling Lupin has a hold of her." Harry said. Audrey hated the sound of it, but it could be true.

            "Fine…should we go now?" she asked. He nodded.

            "I'll tell Hagrid we both have to go to the bathroom."

            "All right." Said Audrey.

            With permission from Hagrid, they ran into the castle as fast as they could, and ran up to Lupin's office. Audrey felt like she had never run so much in her life, and she felt totally stupid compared to Harry. But Harry of course, played Quidditch. They went inside without even knocking, barely opening the door.

            "Whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Lupin looked up from his desk, and smiled at the sight of Harry and Audrey.

            "Professor!" Harry gasped. He held up a hand to Harry and spoke to Audrey.

            "Audrey, could you kindly tell Miss Cousland to stop by my office when you see her? I have to give her some work she-" he started.

            "You mean she's not with you?" Harry interrupted.

            "No. What do you mean, Harry?" he said, and they could've sworn they saw Lupin's muscles tighten.

            "Well-" Audrey said.

            "What? Could someone tell me what's going on here?" he demanded, raising his voice a little bit.

            "Er, professor? Hailey's missing." Said Harry, reluctantly looking into his professor's eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Back in the forest… 

            "Where am I?" Hailey whispered, weaving her way through the brush and avoiding small insects. She looked around her and saw no way out. She felt the wind whip her face, and she drew her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Her mind drifted off to her friends, they all must be worrying about her right now.

            "What have I done?" she said to herself, and tried to restrain the tears that were forming. She had grown tired, and her eyes didn't seem to be focusing. The air had also grown very cold. Hailey no longer knew which direction she was going. If only she hadn't been curious about that damn spider. She kicked the ground hard and wiped a tear. No. She had to be strong. If she were strong, somebody would come to rescue her. She walked on for a little bit longer, until she came to a clearing. It wasn't a friendly clearing, the center looked as though a fire had just been put out.

            "Voldemort." Hailey breathed. She looked up at the sky and could clearly tell the sky was beginning to darken. She shivered beneath her cloak.

            "They must be really worried by now." She said, and sat down against a tree. She was exhausted and couldn't walk any further. Let any animal or monsters come to get her, she was finished. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately, despite the constant noises surrounding her.

            Her eyes snapped open, and she thought perhaps she had slept through the night and her way back to Hogwarts would be easier. She stood up and made her way towards the clearing again and now it was only pitch dark. It was then she realized how cold it was. No thin Slytherin cloak was going to keep her warm now. She turned away from the clearing and advanced a little bit. She thought she had walked for a while in the right direction when she just stopped. Her legs were like jelly, and she could barely feel her face. A dizzy feeling came over her body and she slouched down on the ground. Hailey lay on the cold earth, trying to keep herself alive. She was cold; she was hungry and longed to sleep.

            "I'm such a horrible person. How could I ever do this to anyone?" she asked herself. She laid her head against a leaf, hoping it would protect her from any insect that may inhabit the dirt. She lay still for a little bit, her cloak wrapped around her body. Her skin was now a pale, pale color.

            "Please let someone find me." She choked before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Wh-what?" said Lupin.

            "Hailey…she's not here. We've looked everywhere for her, she's not in the castle, nor outside." Audrey repeated. Lupin clutched the edges of his desk and stood up.

            "I don't get it…she can't be missing. She must be-wait! Hailey...wasn't in class." He noted. Harry and Audrey shook their head.

            "No…but she wasn't missing then." Said Harry. Lupin shot Harry a look.

            "Sit down, both of you." He said, his voice low and on the verge of anger. They sat in two vacant chairs in front of Lupin's desk.

            "Would one of you care to explain to me what's going on?" he asked. He was clearly annoyed and getting impatient.

            "Er…I don't know, professor." Said Audrey, not wanting to break her word to her friend.

            "Yes you do. Tell me, or I'm giving you both detention." He growled. Harry looked at Lupin, he had never been threatened by him before.

            "Well, you see…Hailey…I don't know how to explain it." Harry paused, and looked over to Audrey who gave Harry a don't-look-at-me look. Lupin began to tap his fingers on his desk.

            "I'm waiting."

            "Sorry, professor. We can't tell you." Harry took a deep breath and looked at the annoyed Lupin in the eyes. Lupin sighed, and looked down at his desk. He didn't have the heart to give the courageous kids detention, but he really needed to know what was going on. She was after all his daughter.

            Lupin didn't have anything else to say to Harry or Audrey, so he sent them up to Dumbledore. Maybe he'd be able to get something out of the students, and then Dumbledore could later give him the news.

            Dumbledore was surprised to see two innocent kids like Harry and Audrey in his office. Especially when they looked so ashamed and worried.

            "Harry? Miss Ward? Is something wrong?" he asked, lifting himself from his desk. Audrey nodded, and Harry looked at the headmaster to speak.

            "Professor Lupin sent us up here…we weren't telling him everything he wanted to know." He said.

            "Yes? You two may sit down, please explain." He said. The two 5th years hesitated, but sat down in front of Dumbledore, who was now sitting back at his desk.

            "Well…something happened today. It involves Hailey." Said Harry. Audrey continued to stare at her feet. Dumbledore knew immediately why Lupin had sent them up here. Harry didn't tell him something about his daughter that he needed to know, so he was going to try himself for help. A smile crept onto Dumbledore's face.

            "You can tell me." He said. Harry bit his lip before continuing.

            "I'll just get right to the point. She isn't anywhere in the grounds. Audrey and I looked around for her everywhere, and we can't find her. She…well…she didn't go to a class." Harry said. To his amazement, Dumbledore didn't overreact.

            "I see. And which class did she not attend?" he asked calmly, his blue eyes twinkling.

            "Er, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Spoke up Audrey. Dumbledore nodded in reply.

            "Do either of you know why?" he asked. Audrey and Harry exchanged a look, they weren't sure if they wanted to rat on their friend. But this was important, what if telling Dumbledore were the only way to find her? Besides, they weren't exactly breaking their promise. She made them promise not to tell Lupin, wasn't that all?

            "She…she…she's afraid of Professor Lupin." Said Audrey. The headmaster raised his eyebrows.

            "She is, is she? Would you care to explain?" he looked directly at Audrey, and it was as if she was brainwashed to tell him.

            "He's been picking on her every class, and she decided she would put a stop to it by skipping the class today. Our plan was to meet before going to our next class and act as if nothing had happened. She's been really concerned and angry about it, I think she was about ready to stick a knife through him or something." Audrey explained. Dumbledore was surprised, both at Lupin and at Hailey. Lupin should have treated his daughter better, and he thought he would've told her the truth by now. Also Hailey knew better, she really deserved to be punished.

            "Where is Hailey now?" he demanded.

            "That's the thing, sir! We don't know!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore got up and he magically contacted Lupin.

            "Remus, I need you in my office immediately." He called.

            Professor Lupin stormed into his office, worry written all over his face. He was clearly out of breath, and for the quickest moment he looked fifteen years younger than he actually was.

            "You wanted to see me, headmaster?" he breathed. He totally ignored Audrey and Harry, who were staring at the two men.

            "Yes. Remus, you better sit down for this one." He said. Lupin's face looked like someone had died. Harry had never seen this side of him before.

            "Okay..." he sat down on a chair next to Harry.

            "You see, Hailey has missed one of your classes." He began to explain. Lupin nodded for him to continue.

            "There is a reason behind it though, professor." Dumbledore said.

            "And-"

            "She seems to be," he looked at Audrey briefly before turning back to Lupin, "afraid of you, Remus." Lupin frowned.

            "Why? What-"

            "Are you aware of your attitude in class, professor?" said Harry. Lupin looked at Harry and frowned again.

            "I don't get it." He said.

            "It's quite simple. You yell at her every class." Said Audrey.

            "Oh my…" Lupin's face fell.

            "Well, Harry and Audrey here, are telling me she was supposed to meet them for her next class, but never showed up. Am I correct?" Dumbledore continued. Harry and Audrey nodded firmly.

            "We looked around the grounds and the castle. There was no sign of her. That's when-" Harry started to repeat.

            "That's when you came to me. You're not lying then…she really is lost. Oh boy." Lupin closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

            "Remus, please don't worry. She will be found." Dumbledore tried to make his voice sound cheerful.

            It was in the forest that Hailey slept, trying to keep warm. She had no idea people didn't know where she was, and they were more than worried about her.

            Dumbledore gave Lupin a few lemon drops before sending him back to his office. Harry and Audrey just watched the two adults in confusion; they had no idea why Lupin was so worried about Hailey! Especially when he had always acted like he hated her. Dumbledore let Harry and Audrey go, and told them to return to classes. He also told them to just finish the day like Hailey was fine, and in classes. The 5th years reluctantly walked back to Care of Magical creatures, that was ending.

            Lupin closed the door to his office behind him and wandered over to his desk. He sat down and laid his head on his wooden desk. He couldn't believe his own daughter would be afraid of him…but had he really been that mean to her? That wasn't the important thing right now, but she was physically gone.

            "Probably to get away from me." He sighed. Lupin closed his eyes and tried to bring himself to the past.

***FLASHBACK***

            "Be careful Remus, she's fragile." A young woman's voice echoed. It belonged to his wife, Christina.

            "She's beautiful, just like you." He replied, and looked at his wife. She had long strawberry blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes. In her arms was Daniel, born not much earlier than his sister.

            "She's going to grow up to be just like you. She already looks like you." She said, and they both smiled at the sleeping bundle in Remus' arms.

            "What are we going to name her?" he looked at his wife.

            "You choose…I've already chosen the name for her brother. I trust you, you know." She laughed. Remus chuckled a little in return and fixed his gaze on his sleeping daughter.

            "Hailey. Hailey Rose." He whispered.

            "It's beautiful, Remus." Christina replied. He could only smile at his wife. He sat in a chair next to Christina's bed, still rocking Hailey back and forth, singing a lullaby. Christina was lulled to sleep, and when he made sure she wasn't awake, he brought Hailey closer to his face.

            "I'm going to watch you grow up. I will always be here for you. Remember that, okay? I'm your daddy and you're my baby. You'll always be my baby." He whispered into her ear. He might've imagined it, but he thought he saw her nod her little head. Remus smiled and snuggled his daughter against his chest, and fell asleep himself.

***END FLASHBACK***

            Lupin found himself near tears. He had completely broken his promise that he once made to his daughter, that day fifteen years ago.


	22. Who's the Hero Now?

**Chapter 22: Who's the Hero Now?**

            (A/N: I'm warning you, this chapters a little weird. But bare with me, I wanted to get a lot across in this one chapter and it wasn't easy)

            Lupin had to calm down to teach a first year class later, but he didn't put any enthusiasm into it. His mind was on his daughter the whole time. When he was done for the day, he headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Audrey sat with Tom Maroon for the first time, feeling important to be sitting with seventh years.

            "I've never seen Lupin that glum." Said Tom, watching the young professor drag himself past the table. Audrey nodded; she started to feel bad for the man. But she still did not understand why he was so upset. Lupin suddenly looked over in the direction of the Slytherin table and then moved his eyes back down at his feet. Were there tears in his eyes? Audrey could not tell.

            "Something's wrong, but I don't know what it is. Harry and I were saying why Hailey had skipped class and he just freaked out. I honestly don't get it…he's in his thirties, he's already gone through puberty." Audrey replied. Tom chuckled.

            "He's probably shocked that somebody would dare to miss one of his classes." He said. Audrey looked at him and smiled.

            "You would do that, wouldn't you?" she grinned. He shrugged.

            "If I was dared, maybe."

            "Remus, please. I told you, we're going to find her." Dumbledore insisted when Lupin arrived at the Head Table. The headmaster had informed the staff about Hailey's disappearance.

            "Would it make you feel better if we sent a few people to look for her?" piped up McGonagall.

            "I-I-I need to find her. I need t-to tell her the truth." He swallowed hard.

            "And we will, Remus! I have no problem in leading a group through the forest tonight when the students are in bed." Suggested Dumbledore. He nodded.

            "Who will go?" he said, trying to calm down.

            "I'll go!" Hagrid called.

            "I suppose I will go." Snape replied.

            "And I lead you. Remus, would you be coming?" Lupin nodded again.

            "The three of you please meet me by the Great Hall at eight o' clock this evening. Don't forget your wands." Dumbledore said. The men nodded, and Lupin took his seat next to Snape, feeling a lot better.

            Going to bed scared Audrey, she would be sleeping alone tonight. While she lay in bed, she remembered why nobody was sharing the room with her. Pansy had gone off to her house to investigate a murder, Kelsey had been kidnapped and she didn't exactly know where Hailey was. None of the reasons made her feel any more comfortable. She shuddered in her bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

            Lupin gathered his wand and put on his cloak. He tucked his wand safely inside of a pocket and made his way towards the entrance hall. Dumbledore was waiting there, and he could see Snape coming towards them. Hagrid would be meeting them by his cabin.

            "Good evening, Remus. Severus." Dumbledore said. The men nodded in return. They exited the school and walked towards Hagrid's cabin in silence. Hagrid was standing with Fang, holding a lantern.

            "G'evening." He said. They stood in a circle and listened as Dumbledore spoke.

            "We're going to split up. If she's in the forest, one of us will be able to find her. Whatever you do, you will be careful and watch yourselves. If one of you finds her, send green sparks. If you're in trouble, send red sparks. Do you understand?" he said. Lupin nodded, deep down he hoped he would be the one to send the green sparks. Dumbledore nodded.

            "Good luck." They headed into the dark forest, wands at the ready.

            Lupin took the far left of the forest.

            "Hailey, please be okay." He whispered to himself as he lit his wand and examined the path. He could hear the same rustling as Hailey had heard, and saw the same movements as she did. As he walked along, he looked at the ground closely and tried to find footprints. He started to think about what he would say when she was found. He couldn't just walk up to her and say 'Hailey, you're my daughter.' He also knew her reaction would not be an excited one when he found her.

            Lupin was pretty deep into the forest and there was no sign of life anywhere. He couldn't see even the slightest trace of the others' wands. 

            "She mustn't be in here then." He said, and began to turn around to head back, when there was a noise. It was the first noise he had heard in what seemed like an hour.

            "Hailey!" he called, hoping a small voice would answer. There was nothing. He called her name again.

            "Hailey, are you out here?!" Nothing. He sighed and sat down on a tree stump. Where on earth could she be? If she were in the forest one of them would have found her by now! He stood up again and started to head back. A dark figure appeared next to him.

            "Hailey?! Is that you?!" he called.

            "No, Remus it's just me." A voice answered. The voice belonged to Snape. His heart sank, and Snape's figure came closer to him until they were meeting face to face.

            "I say we just give up, she's not here." Said Lupin. Snape shook his head.

            "She is. There's nowhere else she can be." He said.

            "Well she would've heard me calling by now, Severus." Said Lupin, gloomily.

            "How could you be so sure? Well, I think the best idea is to camp out here for the night and continue in the morning. It's too dark to see anything." He said. Lupin shrugged.

            "Fine." Snape shot red sparks into the sky, causing Hagrid and Dumbledore to come running, Fang bounding at their feet.

            "What is it? Who's in trouble?" Dumbledore said.

            "Nobody. We decided to stop for the night, pick it up tomorrow." Snape said.

            "Aye." Said Hagrid.

            "Not a bad idea, boys." Said Dumbledore. The four men conjured mats for them to sleep on and set themselves up to sleep. Hagrid was snoring in an instant, and Dumbledore had fallen asleep. Snape was still awake.

            "Lupin?" he asked. The deep voice startled him. Lupin really hadn't realized he and Snape had been sharing decent conversations. It was just they were both worried about the same person.

            "Yeah?"

            "Are you okay?" Lupin really started to wonder why Snape was being so nice to him. They had hated each other for the longest time.

            "Yeah. I'm just so worried." He replied. Snape nodded.

            "Put your mind on other things, Lupin. A few times I really worry about Lisa and the baby. I also worry that I wouldn't make a good father. But I just focus on other things." He suggested.

            "I suppose. Well, goodnight Severus." Said Lupin, turning over.

            "'Night. Oh, and Lupin?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I still hate you." Snape sneered.

            "Good." Lupin fell asleep, and for the first time that day, he smiled.

            Audrey woke up with a start and jumped out of bed. Hailey might be back! She dressed quickly and ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She raced out of the dungeons and into the common room. She ran to the Head Table where McGonagall sat almost by herself.

            "Professor, did they return? Is Hailey okay?" she cried. McGonagall shook her head.

            "No sign of any of them yet, Miss Ward. But they should be back by lunchtime; I suppose they just spent the night in the forest. I hope they have found her. That poor girl, in the cold overnight." McGonall shivered. Audrey looked down at her feet; she was alone again for the day. She saw Harry wander into the Great Hall accompanied by Hermione, Ron and Kari. She rushed up to him and mindlessly grabbed him in an embrace. Audrey started to cry, she didn't believe anything McGonagall had said. Some monster, maybe the giant squid in the lake, must've eaten Hailey. It made her cry even harder.

            "Audrey, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

            "H-Hailey. She's not b-back yet. S-she's gone, Harry!" she sobbed. Harry hugged her again, and patted her lightly on the back.

            "She's not gone, Audrey. It's okay." He said.

            "I hope so…I really hope so. She's one of the best things that ever happened to me. S-she's one of my b-best friends." She whined. She backed away from Harry, suddenly realizing she had just been seen hugging a Gryffindor.

            "I-I have to go." She huffed, and hurried back to the Slytherin table, wiping her tears away. She hadn't ruined her reputation just doing that! Besides, it wasn't like they were in love; they were both scared about losing the same person.

            Lupin awoke, totally forgetting where he was. Then it all came back to him, they were looking for his daughter. It made his heart wrench a little, there was still a chance she wasn't even alive anymore.

            "No." he told himself and got up. Yesterday had been such a stressful day, he was happy he got to sleep on it. He heard the others stirring, and woke them up completely.

            "Come on," he urged, "she's still lost."

            "Goodness Remus," said Dumbledore, lifting himself from the ground, "you don't let people forget, do you?" He chuckled, and helped the old man up.

            "Are we going to split up again, or just stick together?" Snape asked, dusting his robes off.

            "Split up." Said Dumbledore firmly. They nodded.

            "Follow the same lines as we did last night. Remember, green sparks if you find her. Red sparks if you get in trouble." He said. They walked in their direction and Lupin continued to walk through the forest. There was no sign of any breaks.

            "How far could a girl wander?" he sighed, and examined the ground. He then came across a tree and looked at the land surrounding it. The plants had been crushed. There had been a body here at one point. Hailey must've either been exhausted or gotten into trouble and crouched against the tree. He was making progress, and it made him smile. He hurried past the tree.

            Classes were cancelled for the day, what with three professors out doing something important. They were just instructed to spend the day studying, and planning for the ball, which was the day after tomorrow. Audrey curled up next to Tom on the couch and took her mind off of Hailey.

            "What are you wearing to the ball, Audrey?" her boyfriend asked her.

            "It'll be a surprise. Hailey and I…well, Hailey and I were going to get ready together. Let's just hope she's home in time, I'd hate to see all alone." She chuckled.

            "He can go with that asshole Kelsey." Tom said. Audrey shrugged.

            "I don't think he'd do that. But then again, I don't know Draco." She replied. Tom tightened his grip around Audrey's arm.

            "Tom, who were you going to ask if I hadn't asked you?" she asked.

            "Oh, I don't know. I thought it'd be cool to go with Kelsey. But oh yeah! We broke up." He said. She giggled.

            "Am I better than Kelsey?" she said.

            "Much." They hugged each other.

            He was getting somewhere. She was close by. It was as if he could feel a presence in the air.

            "Hailey!" he called, and walked a few more steps. He could hear stirring up ahead. 'Oh Merlin! Could that be…' he thought. He jogged even further up and could see a clearing. The same clearing Hailey had seen the day before.

            "This must be the place." He whispered, and crept towards it, not wanting to frighten her, if she was there. He looked around, and could not see her. Lupin stepped even further towards the clearing, but there was absolutely no sign of Hailey. Where was that rustling from then?

            "Damn!" he stamped his foot and turned around. That's when he saw her, lying in almost a ball on the ground. He froze in his tracks, not wanting to believe it. He unconsciously pulled out his wand to shoot green sparks into the air, but hesitated. He wanted a few moments alone with her. He stood staring at the sleeping girl, who was beyond pale. Her cloak had succeeded in keeping her somewhat warm. He walked very slowly in her direction and kneeled down in front of her.

            "Hailey." He whispered. There was no response from the little girl.

            "Hailey, please." His voice quivered and he shook her the slightest bit. Nothing.

            "Hailey." He spoke louder and shook her even harder. Absolutely no sound came from her. He put his head down and felt tears coming to his eyes. He had failed her. He got up and went over to sit against a tree trunk. It was all of his fault…his only daughter was dead. Lupin looked up at her again and a single tear fell. He didn't make any effort to stop it, and let another one slip. It was a good thing he hadn't sent up the green sparks, he didn't want the others to see him cry like this.

            It was getting to be lunchtime, and Audrey hadn't heard anything about Hailey or even the professors returning the school.

            "They all must be dead." She sighed to herself. Audrey was sprawled out on her bed and reading her Transfiguration book. She could not concentrate, however, she just needed to know. She had made McGonagall promise her that she'd notify her of any changes. No word from her yet.

            "I'm just happy to have Tom." She said. The bell regarding lunch echoed through the castle, and Audrey snapped her book shut. They might decide to surprise her! She met Tom in the common room and headed to lunch with him. She tried to grin as she entered the Great Hall, in case Hailey was there and needed to see a smiling face. There was no Hailey. She looked up at McGonagall who shook her head at her.

            "It's hopeless. Why do I even think there's a chance she's okay?" Audrey complained to Tom.

            "Never say never, Audrey." He said, swallowing a bite of his macaroni and cheese.

            "We would've heard something by now." She said. Tom shrugged.

            "Maybe so." Even as Audrey was saying these things, she knew there was still hope. Hailey was still alive in her heart, she must still be breathing.

            Hailey opened one eye. The sun was shining through the trees, and it was almost blinding her. She was in the forest…but she couldn't remember how she got there. She tried to move her hand but realized it hurt too much. It all came back to her. Lupin. Lost. Spider. Cold. She was still numb from the cold. She let out a little groan, startling Lupin who had now been staring into space for a long time.

            "Hailey?" he said. She tried to speak but it hurt too much. She let out another groan. He rushed to her side.

            "Hailey, say something. What hurts?" he said. She was surprised to see Lupin here, out of all the professors. She wanted to ask him what he was doing there, and also to inform him her whole body was in pain. It could not come out. She could only say one thing.

            "Ow." She closed her eyes again. Lupin raised his wand and shot out green sparks. The others were by his side in a flash.

            "Lupin! You found her!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

            "Quick, we have to get back. She's frozen." Lupin said, and scooped the nearly unconscious girl into his arms. He thought it was nice to finally be able to hold her again, even if it was fifteen years after. He _hadn't_ failed her after all. He smiled, and followed the others out of the forest.


	23. Everything Is Okay

Chapter 23: Everything Is Okay 

            Audrey picked up her fork to take another bite when a lot of banging echoed in the hallway as the castle doors opened. She looked towards the entrance hall and saw a blur of people rush past. For a second she thought it was just someone being caught having lunch outside by a prefect or something, but then the thought hit her.

            "Hailey." She whispered, and threw down her fork in angst, and rose from her seat. She darted out of the Great Hall and in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Each step she took was less of a chance of her catching her friend alive. Audrey slowed to a walk when she approached the entrance, and found Snape standing by the slightly ajar door.

            "Professor, may I-" she pointed to the door. He jumped a tiny bit, not seeing her coming. He opened the door for her and ushered her inside.

            "Don't be too loud. She needs her rest." He replied. Audrey nodded in agreement and turned to go inside.

            "Oh, and Miss Ward?"

            "Yes, professor?"

            "If you're asked to leave…please leave. I have a feeling Dumbledore and Lupin are going to be doing some, er, questioning soon." He coughed.

            "Sure." She smiled and cautiously walked into the warm room. She could see Hailey, but the nurse, the headmaster and Lupin surrounded her. Audrey wanted them all to move so she could talk to her friend, but it didn't seem like they would. She leaned against the wall for what seemed like five minutes, just watching them hover over the poor girl. She could hear distant murmurs that explained things like 'She's warming up', 'She'll be fine', 'What in the world happened to her?'. The last statement no doubt came from Madame Pomfrey. A stirring motion came from the bed, and a healed Hailey opened her eyes.

            "Wh-what?" she said, looking around the room. The sight of Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey seemed to ease her, but when she saw Lupin, she visibly tensed.

            "Oh wonderful. She's awake. I guess my job is done!" she heard Snape exclaim outside the door. Her curious eyes darted over to the door, where Snape was no longer standing.

            "It's nice to see your eyes open, Miss Cousland." Said Lupin. She looked back at her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and frowned.

            "Could someone please explain…" she said, and looked from Lupin to Dumbledore. She then looked past them and saw her friend sitting there, just watching.

            "Audrey!" Hailey cried. It was Audrey's turn to be startled, she was in deep thought about the ball. Dumbledore and Lupin were also looking in Audrey's direction, clearly happy to see her there. They stood up and moved away so Audrey could come sit on her bed.

            "You may visit with her, Miss Ward. We will leave you two alone." Said Dumbledore, and led the reluctant Lupin out of the infirmary. Audrey sat down next to Hailey and they just looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

            "Happy you're back." Said Audrey, and gave her a half smile.

            "I'm happy to be warm again. I can't exactly remember what happened though…it's like they took away my memory or something. I just remember being extremely cold." She said.

            "I can understand that. Thanks for ditching me." Replied Audrey, with a chuckle. Hailey flushed a little bit.

            "Sorry…I got curious. I was also bored." She said.

            "I told you it'd be boring, but did you listen to me? No! You went so far even Lupin was worrying about you." Audrey said. Hailey frowned again.

            "Why?

            "Why what?"

            "Lupin…he was the one who brought me back today. And you said…he was worrying about me. Why? He's the one who hates me." She explained. Audrey shrugged.

            "I honestly don't know. He was acting so weird yesterday, and put no enthusiasm into his classes yesterday. We got today off." She smiled.

            "Oh, the professors must be so angry with me right now! I can't face them…" Hailey exclaimed.

            "Just don't go looking for trouble, that's all I suggest. Be honest. Snape hinted to me they're going to question you, Hailey. Watch it." Said Audrey. Hailey swallowed hard, the last she wanted to do was answer questions in front of Dumbledore and Lupin.

            Audrey and Hailey talked for a while longer, about Hailey's adventure and then Audrey's time alone. Their conversation was pleasant and Hailey started to forget she was ever gone, but that's when Audrey casually brought it up.

            "You're lucky, you know, that Harry and I didn't rat on you. We almost did but held back." Said Audrey.

            "Oh no, Harry! He's going to be so angry with me! I caused him so much stress, and I kinda…yelled at him before I left." Hailey put her head in her hands.

            "No, stop. He's fine. Calm down, you don't need to freak out." Audrey pulled Hailey's hands away from her face. She made a mental note to talk to Harry when she left. There was a quiet knock on the door and Dumbledore poked his head in.

            "Miss Ward, could we have a word with Miss Cousland? You can return in a moment." He said. Audrey stood up and brushed off her skirt.

            "I was just going, professor. Will she be released tonight?" Audrey asked.

            "I don't think so. I think Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep her overnight. Seeing as tomorrow is the night before the ball, she will need to have plenty of rest." He winked, and Audrey raised her eyebrows. She gave a quick wave to Hailey and passed Dumbledore in the doorway. Hailey pulled the covers around her upper body and just relaxed. She watched as Dumbledore entered the room, followed closely by Lupin. They pulled two chairs up next to her bed and sat down.

            She moved the slightest bit away from them, but kept eye contact. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

            "Hailey, we know you had a tough time, but we need to ask you a few questions." He said. She nodded.

            "I also need you to be honest. As it is right now, we're not going to punish you for what you did. We still have a right to know. Professor Lupin has a right to know." He continued. Hailey nodded again.

            "No need to be so tense, Miss Cousland, we're not asking you to go on a special mission for us." Lupin assured. Hailey bit her lip. Lupin had no intention of making her uncomfortable, so he decided to make Dumbledore do most of the talking.

            "First of all, why did you decide to skip Professor Lupin's class? I hear your grades are quite impressive." He said. Hailey took a deep breath; it was time to tell the truth. She tried to ignore the fact that the man who she had to report was in the room with her.

            "I-I was annoyed." she began.

            "Oh?"

            "I felt bullied in class, professor," she looked right at Dumbledore, "he picked on me every class. I couldn't take it any longer."

            "I see. Continue, Miss Cousland."

            "To put it simply, I thought Professor Lupin hated me." She looked down to the end of the bed.

            "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Hailey." Said Dumbledore.

            "I-I don't," said Lupin. Hailey looked up at him. "I-I don't know what happened. I'm sorry you felt that way." He said.

            "Is that what made you skip the class?" asked Dumbledore. Hailey nodded.

            "I didn't want to be yelled at again. That connects to when I got lost too. I was bored and decided to go explore. Something caught my eye and before I knew it, I was lost in the Forbidden Forest. I don't think anyone could've been as nervous as me. I'm so mad at myself, I really deserve to be punished." Hailey explained. Lupin raised his eyebrows, and Dumbledore nodded.

            "That was going to be my next question, believe it or not. Now Miss Cousland, I need to know. Did you encounter anything in the forest?" Dumbledore asked. Hailey saw Lupin make a nervous move out of the corner of her eye.

            "No sir. A spider was chasing me, however." She replied.

            "Did it harm you?" piped Lupin. She shook her head.

            "No, I got away." Dumbledore stood up.

            "I believe that's all we have to bother you with for the day. I appreciate you being able to relive it, Hailey." Hailey forced a smile.

            "It didn't bother me, professor." She said. Dumbledore turned to go out, and motioned for Lupin to follow him.

            "Hold on a moment, headmaster. I have to explain something…" Lupin was thinking this was the time he was going to tell her. They were pretty much alone, and she was perfectly relaxed. Hailey's smile slowly faded away as the professor sat in his chair again.

            "This isn't easy, Hailey…" he said. She was looking at him from her warm blue eyes, waiting for him to tell her the truth about her family.

            "Go on, professor." Her voice cracked a little bit.

            "I-I-I'm…" he began, and wiped his sweaty palms on his robes.

            "What?" she asked.

            "I'm…proud of you. You know, for telling the truth. It shows me you're grown up and I like seeing that in my students. Er, I'll leave you to get some rest. You look tired." He said, and quickly exited the hospital wing. He couldn't go through with it, and walked down the empty corridor shaking his head.

            Hailey didn't feel very tired and she sat up in her bed. She was very confused as to why Lupin had suddenly changed his attitude around her. She also wanted to know what he was really going to say to her. She knew classes with him were going to be different now, especially after the incident. Hailey was curious as to why he was the one sitting by her side when she woke up in the forest. Why was he so concerned? She wondered if it had anything to do with when Audrey and Harry…Harry. She fidgeted nervously in her bed as Harry came across her mind. She was sure Harry was going to be angry with her for lying to him. Hailey fell into an uneasy sleep.

            When she woke up it was pitch dark and there was no sign of life anywhere. She did, however, start to hear a noise of someone breathing. She thought it was just herself at first so she lay back in her bed. The noise continued, and seemed to be closer to her.

            "Who's there?" she called. Hailey could barely see, the smallest light was coming from the moon. She could barely see her wand resting beside her bed and she held it up. She lit it and looked along the floor. Lying on the floor was no one other than Harry Potter.

            "Harry!" she hissed, and nudged him lightly with her foot. He woke with a start and looked up at her. Turning a shade of red, he stood up and brushed his clothing off.

            "Why are you awake?" he whispered, clearly embarrassed.

            "I woke up. Why are you here?" she replied.

            "Er, to visit you. I guess I got comfortable." He chuckled.

            "You won't be in trouble will you?" she said.

            "Naw, I think Madame Pomfrey already saw me. Of course, she started muttering to herself. Honestly, what does she have against students?" they both laughed a little bit.

            "Should you be getting back to your dormitory? Ron will want to know where you are." She said. 

            "Who cares, all he worries about is Kari. He's totally obsessed with her! Sometimes it's funny, and sometimes it's just annoying." Said Harry.

            "I'm sorry you have to live with that." She said.

            "Yeah, it's been pretty lonely since Dan's not there anymore." He said, and watched Hailey's ears turn red.

            "Sorry!" he said, suddenly remembering what she was like a few months back.

            "Don't worry about it, I'm getting over the fact that I'll probably never speak to him again." She said.

            "Don't think like that, Hailey. Everything will be fine." He whispered and squeezed her hand.

            "Oy! Potter what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" came a voice. Hailey gasped as Draco joined them.

            "What happened to you?" Harry doubled over in laughter. Even Hailey couldn't hold back, Draco looked a little different. He was dirty and his hair reached different places on his head.

            "I couldn't shower." He grunted.

            "Ran out of gel, did you?" Harry smirked.

            "Shove off, Potter." He said.

            "Both of you please! You're going to draw attention to yourselves!" hissed Hailey.

            "Not like I could get into any more trouble. Where's my hug?" Draco demanded.

            "Don't do it, Hailey. He's dirty, did you notice? But you know…that's a much better look for him." Harry chuckled.

            "Stop Harry, he's been through a lot. Can't you tell?" Hailey asked, and went over to her boyfriend. Ignoring the fact he was dirty and even had a slight odor, she wrapped her arms around him.

            "That's what I prefer." He said, and returned her hug.

            "You guys are sick. I'm leaving. Don't keep anyone awake when you-you know-knock each other up." Harry laughed again as he walked out of the hospital wing. They could hear him laughing all the way up the corridor.

            "Draco! Where have you been?" she cried.

            "Lots of places. I don't think it's pleasant enough to share with you, either." He explained.

            "No, you can tell me. If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm just happy you're here." She hugged him again.

            "I apologize about my appearance. But there weren't any showers, and Potter was right-I didn't have any gel." He smirked.

            "You're fine anyway." She kissed his cheek.

            "What have you been up to?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and explained about what had happened. She told him everything from how Lupin was treating her, to him hesitating to tell her something earlier that night.

            "That git, I'll have his head." He muttered.

            "Please don't, Draco. I'll be fine. You're here now." She smiled.

            "It's nice to see your smile. I missed it."

            "I don't think I've smiled very much since you left." She replied. They shared a long and pleasant kiss.

            "Things are going to be a lot different now, aren't they?" he asked when they broke apart. She nodded, not wanting to speak. Draco yawned.

            "I would love to spend more time with you but I should catch some sleep. I'll shower in the morning and come visit you again, okay?" he stood up, and took her hand in his. She nodded again.

            "Where's Kelsey?"

            "She went to bed. It's been really rough for her. She lost her mother, you know." He said. Hailey closed her eyes; that happened in her dream.

            "Well, goodnight. Sweet dreams, I love you." Draco whispered, and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

            "I love you too." He waved and exited the hospital wing. She turned on her side and fell asleep instantly.

            Hailey woke up with the birds the next morning. She stretched, and realized she felt a lot more relaxed and rested. She was also in a much better mood, knowing her boyfriend and friend were safely back. She propped herself up on a few pillows and put her head back in a daydream. She laid thinking about her present life for a few minutes before a knock on the infirmary door disrupted her.

            "Awake?" Draco's head popped into the door. A grin spread across Hailey's face.

            "I am now." She said.

            "Good. Am I acceptable now? I took a shower." He said. She giggled.

            "Much better. Where is everyone? What time is it?" she asked.

            "It's almost time for breakfast. Last time I checked, Audrey and Kelsey were locked in the dormitory talking. It was like Audrey hadn't seen Kelsey for the entire year. I swear, girls have this thing that I just don't understand." He said. She laughed, and noticed Draco was just standing in the middle of the room, looking a bit uncomfortable.

            "You don't have to stand there! Come sit down! I'm not contagious, you know." She said. He smiled and joined her on the bed. They exchanged a short but sweet kiss on the lips. He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

            "You don't know how grateful I am to be here. To just be with you…to be away from that horrible place." He said. Hailey frowned.

            "Draco, are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

            "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-oh forget about it. Just pretend I've been here and I haven't been gone." He stood up again.

            "Draco…tell me…what's going on?" she asked, her voice quivering. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

            "Nothing. I have to go, see you later." He ran out of the room, leaving Hailey confused. Just then Madame Pomfrey came in, and she smiled at the site of Hailey.

            "Feeling better, I presume?" she asked. Hailey nodded.

            "Yes, thank you."

            "You're free to go, I haven't seen any abnormal activity from you. Just promise me you'll watch yourself from now on. I don't want to see you back here." She said. Hailey grinned and the nurse helped her out of bed. She stumbled a little bit but caught her balance. Madame Pomfrey left her to change into her robes, and with another big thank you, Hailey stepped outside. She smiled as she sniffed the air.

            "Home again." A grin broad on her face, she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

            The moment she stepped into the warm room, she let her body absorb the warmth before walking towards the Slytherin table. Hailey could barely see Kelsey and Audrey sitting next to each other, and Draco could be clearly seen on the other side of Kelsey. She looked towards the Gryffindor table and could see Hermione and Harry sharing a pleasant conversation. Ron was nowhere to be seen, probably in a closet snogging with Kari. Hailey looked up at the Head Table and could see Dumbledore looking right back at her. She smiled and gave a small wave, and he winked at her in return. He then bent over to whisper something to Lupin, who was also looking in her direction, but not exactly at her.

            She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco.

            "Hi Hailey!" said Audrey.

            "Hey." She replied.

            "That was quick." Draco smirked.

            "Feel better?" she sneered at him. He turned a little red.

            "Sorry about that." He looked down at his plate. She ignored him and turned to Kelsey.

            "Hi Kelsey, long time no see." She said. Kelsey looked at her and smiled.

            "I know. I heard about what happened, you feeling better?" she asked. Hailey returned her smile.

            "Yes, a lot better. Thanks." Hailey returned the conversation to the whole of their section of the table.

            "So is everyone excited about the ball?" she asked, eagerly.

            "Definitely. It's going to be so much fun. We should all just hang out together, not in dates. I don't think we should be required to have a date. Some people just won't." said Audrey.

            "Like me." Kelsey sighed.

            "Just go by yourself, Kels. If Dumbledore says anything…say you're with Crabbe or something and he's in the bathroom." Said Hailey. Kelsey shrugged.

            "Whatever."

            "Do you girls know what you're wearing?" asked Draco, clearly excited.

            "Yes Draco," Hailey exaggerated her voice a little, "we have an idea. The ball is only tomorrow." He stuck his tongue out at her.

            "Draco, you're such a five year old." Kelsey threw a napkin at him.

            "So what if I am? What's it to you?" he said playfully, and turned back to Hailey.

            "You better impress me tomorrow, Hailey. You know what happens if you don't?" he asked.

            "What?"

            "I'll…embarrass you in front of the entire school!" he exclaimed. She patted him lightly on the head.

            "Thanks for the warning, love."

            For the first time in her life, Hailey was excited to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco was there to defend her, and Kelsey was back so she could have an even better class. She decided she would be good in this class and answer questions. She also had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to pick on her anymore.

            She walked into the class right behind Draco and took her seat next to him. Kelsey and Audrey paired up at a table right next to them. Professor Lupin was going through some papers on his desk. Hailey began to talk to Draco about Valentine's Day when Lupin hushed the class.

            "You will be having an exam next week on what we have been doing in class. I will be available if you need any help or have any questions. I highly suggest doing the work that is assigned, and for those of you who do not pay attention in class, I would begin doing so. This will not be easy, and it is a big part of your grade." He explained. The class groaned, what a nice way to start a class.

            "Lupin this isn't fair! I haven't been here for the past week, I don't even think I've been to one class!" Draco called out.

            "Oh fine, fine, fine. Don't think you're being excused, Mr. Malfoy. You will be excused from this one exam but expect to work hard to make it up. Like I said this-"

            "Is a big part of our grade, I know. Fine." Draco said.

            "Don't smart mouth me, Mr. Malfoy. I won't hesitate to inform Professor Snape." He sneered.

            "O-kay." Draco raised his eyebrows. Lupin shook his head and looked at the rest of the class.

            "I'm glad to see the rest of our class here today. Why don't we stand up and give Miss Moran, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Cousland a round of applause for actually being here?" he said. Hailey frowned, he wasn't being the Lupin he was the day before. When nobody clapped, he chuckled.

            "Come on, you aren't being good sports! Miss Cousland actually decided to come back to a class she thought was-oh, what was it? Yes, boring!" he said.

            "What the heck? He-" Hailey whispered to Draco.

            "Not planning to run away are we? You have professors all over the forest looking for you! Your lack of common sense is unbelievable!" he said.

            "Stop." She muttered. He didn't hear her.

            "Really, if my classes are that boring you can just tell me. Don't embarrass yourself by running away like the silly person you have been! Or you can just simply, disappear like Mr. Malfoy and Miss Moran did." He said, and chuckled to himself again.

            "Lupin, what are you getting at?" said Draco.

            "What am I getting at? I'm trying to prove that you are three of the most immature students I've ever met. With you and Miss Moran not even coming to one class, and then Miss Cousland acting up in class. Then she skips a class! Take this from me, class. Don't follow in their footsteps. Of course, none of you have an intention of failing this class." He said. Hailey had had enough.

            "Stop it, just stop it! You could've just told me from the beginning you hated me!" she broke into tears and ran out of the room. It was the first time she had cried in awhile, but he had just gone too far. He called her stupid almost three times!

            "Look what you did, Lupin!" Draco shouted. He could see Harry out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head disappointedly at his father's best friend.

            "This isn't like you at all, professor. I didn't know you picked on your students." Said Hermione. For a few moments Lupin thought their words were all rubbish but it all came to him.

            "Class dismissed." He muttered, and let them file out the door. He sank into a chair, staring disbelievingly at his feet.


	24. Like a Brick

Chapter 24: Like a Brick

Hailey bounded through the empty corridor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could hear rapid footsteps following her, but she paid no attention.

"Stop running!" Draco's voice rang, but Hailey ignored him. Every one of Lupin's words had been a lie. She was in disbelief at his behavior. Despite the people calling her name, Hailey did not stop to look back until she reached the dungeons. Hurriedly, the distraught girl entered the common room and made her way to the dormitory. There, she plopped onto her bed and let herself cry. Audrey barged into the room, followed closely by Kelsey. Hailey hardly heard the words of sympathy spoken by her friends as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Just an idiot."

"Should be fired."

"Won't hear the end."

The longer she listened to herself cry, the more embarrassed Hailey became. She bit her lip in hopes of ending the tears, but a few remained. Finding strength to regain composure, Hailey allowed her head to lift and look at her friends. A pang of loneliness hit her when she realized Pansy wasn't amongst the concerned fifth year girls.

"Give me a hug," Audrey offered. Reluctantly, Hailey let Audrey take her into her arms.

"That bastard is in a lot of trouble," Kelsey announced through gritted teeth. Hailey felt Audrey nod. She just sighed.

"How can you say that? He's been getting away with it, ever since started. You wouldn't know," Hailey managed to choke, her voice quivering. Audrey patted her back as Kelsey sighed.

"I'm here now. Just watch, I'll kill him," she said, making a fist. Hailey shook her head.

"There isn't a difference. Not this time. Can I be left alone? Sorry, I think I need to nap," she said politely. Kelsey and Audrey exchanged a questioning look, but did not hesitate to get up.

"Relax, Hailey," Audrey gave a final pat on the head and exited the room, and Kelsey followed suit, leaving Hailey with a reassuring smile. Wiping another tear, Hailey turned on her side and drifted off to sleep.

A knock on the door announced an arrival at the headmaster's office.

"Enter," Dumbledore replied. The door opened to reveal an ashamed Remus Lupin.

"I had to see you, professor," he mumbled. Dumbledore gave the disheveled professor a warm smile.

"How may I help you, Remus?"

"I hurt her. Again," he looked at his feet.

"I'm sure you did not. What makes you say this?" the old man gestured for Lupin to sit down. As the professor took his seat, Dumbledore took his own seat on the other side, the same warm smile plastered on his wrinkled face.

"I picked on her. I told her I wouldn't, but I did. How can I ever prove how I really feel?" Lupin could not look Dumbledore in the eyes. Dumbledore heaved a sigh. There was another large secret being held back. Although the time could not have been worse, the poor headmaster could no longer keep it away. It was Lupin's right to know the truth. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. Looking at the man sitting in the chair across from him, he knew it was time. Dumbledore closed his eyes and began to speak.

"Remus?" There was no response.

"Remus, look at me." Lupin slowly lifted his head, but could not look Dumbledore in the eyes. Though he was looking past the headmaster, Dumbledore could still make out two watery eyes. He felt pity for the poor man, but could not comfort him now.

"Remus, I must know something. You are always talking about your daughter, and I understand why. But, are you the least bit curious about your son?" The final words of Dumbledore's question alarmed the troubled professor.

"D-Daniel? Of course! But I know he's safe. He's safe with his adoptive parents. I mean, I came here to check on Hailey. The outside wizarding world is dangerous, she-" Dumbledore held up his hand to interrupt.

"Remus, I need you to follow me. Right now." Dumbledore rose from his desk, and made his way toward his office door. Lupin had no choice but to follow him, confused about what was going on.

Hailey woke with a start. It was still light outside, though she had no idea of the actual time. She thought about going down to the common room to let people know she was fine, but decided against it. Instead, she lay in bed thinking about what had happened. Hailey was picturing Lupin fighting a dragon when her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door. She didn't respond, half caring that it could possibly be Pansy. Her lack of response caused he doorknob to slowly turn, and the door began to creep open. Expecting one of her friends, she was more than surprised to see Draco's face pop in. He was startled in return, as he figured she was sound asleep.

"Oh, hi," he said, awkwardly.

"Hi, Draco," she forced a smile. Her heart began beating fast, but she did not know why.

"Er, would you like to be left alone?" he asked. She sat up and nervously motioned for him to sit down next to her. He hesitated, but walked in and shut the door. He sat next to his girlfriend, though a little further away than she would have expected. The two Slytherins sat side by side, silent. Hailey watched Draco out of the corner of her eye, as he was looking down at his lap and lightly tapping his feet. Her quiet voice broke the silence.

"Draco. We need to talk." She said softly. He looked up with a start.

"What's on your mind? Don't you think we should go, er, by the fire? We could get in serious trouble if Snape catches us." He replied, cautiously. Hailey frowned at his response.

"Sine when do you care what Snape thinks? Why don't you care about what happened to me today?" she demanded.

"I-I don't know. Kelsey said-" Draco looked at her in pure confusion. Hailey stood up at this and stared down at him.

"Kelsey said? What does Kelsey have to do with caring about me? Tell me! When did she become so important in your life?" Hailey exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"She's not, she just, er, said I should leave you alone." He stated. Hailey stared at Draco and let a tear fall.

"I thought you knew me better than this, Draco. Never, would you have let some friend's opinion stop you from seeing if I was fine. Was I upset, Draco? Or were you too busy staring at Kelsey?" she raised her voice. Draco stood up and it was his turn to stare down at Hailey.

"That's enough! You don't know anything, Hailey! You have absolutely no reason to tell me how well I know you! If you ask me, it seems as if it is you who you don't know! You're acting foolish, I'm not taking any more of this right now!" he shouted back at her. Hailey cowered, and the tears began to fall uncontrollably. She had not seen Draco this upset, especially towards her. She could not remember a previous fight between them.

"Good. I'll go away!" she cried, and left the dormitory. For the second time, Hailey ran away from her problems. However, this time it was away from the dungeons. For the life of her, she could not understand what had gone wrong with Draco. For the first time, she questioned his love for her.

_(A/N: It's been waaaaay too long.)_


	25. Reveal

Chapter 25: Reveal

_(A/N: I've come back to write more of this when I have time and am inspired. It has been years, but I have plans for where this is going and how it will end. Hopefully it won't be much more drawn out, for those of you who may still enjoy. I understand if you've lost interest. I guess it's a bit more of a side-hobby for me at this point. Never too old to have an imagination :) Also, if you're a close follower for whatever reason, please let me know of any discrepancies within the context! That's the only hard part about taking so much time off!)_

Lupin was puzzled as he followed the headmaster down the corridors, which were bursting with energy as students eagerly awaited the upcoming ball. His mind began to escape the present, and he had no choice but to chase it to the evening of the ball. Lupin's mind stood in awe as he spotted his daughter amidst the sea of dancing students, dressed in a spectacular gown, looking remarkably like her mother…

"Professor? Remus? Are you with us?" his thoughts were interrupted by a warm sensation on his forearm, where Dumbledore had gently placed his hand to regain the overtired professor's attention. Startled, Lupin looked up and into the headmaster's twinkling eyes.

"Yes, yes—my apologies, sir. My thoughts drifted to tomorrow's ball. I'm eager to watch Hailey. Apple of her mother's eye, you know? I see more of her in my little girl everyday. Silly, it's almost like I'm a student here again, chasing her to have a word with me! Albus—could that be why I've been too harsh?" Lupin looked as if a brick had hit him. His tired eyes filled with remorse and looked at the floor. Dumbledore sighed and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. The pair had reached the door of the hospital wing.

"You do have a point, she does look like her mother. Strikingly beautiful, if I'm allowed to say so." Lupin looked up and nodded slightly.

"But alas, Remus," the old headmaster continued, looking at him in the eye, "excuse me, old friend, but there is a bit of important information that you must know. Please, follow me." He brought his arms back to his sides, and turned to enter the wing. For the second time, Remus Lupin became entirely confused.

The wing was quiet and relatively empty. Lupin looked around the room and back at the headmaster.

"Sir," whispered Lupin, his voice sounding a bit anxious, "Hailey isn't in the hospital again, is she?" Dumbledore heard him stutter a little bit. He looked at him and smiled, shaking his head.

"No, no. I'm sure you would be aware of such an event. However, do you remember her twin?" Lupin's eyebrows furrowed at the old man's question.

"Yes, Daniel, of course. Quiet, reserved little baby, that boy was. It's too bad he never made it to Hogwarts. Something tells me those two could have used each other to lean on in school." A slight smile spread across Lupin's face as he came across the memory of the twins' first day in the hospital.

"Daniel made it here, Remus. He and Miss Cousland arrived together, along with the other buzzing and proud first years. They were sorted-" Dumbledore escorted Lupin toward the back of the hospital wing, where a white curtain showed the silhouette of a bed behind it, which contained a certain boy. As soon as Dumbledore had said those words, Lupin stopped in his tracks.

"He's here? Where's my boy? How did I not know he was here? Albus, how could you keep a piece of information like that away from me? I want to see my son!" Lupin exclaimed as he turned to his left, trying to indicate to Dumbledore they had no business in the hospital wing at this moment. He heard the headmaster heave a great sigh.

"Albus? Where's Daniel?" Lupin's voice grew soft.

"He's here, Remus."

"Here? Where?" Lupin's eyes dashed from bed to bed. He didn't see anybody he recognized.

"Albus, stop playing around. Just tell me where he is, and I'll be out of your hair. Let me go take a walk with my children. Though I should make sure they will allow it, for I'm sure Hailey has told Daniel everything that I've done to her, poor girl-" Lupin turned around to leave once again, but not before Dumbledore loosely grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Remus, please. This isn't easy. Follow me further." Dumbledore gazed at the disheveled man and waved for him to follow the headmaster in the direction of the curtain. Lupin's insides tightened with every step and his heart began to beat rapidly. As soon as Dumbledore opened the curtain for Lupin to see his injured son, the professor and father of two gave a yelp and darted to Daniel's side.

"Albus, what on earth?" he looked up at the headmaster, who stood a few feet away from the foot of his bed. Lupin's voice quivered, and tears visibly filled his eyes. He loosely held his son's hand and gave it a kiss. He was looking at Dumbledore, waiting for an explanation.

"Remus, have a seat. I'll explain everything." Lupin obeyed, having a seat in an empty chair next to Daniel's bed. Dumbledore approached him, and leaned on the edge of a windowsill. He indeed told his friend everything. He described the first time he met the twins, and how they were sorted to different houses. He talked about Daniel's accident, and how Hailey had been dealing with it all.

"I'm very proud of that girl. She's been very strong," the headmaster continued. Lupin slowly sunk back into his chair and looked into his lap. Dumbledore saw that his friend was not going to speak up. He wandered over to stand by the twins' father and put his hands on two very slumped shoulders.

"Remus. He's being monitored closely. Madame Pomfrey believes he took a hard hit to the head, but we examined and there is no damage." Lupin pulled away and turned to face the headmaster. He was clearly still trying to fight back tears.

"Then why isn't he conscious?! Why didn't anyone tell me my son was here?" Lupin whispered angrily, choking on his tears. Dumbledore sighed.

"Alright, Remus. I'm going to help you out. I will return in a moment, please wait here." The headmaster gently laid a hand on Lupin's back again, before removing it and gliding out of the hospital wing.

Lupin had drifted into thought. He was thinking about his time at Hogwarts so far, recalling more experiences he had with the twins, and how he would ever be able to keep going with the way the current circumstances were. He didn't notice Dumbledore return with a student; one who meant a lot to him.

Standing by the entrance, Dumbledore loudly cleared his throat. Lupin instantly came to, and looked up to see the headmaster standing with his arm around a visibly uncomfortable Hailey Cousland. He had discovered her sitting by herself at a table in the Great Hall. Lupin stood up.

"Albus. Miss Cousland," he brushed himself up and straightened his strained back, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" He heard Hailey stifle a grunt. The tired professor's heart was in his throat. Still holding onto Hailey, Dumbledore took a few steps toward Lupin and the bed where her brother lay. Hailey's expression tightened, and Lupin felt a surge of different emotions.

"Remus, I am going to help you out. You have put forth a sincere effort, but it is time I stepped in to help an old friend," he took his arm off of the small girl, and faced her. She stepped back, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Miss Cousland, please take a seat," the headmaster motioned towards another empty chair next to her brother's bed. Terrified at what could be coming next, Hailey carefully took a seat, her eyes set on Dumbledore's ever-twinkling eyes. She had almost completely forgotten what had gone on with her boyfriend an hour or so ago. Lupin still stood on the other side, trying very hard not to slouch. He was very nervous at what Dumbledore was going to say. At that moment, the headmaster strolled to stand beside his old friend, and motioned for him to sit as well.

"Miss Cousland, this is something you should have known since Professor Lupin's arrival at Hogwarts. I understand you two have had some tough encounters, but he has never intended to harm you." Understanding this as an intervention, Hailey gripped the sides of her chair in anger, which was slowly rising within her.

"He is unfit to be a professor!" she exclaimed. Lupin's shoulders sagged, as he looked down into his lap again. Dumbledore sighed.

"Miss Cousland, please. It has not been easy for him, being here. Trying to tell you-"

"Tell me what!? He has been doing this for ages; expressing the need to tell me something, and quickly changing his mind. Then he's rude to me! Professor Dumbledore, I have talked to you about this many times. Why do we need to talk again?" her voice fell from sharp to soft.

"Because, Miss Cousland," Dumbledore's voice was slightly agitated, but his eyes still glistened magnificently, "this man is your father. Your biological father." Lupin looked even further into his lap, as if trying to avoid his daughter's gaze. He had no reason for concern, because Hailey's gaze was fixed on the headmaster in the utmost disbelief and disgust. She didn't want to believe him, but she knew Dumbledore didn't lie or make mistakes. She did not know, however, that she and Daniel were adopted.

"What?" as hard as she tried to say more, she was not able to. Suddenly, Hailey found herself crying uncontrollably. She didn't want any of this to be happening. Who were her adoptive parents, really? Who was her real mother? Why did she believe this? It was a lie! No, they wouldn't play a trick on her. All these lies! She desperately wanted to get up and run away; find a friend, find Draco, despite what had just happened between them; anybody to express herself to. She also knew it was especially rude to leave the headmaster like so.

"It's true, H-Hailey," she heard Lupin stutter, "I did want to tell you, but I never found the right time. I'm ashamed Professor Dumbledore had to tell you for me. I am so sorry." Hailey said nothing, but continued to sob.

"I just found out about Daniel today, as well. Just an hour or so ago. I didn't even know he was here at Hogwarts, let alone hurt!" he exclaimed, now looking at the unconscious boy on the bed.

"I-It's my fault he's here. What kind of person am I?! Why do I deserve this?! First my b-brother, then you! How could it get any worse?!" she tightened her eyes and let her tears slide down her wet, rosy face. Neither of the professors dared try to comfort her physically. They sat, Lupin looking from his lap to the bed and occasionally at his daughter, and Dumbledore looking sadly at Hailey.

"Miss Cousland, everything will be all right. Give it time. These are tough times for everyone," Dumbledore said with compassion evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, p-professor, I have trouble believing that," she replied, trying to be polite.

"I know. Why don't you go back to your dormitory and get some rest. It will be good for you. We will meet again another day," Dumbledore said gently, gesturing towards her newly-discovered father, who seemed to be slumped over with shame. She rose immediately, and forced a half-smile.

"Thank you, professor. " she turned and scurried out of the hospital wing, trying to dry her face.

Hailey did not know what to do. Finding herself beginning to hyperventilate, she took a seat on a vacant bench in a shady corner. She thought about who to tell, but was drawing a blank. She and Draco were in a disagreement, she was a little peeved at Kelsey, and Audrey might spread it around the whole school. She knew she could trust Hermione, but felt bad about leaving Harry out. Yet, she didn't want Harry to know. Not just yet. Ron was probably too busy with Kari to care, or so she thought. She sighed, and tried to relax her body as she leaned against the wall beside her. As more tears gathered in her eyes, Hailey did everything she could to fight them off.

"Being sad will not make this situation go away," she firmly told herself. Nobody was around to hear her, and for that, she was grateful. She began to think about how what she had just heard wouldn't matter in a few months. She would be going home to the parents she knew and loved, and could pretend none of this ever happened. Lupin didn't seem to want to do anything more than just reveal himself, so she could play dumb to the whole thing. Maybe, she thought, she could keep everything to herself! This excited her, and she jumped off the bench to locate her friends for dinner.

_(A/N: A bit shorter than normal, but maybe that's the way to do it. It's moving along-- she's now aware of Lupin's relation to her, which was a major point I wanted to bring alive in the story. There are a few more I have in mind before it can be complete. Hopefully I'll update again relatively soon)._


End file.
